Pokemon: End of the Journey Part 1
by evanscinemas1
Summary: 15 years since Ash began his journey, he is ready to return home. In his heart he knows he has become a Pokemon Master, and that is all he needs. He misses home, and his friends. He can sense that the best adventure he's ever going to have is just about to begin! Rated M for later chapters. Ash&Misty pairing.
1. Homecoming

**Hello Pokemon world! Lately I've been trying to find a good Ash & Misty story, with no luck. I may find one that I just start getting into and then I discover that the last time it was updated was like 3 years ago -_-**

 **So I've taken it into my own hands to try and write one. Hope it turns out good, and you guys like it! Let me know what you think! The story takes place at the end of Ash's journey. It begins with him on his way home. This will be rated M for later chapters** _ **.**_ **Also the chapters start out on the short end, but around the 8th one they get longer, and more detailed. I'm learning as I write this story!**

 **-UPDATE (11-13-2015)- I had literally just started my steps in writing when I started this, so if my way of writing doesn't appeal to you at first, I recommend skipping ahead into a later chapter of Part 2 and reading an excerpt from that. Give this story a chance, I assure you the writing gets much better the farther you get.**

Ash has done it! 15 years since he very first met Pikachu, Ash has become a Pokemon Master. Well, in his own way. Ash has matured over the years, and he has come to realize that he may never own every pokemon, but it's his relationships he has with them that makes him a master. Some may question his seemingly sudden change of thought, but the truth is, he has been having these thoughts for a while. He missed home, his mother, and his friends. Ash glanced down at his partner Pikachu while they walked along the road. Pikachu yawned big. Ash smiled, he was a pokemon master! He knew it in his heart, and it was now time to return home. He passed a sign that read "Pallet Town 2 miles". He let his mind wander, thinking about his journey and old friends. He thought of Misty and Brock, how long had it been since he last seen them? 10 years?! It couldn't have been already! He suddenly felt guilty. They helped him learn and grow so much in his first year as a trainer, and he rarely talked to them. Well, he would make up for lost time! He promised himself. His mind wandered off to the first days he met Misty and Brock. He chuckled to himself when he remembered Misty's bike. He hadn't even glanced in her direction when he had stolen it. Before he knew it, there was a fiery red head yelling at him in the pokemon center, and all he could do was stammer. He missed Misty. Sure she could be hard headed, and stubborn, but she was always there for him. Cheering him on when he needed it. Giving him advice, that he never asked for, but it always somehow helped him out. His mind continued to wander, until he felt a light tug on his pant leg. Ash stopped walking, and looked down at his pokemon. Pikachu was pointing ahead of him. Ash looked up. Pallet Town lay before him, he was home!

"Let's go Pikachu" He shouted, and bolted down the hill.

"Pikachupi"!

The yellow rodent took off after his trainer. Ash ran, ignoring the stitch developing in his side. His backpack slapping him on the back, and his pokeballs jingling at his waist. His house came into view, and he picked up his pace. He slid to a stop outside of the white front gate. He remembered that gate being much taller, almost eye level. Now it was half his height. He put his hand on it, and pushed it open. He walked up the pathway to the front door, realizing how hard he had ran as he panted. Ash reached the door, and wondered if he should knock. Make his mother answer to door expecting company, and he would be there instead. He decided that's what he would do. He rapped on the door three times. Pikachu jumped up his clothes and sat on his shoulder. The door opened. Delia appeared in the doorway, and before she even had a chance to recognize that her son was home, Pikachu leaped forward.

"Chaaa"!

Pikachu landed in Delia's arms, and nestled himself in tight.

"Oh my son is home" she almost shouted with joy.

Ash stepped forward and hugged his mother.

"This is such a pleasant surprise" she said, "What are you doing back"?

"I'm home for good mom" Ash said catching his mother off guard.

"What" she asked, "what about becoming a Pokemon master"?

"I already am mom" he told her, stepping into the house, "well, in my heart anyway".

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy" she said, letting Pikachu down on the couch, "are you hungry? I just made lunch".

Ash stomach growled at the wonderful smell that was flowing from the kitchen. He just realized how hungry he was.

"You know it" he said, "what'd you make"?

"Just some of my special home Lasagna" she replied.

"That sounds amazing" Ash nearly shouted, and ran into the kitchen.

Pikachu hot on his tracks. Ash was already fixing his plate when Delia walked into the kitchen.

"Have you told your friends you're home"?

"Not yet" Ash said, "I figured I'd rest for the first day and then get around to seeing them all".

"That sounds like a good start sweetie" Delia said, grabbing herself a plate.

They ate and talked about Ash's adventures he had, and all the friends he made. Ash talked and talked. He truly hadn't realized exactly how many adventures he had been on. As the sun sank, Ash began to yawn. Pikachu let one out too. Ash's bed seemed to be calling his name. He hugged his mom goodnight, and headed to his room. He opened the door, and stepped in. It looked almost the exact same as the day he left on his journey. The same Pokemon bedsheets, and the same Pokemon wall posters decorated his room. Ash dropped his backpack on the floor, and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled onto his bed, the very soft bed. It felt like a cloud! He was too used to a sleeping bag he told himself. Pikachu hopped up on his pillow, and nestled next to his head. His black hair laying over Pikachu's yellow.

"Goodnight buddy" he said, "tomorrow we'll go see everyone".


	2. It Begins

Ash awoke bright and early to the sound of a Dodrio in the distance. It was cawing away, echoing through the vast hills of Pallet Town. The sound didn't bother him, it actually kind of reminded him of his first day as a trainer. Waking up late to get his Pokemon. He smiled to himself, eyes still closed. He felt Pikachu stretch out by his head. Then the light thud of Pikachu jumping to the floor. Ash opened his eyes in time to see Pikachu's tail zip out the door. Ash stretched himself out, his feet slightly hanging off his bed. He sat up, and scratched his messy hair. Ash arrived downstairs fully dressed and ready to take off, but the smell of eggs caught his attention. He almost floated into the kitchen. Delia has just finished cooking, and was sliding the eggs onto a plate.

"Oh good you're up" she said, "I though Pikachu was going to have to eat without you".

"Pikachu".

Ash sat down next to his friend, who was propped up on the table. Ash rubbed Pikachu between the ears, making his Pokemon squeak with delight.

"That'd be ok, right buddy"?

"Chu"!

Ash ate quickly, of course he always ate quickly. Brock used to try and make him slow down, but to no avail. Within an hour Ash was off, first stop Professor Oaks lab and all of Ash's Pokemon. Pikachu on his shoulder. He passed old neighbors, and friends along the way. A few stopped him to say a few words, most just called his name and waved. Ash waved back, enjoying all the familiar faces. He arrived at the lab to find Professor Oak out front, surveying some Diglett as they passed by. Oak saw Ash approaching and waved.

"Good to see you Ash" Oak said, "This is a welcome surprise! And how are you Pikachu"?

"PiPikachu"!

"How are you Pofessor" Ash asked.

"Fine, fine" Oak said, "I imagine you're wanting to see your Pokemon".

"You know it"!

Oak chuckled and led Ash out back. There they were, all of the Pokemon Ash had caught throughout his years. Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Totodile, Oshawatt, and so many more! Ash and Pikachu spent the majority of their day there. Catching up, playing, and battling with his Pokemon. It was around 4 when Ash decided they should begin their walk towards Pewter city. It was time they paid Brock a visit. Ash patted all of his Pokemon goodbye, and waved back as him and Pikachu began to leave Pallet Town one last time.

* * *

"Gyrados! Dragon Rage"!

The female voice filled the room, echoing across the water in the large pool. The Gryados reared it's head, and fired blue flames. They engulfed an unfortunate Golduck. It called out, and fainted in the water.

"Golduck is unable to battle" the referee called out, "Gym Leader Misty wins the match"!

"Gyrados return" Misty called, returning her Pokemon to it's PokeBall. The young man on the other side of the field, recalled his Golduck, looking sullen.

"Hey" Misty called out, "It's ok! Gym matches are supposed to be tough! You never get any better if you don't lose once in a while".

The young trainer looked up at her.

"Trust me! I didn't become the Gym Leader by quitting when things got tough. Just keep practicing and you'll win the next time I see you" she said to him, giving him a thumbs up.

The trainer smiled, and shouted his thanks. He left, the last challenger leaving for the day. Mist walked into the other pool room, which was larger, ment to fit all her Pokemon. She released her Gyrados so it could swim with the others. She sat down on the edge of the pool, and stuck her feet in the water. She took a long slow breath, finally able to relax today.

'Either those trainers are getting better, or I'm beginning to lose my touch' she thought to herself.

Misty ran the gym alone. Along time ago, her sisters used to help her out, but they had moved on. Trying other things out with their life. Much like her friends had done too. She sighed. She seemed to be the only one not out doing more adventurous things, she missed it. Spending all those days walking through the trees, or across a field. Watching the wild Pokemon running around, or watching her friends awe over them. Especially Ash! She smiled at the thought of him.

'I wonder what he's up to' she thought, 'probably competing in another Pokemon League'.

Her smile faded a little. She missed Ash, she could use some of his confidence right now, Lord know he has enough to share.

'I guess it doesn't matter if I miss him. He's off on some adventure, and I have to run this Gym'.

She pulled her feet out of the water, and stood up. She looked over all her Pokemon playing happily. Splashing and swimming. She walked out of the pool room, thinking she might take a quick nap before dinner. She did have a date she needed to be prepared for after all, and she didn't want to make Mark wait on her.


	3. Hello Again Pewter City

Misty jerked awake, her heart racing out of her chest, as her PokeGear buzzed loudly on her nightstand. Misty twisted herself around, trying to untangle herself from snare of the covers. Her hand broke free and reached out. She felt around the table top, following the vibrations. She felt her fingers close around her PokeGear and she pulled it back to her.

"Hello" She said groggily, a little annoyed at her caller.

She had been having a wonderful dream.

"She lives" a deep voice called through the phone.

"I'm on my way Mark" she almost shouted, realizing it must be just about time for the date.

"uh Misty" Mark started, "that was last night".

"What"?!

Misty snapped upright, looking across the room at her clock. Sure enough, it was ten thirty in the morning.

"Oh no, Mark I am so sorry" she started, "I had decided to take a quick nap before I got ready..."

"It's ok Misty" Mark told her, "We'll just try again tonight. Deal"?

"Deal! And I won't take a nap this time"!

Mark chuckled on the other end of the call, "I'll see you tonight then, same time, same place"!

"See you tonight"!

She hung up her PokeGear and laid it back on top of the nightstand. She collapsed back into her jungle of covers. Her hands came up to her head. She tried to remember her dream, but the details were already fading. Ash was in it, and they were doing something. Walking somewhere. She slightly tapped her head, hoping more details would emerge. She sighed as they slipped away. Slowly sitting up, she tossed her covers off. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, and sat there. At least the Gym was closed today, she could relax and enjoy herself. Which was greatly needed! Fun just doesn't come around the way it used too.

* * *

Pikachu ran ahead, bouncing through the tall grass. His tail being the only indicator of Pikachu's location. Ash walked along peacefully, drinking in the calm of the morning air, and the dew dripping from the trees. He remembered this place, it almost seemed the exact same. Viridian Forest wasn't known to change much, not even the Pokemon living there. Ash saw the same old types, and it made him nostalgic. He caught his first Pokemon in these trees, a Caterpie. A chuckle escaped him at the thought of Misty being terrified of bugs, and how often Caterpie would crawl on her, trying to be her friend.

"PiPikachu"!

The Pokemon's voice called back to Ash, urging him on. Ash ran forward, treading through the grass. Pikachu came into view, at the edge of the tree line. Ash grinned big as he stood next to his friend. Pewter City stretched out before him, looking just like it had 15 years ago.

"Allright" Ash shouted, "Let's go see Brock Pikachu"!

"Pika"!

They ran down the hill, leaving only dust behind them. Ash stepped on a boulder to hop over it, but it moved!

"Geodude"!

It called out in annoyance, and shifted away. Ash lost his footing and tumbled. He slammed into the ground, and began to roll. Dirt and dust choking him up. He slid down through the grass, sliding over rocks, and feeling like a rag doll as he rolled. He could hear Pikachu behind him, shouting.

Ash crashed into level ground, his head spinning out of control. He grabbed his temple with both hands and tried to help steady his vision. Pikachu stopped next to Ash, jumping in his masters lap. Pikachu watched Ash, a concerned look on the little Pokemon's face. Ash's eyes quit rolling around, and his vision caught up with his head. He looked down at Pikachu, and patted him on the head.

"I'm ok buddy" Ash said, "just adding a little more excitement to our day"!

"Chuu" Pikachu sighed.

Ash walked through town, Pikachu on his shoulders. They marveled at some old sights they knew, and awed at the new shops that had opened up. People bustled by, going about their busy days. Shopping, and talking. Before Ash knew it, he was standing outside of the Pewter Gym. It had been repainted, now resembling a giant rock. Ash placed his hands on the door, shoved it open, and stepped inside. The Gym was dimly lit, making the boulders on the field cast deep dark shadows. Ash walked forward. A voice boomed out.

"Who has come to challenge me today"!?

"An old friend" Ash called back.

Brock emerged from behind one of the boulders. Surprise exploding on his face.

"Ash" Brock exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing here"?!

"Checking in with old friends" Ash told him as Brock gave him a hug, "I'm ready to come home".

"You haven't given up on your dream have you" Brock asked, sounding worried.

"Not at all" Ash explained, "I've come to realize that in my heart I am a Pokemon Master. And I miss being home".

"You always were an odd one" Brock said jokingly.

Ash smiled, "How's the Gym doing"?

"Great! I've been teaching my siblings how to run it" Brock said, "They've gotten the hang of it really well".

"Think they'll outdo you" Ash joked.

"I'm sure they will, they're excellent trainers. How about you? How's your mom, and you Pikachu"?

"PikaPikachu"!

"Mom's doing great, she's excited I'm going to be home" Ash said, "She's already started looking into houses in Pallet for me".

"Man you're serious then aren't you" Brock mused.

"Yep, figured I'd come see you and Misty, and then get back to Pallet for a good long while".

"You haven't seen Misty yet" Brock asked, kind of shocked.

"Not yet" Ash said, puzzled by the look on Brock's face.

"Hm, haven't even called her"?

"No Brock, I just got back" Ash said.

Brock shook his head, "When it comes to girls Ash, you may need to take some of my advice".

"I'm good Brock, thanks" Ash said, remembering just how Brock is with girls.

"Well I have to make a trip to Cerulean today actually, care to ride along" Brock asked.

"Absolutely" Ash said loudly, "What are we waiting for"?!

Brock chuckled.

"Let's go then"!

Brock led Ash and Pikachu to his home. Brock's family greeted Ash with enthusiasm, but awed over Pikachu. They agreed to watch the Gym while Brock was away. Ash chatted with Brock's family, while Brock made and packed them some food. Ash's stomach growled at him at the thought of Brocks food. Before long they were in Brock's truck, and on their way to Cerulean.


	4. Reunion in Cerulean

Misty stood in front of the mirror, turning her body slightly back and forth. She was examining the light blue dress she had on, and her choice of hair style. Her hair had grown over the years, and was much longer. Though she usually kept it in her trademark ponytail, tonight she had wrapped it up in a fancy bun, with a few curls running down the side of her head.

'Guess I can't do any better' she thought to herself, actually pleased with her results.

She liked to dress up once in a blue moon. She's always been one of the guys, to see herself looking dressed up and pretty, made her actually feel like a woman. There was a loud knock on her door. She tried to get herself comfortable in her heels on her walk through the Gym. Mark stood there in the doorframe, holding out purple flowers as Misty walked outside into the cool evening air. Misty blushed and took them from him.

"Thank you" she said, giving them a whiff.

"I wasn't sure which kind you liked" Mark answered.

Misty smiled and leaned back into the house, placing the flowers on a table by the doorway.

"They're just fine" she told him.

Mark was the first guy to give her flowers on a date, but not the first guy to give her a flower. She remembered the last time she saw Ash in person. They were just teenagers, but they had been left alone by the lake. They laughed and talked, catching up on their own adventures. Ash had noticed a yellow flower swaying in the breeze. Misty was swirling her feet in the water, when she felt a hand place the flower in her hair. Ash had struggled to keep it in place, making Misty chuckle, and blush. Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty. As the setting sunlight made the flower glow in her hair, and her features shine brighter.

Mark extended his elbow, snapping her back into reality. Misty took it, and Mark led her through town. She felt bad, she shouldn't be thinking about another man while on a date. Even if it was Ash! After a while of small talk, Mark announced they had arrived. Misty sightly gasped. They were standing on that very lake her and Ash had been. The sun had set, and the stars cast a dim light over the lake. The moonlight made her light blue dress glow next to the water. A picnic had been laid out in front of them. There was enough food for it be a buffet! Mark led her to the blanket, and helped her sit. She awed over the amount of work Mark must had put into this date. Mark sat next to her, and began to open the food.

* * *

Brock's truck pulled into Cerulean city. The night lights glowing around the buildings. It was a Saturday night, so the streets were packed with people out and about. Enjoying there weekend. Brock pulled up in front of the Cerulean Gym. Ash climbed out, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm going to drop you off here for now" Brock chimed, "I've got a thing or two I need to do tonight. I'll meet you back here tomorrow, sound good"?

"Sure thing Brock" Ash said, waving to him as Brock backed out and left.

Ash walked up the pathway to the main door.

"Think she's home Pikachu"?

"Pika".

Ash knocked on the Gym doors. He heard the taps echo inside. People laughed and talked behind him, making their way through the shopping areas. There was still no answer at the door. Ash reached down and tried the knob, but it was locked. His shoulders slumped in sadness.

"She must be out tonight Pikachu".

"Chuu".

"Let's see if we can find her"!

* * *

The date had been going well, Misty thought, up until Mark had tried to kiss her. She may act rashly sometimes, but she would never kiss on the first date.

"I like you Mark" she told him, "I just don't know if that's where this is headed quite yet".

"I'm sorry" Mark's deep voice said, "You're so stunning, and looking at you glow in this moonlight...I couldn't help myself".

Misty blushed, this guy was a smooth talker for sure.

"It's starting to get late" she said, "maybe it's time we call it a night"?

"Yea ok" Mark said in a quite tone, "I'll take you home".

He helped her to her feet, and held out his elbow again. Misty smiled at him as she took it. The walk back into town seemed much shorter than their walk to the lake. The towns folk had come out for the night, spending their Saturday making memories. Laughter filled the streets they walked through. Mark pointed a few things out here and there, trying to make Misty chuckle. Misty looked up at Mark as he was talking away. She chuckled at his enthusiasm, reminding her once again of her friend. Someone crashed into them, pulling Misty's elbow out of Marks, and knocking her to the ground. Mark shouted in alarm, and Misty sat up off the concrete.

"I'm so sorry miss" the man said, "are you ok"?

"Why don't you watch where you're walking buddy" Mark said angrily, his fists clenched.

"I didn't mean to knock into you guys" the man responded, "I'm just searching for my friend. Here let me help you".

The man reached his hand out. Misty reached out and took it. He helped her to her feet, and regain her balance.

"Once again I'm so sorry...Misty"?!

Misty looked at her intruder for the first time, it couldn't be! There was no mistaking that familiar face, or the yellow Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Ash" she shouted in excitement.

She flung her arms around him, and he hugged her back. Pikachu wrapped himself around both of their heads.

"PiPikachuuu"!

"You know this jackass" Mark burst out.

Misty backed away from Ash and turned to Mark. She wasn't to thrilled with that remark, but decided to let it go. After all, to Mark some stranger just knocked her down, and then she hugged him in return.

"Right, sorry Mark" she said, "Mark this is Ash Ketchum, Ash this is Mark Hurst. Ash is one of my oldest friends".

"How you doing Mark" Ash said, holding out his hand.

Mark eyed it carefully first, and slowly shook it. Ash had a smile on his face, but there was something behind his eyes. Misty could feel the tension between the two men, and it made her uncomfortable. Mark let go of Ash's hand.

"Why are you in town Ash" Misty asked him.

"I'm home for good this time" Ash told her.

"What?! What about your dream"?

"I'll fill you in later" Ash said, "you seem a little busy at the moment".

What was that tone behind his voice? Was that a small hint of jealousy? Misty couldn't decide, but he was right, she was with Mark for the night.

"Right" she said, "come by the Gym tomorrow ok"?

"We'll be there"!

"Pikachu"!

"See you then" she called back, as Mark began to lead her away. Her heart raced, that was unexpected. She had never imagined she'd literally bump into Ash like that. Mark didn't say much the rest of the walk back to the Gym. Misty could tell he was trying to put on a smile, but it wasn't working very well. At the Gym door, Mark held Misty's hands.

"When will I get to see you again" he asked.

"I'm not sure" she told him, "the Pokemon League is starting soon, and I've got a lot to plan. But I'll let you know ok"?

Mark slowly nodded, "ok".

She smiled at him, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Goodnight" she said, "I had a great time".

"Me too, goodnight".

He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it softly. Misty blushed. Mark watched her as she let herself inside, and closed the door.


	5. Catching Up

Ash couldn't believe it! He had just acted like a complete fool, and knocked Misty down. How could he have not been paying attention. Well, he was now, at least to her. Ash stared at the light blue dress she had on, her hair in that bun, and the curl running down her face. Her features glowing in the street lights, those blue eyes shining like diamonds. She was beautiful! What had he expected? That skinny teenager he had last seen 10 years ago? Still wearing the same old yellow shirt, and blue jean shorts. Regardless of what he expected, he was not prepared for this. A full grown woman, with the perfect hourglass curve, and toned muscles. Not over the top, but it was obvious she took care of her figure. This wasn't Misty, it couldn't be, it was an impostor. It was her voice though, that confirmed it was truly her. As she spoke to this guy, her voice floated through Ash's ears. It was her voice alright, but more matured, and soft.

"Ash, this is Mark Hurst. Ash is one of my oldest friends" she said to the two men.

Ash was snapped from his thoughts. He instinctively stuck his hand out. He didn't want to shake this guys hand. Something about him didn't feel right to Ash. The way he held himself with confidence. Fake confidence, Ash noticed, it wasn't genuine. Mark slowly shook Ash's hand. As he did, Ash got an even worse feeling from the guy. He didn't wan't Misty to be around him, but how could he tell her that? Especially when they were on a...was this a date he had just crashed?!

"Why are you in town Ash" Misty asked him.

"I'm home for good this time" Ash told her.

"What?! What about your dream"?

"I'll fill you in later" Ash said, "you seem a little busy at the moment".

He tried to keep his voice normal, not wanting Misty to catch onto his train of thoughts.

"Right" she said, "come by the Gym tomorrow ok"?

"We'll be there"!

"Pikachu"!

"See you then" she called back, as Mark began to lead her away.

Ash watched her go.

"PiPikachuPi"?

"I didn't like that guy either Pikachu" Ash said.

"Chu" the Pokemon said, shaking his head.

Ash felt the urge to run after Misty, make her get away from that guy. How would he explain himself though? What would he even say? He wasn't even a hundred percent sure why he didn't like the guy. Was it because he was with Misty? But why would that matter to him? There was something different about Misty, more than just her being an adult. Something about the way she walked, and talked. Something in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Pikachu"?

Ash realized he had been lost in thought, staring into the distance.

"Sorry buddy" Ash said, "Let's look around for a while. See if we can't find something fun to do, yea"?

"Pika"!

* * *

The alarm went off. Sounding louder than normal. Like it was yelling at Misty to wake up. She flung her hand out and hit the snooze button. Just a few more minutes. She had been so tired last night, that she had gone to bed still dressed up. She realized exactly how uncomfortable she was, trying to sleep in that dress. Before she knew it the alarm was going off again. Yelling at her, get up Misty! She turned it off, and sat up. She felt some of her hair come undone and fall around her face. Brushing it aside, she slid out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom, stretching her arms out above her head. She flipped on the light and did a double take at herself in the mirror. Her dress was wrinkled from sleeping in it, and her hair was a mess. Frizzy in places, and sticking straight up in others. Some strands had broken from the bun, and was dangling down the sides of her face. What make-up she had put on was smeared across her face.

'I guess I really needed some sleep' she thought.

She started to giggle at her appearance, and began to undo her dress. She tossed it aside, and turned to the shower. She let the water warm as she tried to take her hair down.

"Ow" she yelped.

It was knotted in several places. Steam was beginning to fog the mirror before she had finished with her hair. Throwing her underwear with her dress, she hopped into the shower.

* * *

Ash strolled down the street. It was around noon, and his stomach was telling him off. A smaller growl sounded from his shoulder.

"You too, huh buddy"?

"Pikachuu" the hungry Pokemon sighed.

"Let's see what we can find"!

He passed shopping stand after stand. Flowers, gifts, souvenirs. Wait! What was that smell? Where those hotdogs?

"Pika"!

Pikachu pointed ahead of them. A hot dog cart rolled around the corner.

"Alright" Ash nearly shouted.

Pikachu nearly lost his footing as Ash bolted off. He had to grab onto Ash's hair to stay on his shoulder. Ash had barely finished scarfing his down when his PokeGear buzzed on his hip. He unclipped it.

"Hello" Ash answered.

"Hey Ash, it's Brock. I'm going to be a little while longer than I thought today. Is that cool with you"?

"It's no problem. I still havent gotten to see Misty yet, so it works out".

"What? What did you do last night then"?

"Well I kind of saw her for a second, but I think she was on a date. So I'm seeing her in a just a bit".

"Oh" Brock said, "and that didn't bother you that she was on a date"?

"Why would it"?

"Just wondering, oh I better go! See you tonight".

"See ya Brock".

Ash put the PokeGear back on his belt. Pikachu was still happily munching on his hotdog, licking the ketchup away from the bread. About half an hour later Ash walked up the drive to the Cerulean Gym. He rapped on the door.

"Think she's actually here this time Pikachu"?

Pikachu shrugged. Ash waited, there was no answer. He sighed and took a step back, but the door opened briskly. Misty nearly ran out halting once she saw Ash. Her hair was wet, and her shirt had small water spots on it.

"You just jump out of the shower" Ash asked, holding back his laugh at the look on her face.

"Oh it's just you" she said in a Misty like tone.

She was obviously joking with him, but for some reason, she made Ash wonder if she were actually expecting someone else. Misty hadn't ment for it to sound that way. She was taken back by Ash's appearance. Was that really Ash? She must have been too tired last night to get a decent look at him. He was, handsome, and toned. She could see his muscles under his black shirt. His hair was longer than it used to be, but still messy as always. It looked good though, as if his hair had mastered the art of being messy. This couldn't be the teenager that stuck the flower in her hair. She realized she may have stared too long. Her cheeks flushed a little.

"Come in" Misty continued. She backed aside, letting Ash through the doorway.

Misty gave Ash a tour of the Gym, a lot had been modified since his last visit. The Gym used to once be a theater of sorts, putting on shows in between matches. The seats had been removed, and the pool expanded. The lighting had been changed to give off a more arena like feel. She showed Ash the new pool room, which served as a REC room for Pokemon. Ash awed at how many there were. A Gyrados, a few Dewgong, Vaporeon, Corsola.

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu tugged on Ash's shirt, and pointed to the pool.

"Sure buddy" Ash said, "Go have some fun".

"Pika"!

The Pokemon jumped down, and rain into the room. Greeted welcomely by some of his old traveling buddies. Misty led Ash back to the private part of the Gym where she lived. They relaxed into a few seats in her living room.

"So how have you been Ash" Misty asked, "you really havent given up on your dream have you"?

"Oh no. I've been getting that question a lot lately" Ash told her with a smile, "I've been really homesick lately. I missed my mother, and my friends".

He looked into her eyes as he said friends. There was a slight pause in his speech. Did her eye's always used to shine like that?

"In my heart I realized that I already am a Pokemon Master. Pikachu is my best friend in the world. I'd trust him with my life. Same goes for any of my Pokemon. The faith and trust I have in each of them makes me happy, and it makes them happy. They're like family to me. And I think that's what being a Pokemon Master is truly all about".

Misty listened to him talk. No, this couldn't be Ash. This couldn't the brash, hardheaded, enthusiastic trainer she met so long ago. The way he spoke was more mature, and mellow. Like he had life all figured out. Misty looked down. His words made her think about her relationships with her Pokemon. Did they trust her with their life? Truly trust her?

"You ok Misty"?

She looked up at him. She hadn't realized she stopped talking with him.

"Yea...you just make me wonder if my Pokemon trust me the way yours do you" she told him.

Ash smiled at her. His grin was crooked Misty noticed, but it was...cute! What?

"Of course they do" Ash said, "you're a Gym Leader. That wouldn't be possible if your Pokemon didn't trust you. You wouldn't be one of the best trainers I've ever known otherwise".

Ash gave her a compliment...a genuine compliment. This was turning into a weird day. Misty flushed slightly.

"Yea I guess so" she said.

There was a silence between the two. Ash watched her play with her hands. Why could he not take his eyes off her? It was just Misty, and yet, he was fascinated with every little move she'd make. She looked up and caught him watching her. Ash's heart jumped, he panicked and immediately scanned the room. He saw a picture hanging of Misty and her sisters.

"Where are your sisters" Ash asked in a quick breath.

Misty followed his gaze to the picture.

"Oh, they decided to move on away from the Gym life" she explained, "they took the water show on the road. Right now, I believe they are in the sea foam islands doing a big gig there".

Ash nodded, still staring at the picture. He tapped his fingers on his seat. It was Misty's turn to watch this time as Ash studied the photo. He was tense, his fingers being the only part of him moving. Was he even breathing? Misty racked her brain trying to find a reason why. Ash looked back at her, and their eyes locked. Her heart slammed against her chest. Was he tensed up because of her? That look he was giving her now was making her muscles tighten up. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Four loud knocks rang through the Gym, echoing off the walls. They both were so tensed up, that the sound made them nearly fall out of their seats.

"Who could that be" Misty wondered aloud, "The Gym is closed today".

"Maybe it's Brock" Ash said, "he was the one who drove me to Cerulean".


	6. Showdown in the Cerulean Gym

The knocks grew faster, more urgent. Misty walked briskly down the hall, Ash behind her. They approached the Pokemon pool room. Pikachu was standing in it's doorway, leaning against the frame. The little Pokemon looked confused at the urgent knocks.

"Come on Pikachu" Ash called to his Pokemon, "let's go see what it is".

"Pika".

Ash slowed while Pikachu ran to him and jumped up on his shoulder. Ash looked back ahead at Misty. She was gone.

"Uh oh, think we can find our way around this place buddy"?

"PikachuPi".

* * *

Misty picked up her pace. Those knocks were becoming increasingly annoying. The Gym was closed, didn't they get the hint?! She walked by the Gym's field, ready to give this trainer a piece of her mind. Reaching out, she grabbed the door handle, flipped the lock, and flung the door open.

"Mark" She said, completely taken back by seeing him on the other side of the doorway.

He had his hand raised, ready to knock again.

"What are you doing" Misty said, her annoyance coming back.

"Oh, well, um, may I come in for a bit" he stammered.

Misty was once again taken back, she slowly nodded. She stepped aside so Mark could enter. Misty closed the door and turned to him. Her eyes quickly scanned behind him. Where was Ash?

"I'm sorry for the urgency" Mark began, "but I needed to see you again".

Misty's raised an eyebrow, "that's what this is about? You wanted to see me again"?

"You were so mesmerizing last night" he nodded, "I just had to come here and tell you".

"Um, thank you"?

This was different, Mark had never acted this way before. Why was he doing so now?

"The thing is" Mark continued, "I've never met a girl like you before. So beautiful, and strong willed. You know exactly what you want, and aren't afraid to get it. I care for you Misty, and I'd never forgive myself if I let someone else have you. I didn't realize how much I cared until that guy ran into us last night. The way he looked at you-"

He cut himself off, his eyes snapped behind Misty. Misty followed his gaze. There was Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing a look she had only ever seen a few times. Ash looked angry, almost enraged even. Ash had stepped into the room in time to hear Mark sweet talking Misty. He had heated up, his heart had begun beating faster. Ash didn't know this guy, and he sure didn't have a place trying to sweet talk Misty. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him to stop. Drop the anger for Misty's sake, but he couldn't. There was a much stronger voice yelling at him to get this guy away from Misty. Mark stepped towards Ash. Ash watched him get closer, not moving a muscle. Pikachu's tail twitched next to Ash's head.

"What are you doing here" Mark asked Ash.

There was no mistaking that tone. Mark's voice was filled with jealousy and hatred.

"I'm visiting a friend" Ash said, "Is that a problem"?

Misty couldn't believe how calm Ash sounded. The look on Ash's face showed plain as day, he wanted to knock Mark into next year. Mark's fingers tightened together. Misty noticed, and snapped into action.

"Ok boys" she said as she stepped between them, "play time is over".

She reached her hands out, lightly placing them on the guy's chests. Ash felt his anger fade at Misty's touch. He looked away from Mark to Misty. She was looking at him, her eyes sparkling once again. Ash's muscles relaxed, but his heart sped up. He felt heat rise into his face, but not from anger. Mark's eyes twitched to Misty touching Ash's chest, to the look she was giving him, and then to Ash beginning to blush.

"I see" Mark said, his deep voice somehow sounding even deeper, "alright then".

Misty looked away from Ash to Mark. Mark stepped back, letting Misty's hand slide off his chest. Ash's instincts kicked in, he reached out and grabbed Misty.

"Go Tyranitar" Mark shouted, quickly throwing a PokeBall, "Hyper Beam"!

Ash pulled Misty out of the way as the Pokemon was released. It landed on the ground, making the building shake. Ash's foot slid into the pool, and he toppled in. Taking Misty and Pikachu with him. A light orange beam shot through the water, causing bubbles and steam. It barely missed Misty. Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. They swam to the surface. Ash gasped for breath.

"Pikachuuuuu"!

Pikachu had already climbed out of the water, and was sending bolts of electricity at the Tyranitar. They weren't having much of an effect. The Tyranitar roared at the rodent.

"Keep using Hyper Beam" Mark shouted, "if I can't have Misty, neither can this asshole"!

Tyranitar fired another Hyper Beam. It exploded at Pikachu's feet sending him flying through the air.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted.

Pikachu landed in the water, on the other side of the pool. Ash began to swim in it's direction as Pikachu appeared on the surface.

"PiPikachu"!

"Mark" Misty shouted, "Mark stop this"!

Mark glared at Misty. Hatred burning in his eyes.

Mark pointed at her, "Go Tyranitar"!

Tyranitar fired another Hyper Beam at Misty. She squeaked and dove under water. The Beam shot through the water, catching Misty's leg. She gasped in pain, bubbles floating from her mouth. She swam farther down, away from Tyranitar. Ash reached Pikachu, helping the Pokemon onto his back.

"You ok"?

"Chu".

A Hyper Beam flew past Ash, making the water part in it's path. The Beam exploded under the diving board. The poles began to creak, and snap. The board leaned towards Ash. He started swimming to the side of the pool. The diving board crashed into the water. The small waves it created helped Ash reach the edge quicker. He climbed out, and turned back. Where was Misty?

"Misty"!

Another Hyper Beam flew his direction. He dove out of the way as it exploded a chunk from the wall. Pikcahu slipped off his back and skidded across the ground. Ash reached for a PokeBall and flung it in the air.

"Go, Charizard"!

The flame Pokemon exploded out of it's PokeBall, ready for a fight. Misty emerged at the pools surface, gasping for air. She wasn't swimming right, something was wrong.

"Charizard" Ash shouted, "keep that Tyranitar busy"!

Charizard roared and flew into the air. Ash dove back into the pool.

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu ran to the edge. Ash swam towards Misty. She was trying to hold herself above the water, her arms working hard to keep her afloat. Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"My leg, it's been hit" Misty told him.

"Don't worry Misty, I got you"!

He helped her swim towards the edge of the pool. An explosion rocked the building. Debris rained into the pool, splashing around them. Ash turned his head to see. Charizard avoided another Hyper Beam attack, and blasted a flamethrower. It engulfed, and swirled around Tyranitar. It roared in anger.

"Tyranitar" Mark shouted, "Earthquake"!

Tyranitar roared and stomped the ground. The building shook violently, causing cracks to appear along the walls. The ceiling split apart, and sunlight burst into the room. Larger debris rained into the pool. Charizard flew down and tried to lift Tyranitar, but the Pokemon was too heavy. Tyranitar roared, and sunk it's teeth into Charizard. Charizard roared back and blasted a flamethrower into Tyranitars face. Ash and Misty were almost to Pikachu.

"PikachuPi! ChuPikachu"!

Pikachu helped Ash and Misty climb out of the water. Ash was able to get a good look at Misty's leg. Her calf was bright red, skin slightly seared off.

"Seismic Toss"!

Ash turned just in time to see Charizard get thrown to the ground, and Tyranitar stomp onto Charizard's throat. Charizard was unable to move.

"Ash" Misty said, "the water"!

Ash looked down, water had been splashed all over the room soaking the floor.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted, "thunderbolt that Tyranitar"!

"PiiikaaaCHUUUUU"!

The electric bolt hit directly, and Tyranitar roared in pain. The electricity arced through the entire room, shocking all of them. Tyranitar stumbled back as the electric stopped. Charizard jumped to it's feet.

"Charizard, Pikachu, attack it now"!

Charizard flew into the air and blasted it's flame, Pikachu shocked Tyranitar once again. Tyranitar was engulfed in a fiery electric storm.

"NO" Mark shouted.

Tyranitar collapsed onto the ground, cracking the floor even more. Charizard landed, staring intently at Mark. Ash helped Misty to her feet. With Ash supporting her up, she made her way across the room, Pikachu leading them. Mark recalled his Tyranitar, and then tried to run, but Charizard flew into the air. It landed in front of the exit and roared at Mark. Mark slid to a stop, slipping on the water and hitting the floor. Mark stumbled to his feet. SMACK! Misty had lunged off of Ash, and punched Mark with all her might. Mark hit the floor again. Misty swayed, trying to keep her balance. Ash grabbed her waist, trying to steady her. Misty was breathing hard, fire erupting from her eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" she shouted, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LOOK AT IT"!

She was yelling so fiercely, that she nearly slipped from Ash's grip. She tried to kick her foor out and hit Mark, but she lost her balance. Ash tried to catch her, but the slippery floor brought the both of them down. Misty landed on top of Ash, but she was already trying to crawl to Mark. Ash grabbed her yet again, and held her back. Mark was cowering away, searching frantically for an exit.

"YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME"!

Her being soaked in water was not helping. She was slipping from Ash's grip,

"MISTY"!

Misty froze. She had never heard Ash yell that way before. It was fierce, ready to kill, but at the same time terrified, and concerned. Ash's voice echoed around the room. Bouncing everywhere from the soaked floor.

"Stop".

That time his voice came out almost a whisper. Misty slowly looked around her ruined Gym. The sun rays shining through the holes in the roof, the cracks running along the walls and floor. Misty's eyes began to burn, and her vision started to blur. She hung her head to the floor, closing her eyes and letting her forehead rest on the soaked tile. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her upright. She opened her eyes, and turned her head. Ash was pulling her up off the floor to him. Her head rested against his chest, and he tightened his hug. Misty's eyes burned more, and she buried her face into his shirt as a sob escaped her. Ash rested his cheek against her hair. His eyes flicked to Mark still lying on the floor, watching them.

"I suggest you leave" Ash said in a low voice, "now".

Mark got to his feet. Pikachu stepped in between Mark and his trainer. Sparks crackled out of Pikachu's cheeks. Mark made his way to the door, watching Pikachu carefully. Charizard half stepped to the side, leaving a small space for Mark to squeeze through. Mark tried to slide by without touching the Pokemon. He put a foot out the door, and Charizard roared behind him. Mark jumped and ran, disappearing out of the Gym. Ash let out a breath, and closed his eyes. Misty's hair tickling his face. She gripped his shirt tightly, and continued to cry. Ash squeezed her a little tighter.


	7. What Now?

Pikachu sat on a bench outside the Gym, watching Misty grit her teeth as a paramedic rubbed alcohol along her burn. She averted her eyes from the paramedic. A crowd had appeared, and Officer Jenny was doing her best to keep them back. Ash had still been holding her tight when the police arrived on the scene. They rushed the two trainers outside and called in a few inspectors. They were inspecting the building now, to make sure it would be safe to re-enter. The crowd was growing bigger. A few reporters were calling out, trying to get Misty's attention. Officer Jenny wasn't letting them anywhere near Misty. She closed her eyes in pain as the paramedic wrapped bandages around her calf. Misty opened her eyes as a blanket was laid across her back. Ash was tucking it around her neck, making sure it wouldn't slide off. His hand brushed her cheek, causing her heart to skip. The paramedic stood up.

"This is going to be just fine" he told Misty, "just don't put too much strain on it for the next couple weeks ok"?

Misty nodded and said thank you. Ash sat down on the bench next to Misty as the paramedic walked away. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. Her face turned red, how could Ash make her so nervous just by touching her? She looked up at him. He was staring off into the crowd, scanning each individual person. His eyes slightly narrowed. Was he searching for anyone else that could cause her harm? The thought made her turn a brighter shade of red. He had been very quiet since Mark ran off.

"Ash" she said softly.

He looked down at Misty, staring into her eyes. There was so much concern for her behind those deep brown eyes, she flushed even more. Could her face get any redder?

"Thank you" she said.

His head tilted, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"For reacting the way you did. Mark was going to hurt me. If you hadn't of been here-"

"He wouldn't have tried to hurt you if I hadn't" Ash cut her off, looking down at the ground.

Misty hesitated. He was right of course, but Mark would have shown his true colors eventually.

"Maybe not" she said as encouragingly as she could, "but he showed me who he truly was by seeing my interest in you-".

She stopped talking, catching what she just said. Ash quickly turned his head back to her. She had to be brighter than a cherry by now.

"What" Ash asked quietly.

"What" Misty responded almost immediately.

Ash's face started to turn red. Misty's eyes were locked in on Ash's. She had never noticed before just how beautiful his eyes were. They were soft, and confident. As if they knew something about her she did not. What was he thinking? What was she thinking?! Her mind felt like mush, her stomach floating into her chest. This was new, something she had never felt before.

"Pikachu"!

The rodents shout snapped them out of their trance. Pikachu was pointing to a small commotion among the crowd. Brock was in a heated discussion with Officer Jenny. Ash turned back to Misty. He squeezed her shoulder slightly and then lifted his hand. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as Ash stood up. Misty watched him walk towards Brock. She could hear a loud, very fast pace pounding. Was that her heart?! Shaking her head, she took a long, deep breath. The heat in her face began to die down, but her stomach was still in an uproar. She noticed she was trembling lightly. Misty tightened the blanket around her, and leaned back against the bench. What the hell was that? Her mind was grinding, working through what her stomach couldn't process. Why had Ash made her lock up like that? It was just Ash! Just Ash...she looked over to him talking with Officer Jenny. Explaining that Brock was a friend. Ash pointed back at her. Her heart skipped once again, as she saw his mouth say her name. She closed her eyes tight.

'This is just a normal reaction' she told herself, 'we just experienced a rough moment together. This is natural'!

"Are you ok Misty"?

She opened her eyes again. Her two friends were now standing in front of her, a look of concern covering Brocks face.

"I'll be ok" she responded, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

"What happened" Brock asked?

Ash and Misty shared a look. Misty didn't want to answer, she didn't want to bring Mark up in front of Ash. Not with how her stomach fluttered when he just now looked at her.

"This guy wanted to challenge her for a badge" Ash started.

Misty tried to keep her face straight. He lied to Brock for her! He didn't want Brock to know that she had been seeing Mark, or maybe he didn't want to believe that she had been.

"Misty tried to explain to him that the Gym was closed today, but he wouldn't listen" Ash continued on, "He tried to attack her. Provoke her into a battle. He ended up losing control of his Pokemon, and...well".

Ash glanced back at the Gym.

"PiPiPi" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Brock looked down at Misty. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. Brock crouched down in front of her.

"What did this guy look like" he asked.

"What? Why" Mist questioned, taken back.

"Because if I find him" Brock said, "I'm going to rip him apart for attacking my friends".

"No Brock" Misty said quietly, "He's not worth it".

She gave a quick glance to Ash, hoping that would reassure him that she wasn't going to see Mark again. She didn't know why she wanted Ash to know, but she felt like he needed too. Ash nodded at her, and smiled. Her heart warmed, and she smiled back.

"Excuse me, miss"?

One of the inspectors had came over. Brock stepped aside to allow the inspector to speak to Misty.

"Yes" Misty asked.

"We've reviewed the buildings structure" the inspector started, "unfortunately, it's stability is faltering. We can keep the rest of it from coming down, but it is going to take a few months to reconstruct it for official use".

"What?! How long exactly"?

"I'd estimate about six months".

"No! That's unacceptable. The Pokemon League starts in two weeks, and this Gym has to be running by then".

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't sanction that. We will inform the Pokemon League of what has happened here, and let them work around it" the inspector said sheepishly, "I hope you can enjoy your time off".

He walked away, leaving Misty breathless. She hung her head. What was she going to do now? She had no where to stay in Cerulean, and no family close by. This couldn't be happening.

'Dammit Mark' she screamed in her head, 'why did I let myself fall for that fake charm'?

"Misty".

Her head snapped up. Ash had crouched down. Pikachu had hopped onto the bench beside her, rubbing her back.

"Pi Pikachu".

"You can come with me" Ash said.

"What"?

"I can tell what you're thinking" Ash said, "come stay with me in Pallet for a while. Get away from Cerulean City, take a vacation".

Did he really want her to go with him? Or was he just being friendly? Why was her brain doing this to her?!

"It'll be fun" Ash continued, "I've missed spending time with you".

His words came out soft, and quiet. They resonated within Misty, he wanted her to go with him! But she had to be sure.

"I don't know Ash" Misty said unconvincingly, "are you sure"?

Ash stood up, taking Misty's hands in his. He pulled her to her feet. A slight pain shot through her leg from her wound, but Ash supported her upright.

"Yes" he said, "We still have a lot more catching up to do".

Misty looked into his eyes puppy dog eyes. How could she say no, seeing those brown eyes light up at the thought of her in Pallet with him.

"Ok" Misty said with a smile, "I guess I could use a vacation".

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all the views so far! I hope you are enjoying the story. I am doing my best to keep a steady flow and not get too far ahead of myself. Please let me know what you all think so far! Writing tips, story tips, or even story ideas are always welcome. Also there may not be a chapter update for a few days, what with the 4th of July coming up. Lot's of family stuff going on, but definitely stay tuned!**


	8. Journey back to Pallet Town

**Hey guys! I've gotten a few requests to make the chapters longer. So I did just that. This is the longest chapter thus far, I hope you all enjoy it. I will do my best to make the upcoming chapters decent length.**

* * *

Brocks truck rumbled down the road, gravel crunching beneath the tires. They had the windows down, wind whipping through their hair as the radio boomed. The sky was clear, and the wind was warm. Ash spoke to Misty and Pikachu in the backseat, telling a joke he had heard on his travels. Misty chuckled at it, and responded with a story of her own. Ash and Brock laughed as Misty was getting into her story. Waiving her hands around, and making accents. They laughed together. This was just as good as the old times. The three of them and their Pokemon, on the road, even if they were driving this time around. The sun was beginning to set when Pewter City rolled into view through the windshield. The streetlights were flicking on one by one. Brock waved out to a few people as they drove through the streets. He shut the truck off as they parked by his Gym. Ash was the first out. He opened Misty's door, and extended his hand. She smiled at him and took it. He helped her down out of the truck, helping her keep pressure off of her leg. He then extended his other arm for Pikachu. His Pokemon hopped up on his shoulder.

Brock led the way back to his house. Ash had let go of Misty's hand, letting her lean on his shoulder instead. She had half hoped he was going to continue holding her hand. She watched it sway as they walked, wanting to lock her fingers with his. Should she just reach out and grab it? Yes! No, yes, no! Why was it such a big deal? Just do it! But what if he freaked out? Then you play it off. Why do you even want to hold his hand when you're leaning on him? I don't know, just do it. The battle raged on in her mind until Brock unlocked his house. She lost her chance. Misty sighed to herself, hanging her head. What was that?! She felt his fingers lace through hers. She looked at Ash. He clearly had something on his mind, but what was it?Pikachu was looking at her, a grin spread across the Pokemon's face. Misty's face began to heat up as Ash helped her into the house.

"Get comfortable guys" Brock said, "I'll make us some dinner".

"Alright I'm starving" Ash exclaimed.

Brock headed into the kitchen, and Ash led Misty over to the sofa. He let go of her hand as he helped her sit down. He then inched himself onto the seat beside her. Pikachu hopped off of Ash, and curled up in Misty's lap. She scratched Pikachu's head, making him squeak with delight.

"Chaaa"!

"Pikachu has always been fond of you Misty" Ash told her.

"Well he is the one with the brains" she joked.

"What was that" Ash said, sitting up straighter, "who was the one always getting us lost"?

"I believe that was you" she said cracking a light smile.

"Only because I had your voice in my ear, distracting me" Ash said back.

Was that a joke or a compliment? Misty couldn't tell.

"Well if you knew how to listen better then I wouldn't have had to talk so much" Misty replied.

"I think I forgot how to listen because you talked so much" Ash mumbled.

"What was that"?

"Nothing" Ash quickly stated with an unconvincing grin.

"That's what I thought Ash Ketchum"!

They talked for a while, poking fun at each other whenever they had the chance. It wasn't until Ash said something about one of the Leagues he had been in, that Misty remembered she needed to get in touch with the Pokemon League here. Pikachu hopped out of her lap as Ash helped her up and over to the video phone.

"This could take a while" she said looking up at him, "why don't you go see if Brock needs help"?

"Alright" Ash said, "take your time, just holler at me when you're done ok"?

She nodded and started to dial. Ash walked into the kitchen, Pikachu behind him. Brock was slaving away at the stove. Pans and cooking supplies were spread out beside him, running along the counter top. Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing!

"Hey Brock, do you need any help"?

"Yea, you could set the table. I'm almost done" Brock said without turning around.

He was stirring intently. Ash grabbed a few plates and set to work on the table.

"What are you making"?

"My famous beef stew" Brock replied.

Ash's stomach growled loudly at the mention of beef.

"Just a few more minutes and we can eat" Brock laughed.

The table looked amazing, well the food on it did anyway. The pot of beef stew in the middle, with breadsticks, potatoes, and corn on both ends. The aroma of the food mixtures was intoxicating. Ash's stomach was yelling at him now, ready to feast. Misty's voice echoed from the other room.

"Ash, I'm done with the call".

Ash walked back into the living room. Misty was trying to get up out of the chair on her own, but was having no such luck.

"Stop that" Ash said, "They told you not to push it, let it rest"!

"I know what they said" Misty said as Ash took her arms, "I just can't stand needing support every time I wan't to get up".

"Well then, I won't support you" Ash said.

Without waiting for a reply, Ash bent down. Wrapping his arms under her knees and back, and lifted her up. She gasped aloud in shock. He carried her across the living room, her arms wrapped around his neck for better support. Ash looked at her reddening face, her cheek muscles twitching from trying to suppress a huge smile.

"You don't have to carry me" she stammered out.

"I know" he replied, "but it's fun to get you flustered up, you look cute-"

He stopped quickly, and then smiled awkwardly. He looked ahead of him, not wanting to show Misty how embarrassed he just made himself. He told her she looked cute...she was never going to let him live this down. Misty watched him process what he had just said. She smiled at his tense expression. Ash entered the kitchen, and sat her in one of the chairs at the table. Brock watched Ash as he sat down. Ash looked at him.

"What"?

"Nothing" Brock said, suppressing his grin, "Let's eat"!

Ash didn't need to be told twice. His plate was empty almost as soon as it had been filled. Brock had made plenty, knowing full well how much Ash could eat.

"So what did the Pokemon League say" Ash asked Misty as he refilled his plate.

"Oh just some of the official nonsense" Misty told them, "sorry for the accident, Pokemon League Officials will be supervising the reconstruction of my Gym, and one of the smaller towns nearby that has a Gym, will be substituting for me this year".

"How does that work" Ash asked.

"They'll send an Official out to the neighboring Gyms" Brock chimed in, "once they've chosen one as the substitute they'll contact the rest of the Gym Leaders so we can inform the challengers of where to go for their Cascade Badge".

"Oh" Ash mused, "so, they're going to be substituting for you the entire year"?

"Yes" Misty said, "they don't want to create confusion amongst later entries".

"At least you're going to get a longer vacation" Ash said.

Misty chuckled, "yes, I suppose I am".

"PiPikachu"!

After dinner, Ash helped Misty back into the living room. He sat her on the couch, giving her the remote. Pikachu curled up in her lap, and closed his eyes. Now Ash and Brock were scrubbing the dishes. Misty had insisted on helping clean up, but Ash would have none of it. He wouldn't have her standing on her leg, it needed it's time to heal. Ash and Brock chatted a little about everything. Eventually the conversation switched to Brock's dealings with girls. He had had much more luck lately, losing some of his rash approach for more subtle attempts. Brock wen't on, telling Ash stories about some of his luckier escapades. He had actually been seeing one girl for quite a while, but due to Pokemon League commitments, Brock had to let it go.

"So what's with you and Misty" Brock asked suddenly.

"What" Ash said quickly, taken back.

"Something has been up" Brock questioned, "it's the way you two are behaving towards each other. Don't tell me you guys have finally realized you _fancy_ each other".

Brock lightly elbowed Ash in the side. Ash turned red.

"Nothing's up Brock" he replied, "we just havent seen each other in a long time is all".

"Don't try and talk your way out of it" Brock smirked, "I am the girl master! I can tell when someone is head over heels. And you sir, have the beginnings of love about you".

Ash turned a brighter shade of red.

"It's not like that" he said unconvincingly, "we're just friends".

"Who are you trying to convince" Brock said, "me, or yourself".

Ash didn't answer. He just scrubbed away at the plate he was holding.

"Listen buddy" Brock continued, "there is something different between you two. Even if you can't see it yet. All I'm telling you is, don't let it slip away. Ok"?

Ash put the plate away, he looked down into the soapy water.

"Brock...".

Brock stopped scrubbing to look at his friend, but Ash didn't continue. He was pondering what Brock was saying to him, and his actions over the last few days. He had asked Misty to join him in Pallet. In truth he had initially asked because he felt guilty about her Gym, but no sooner had he asked did he realize he wanted to be around her. There was the way he locked up when she said something about being interested in him, the way their eyes locked together, how badly he wanted to hold her hand as they arrived at Brocks house, and the light flirting as they waited on dinner. The way he felt around Misty was exactly the same as he remembered, but there was also something different about her. He couldn't deny it, but he also couldn't place his finger on it. He thought back to a few of the girls he had been with. There had been a few during his journey as he got older. A few one nightstands, a couple of more serious relationships. He thought he knew what love would feel like, but maybe he had been doing it all wrong? Maybe it had always been right in front of him, and he was too young to see it.

'I need to find out' he thought to himself, 'because if I'm wrong, and something bad happens...I don't want to hurt Misty'.

"Ash, hey Ash" Brock said, snapping his fingers.

Ash snapped back into reality. He realized he had been staring off into space, scrubbing the same plate over and over. Brock had finished the remainder of the dishes and was draining the soap water.

"We're done cleaning" Brock told him, "you ok"?

"Yea, I'm fine".

"I'm going to set up the guest bed" Brock said as he backed out of the room.

Ash nodded and dried the plate he was still holding. He put it in the cabinet, and dried his hands.

'I need to find out' Ash thought again, 'guess I better go talk with Misty about it...'

The thought made his heart pound against his chest. He took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Hey Misty" Ash began as he walked into the living room.

She was asleep on the couch. Lying on her side, knees curled up to her chest. Pikachu lay on the other end, sprawled out. Ash smiled at the sight.

'I guess I'll take this as a sign that now is not the right time' he thought.

Ash walked over to the couch, being as quiet as he could. Misty shifted slightly in her sleep, and smiled. Strands of her hair was hanging over her face. Ash bent down, and maneuvered his arms under her, being as gentle as he could. Once he was able to get a good grip, he lifted her off the couch. Her head tilted into his shoulder, and her arms curled underneath her chin so that all her weight was on Ash's chest.

"The bed's ready" Brock whispered behind him.

Ash mouthed thanks and carefully carried Misty to the bedroom. He laid Misty in the bed. Her hair was still pushed down into her face. Ash brushed it aside. She was beautiful, much more beautiful than Ash remembered. Ash smiled to himself as Misty twitched. He pulled the covers around her, and tucked them in under her shoulders.

"Goodnight Misty" Ash whispered as he flicked off the lights and left the room.

Pikachu was still sprawled out on the edge of the couch. Brock was throwing a pillow and a blanket on the other end.

"She's out" Ash commented to Brock.

"She's been through a lot the last few days" Brock replied, "I hope the couch will be comfortable".

"It'll be fine" Ash said, "I'm still used to the ground".

"Alright" Brock chuckled, "night Ash, see you tomorrow".

Ash told Brock goodnight and then plopped on the couch. Pikachu stirred, but remained asleep. Ash covered his Pokemon up, and rested his head onto his pillow. It wasn't long before he was out, dreaming about the time him and Misty were at the lake.

* * *

Ash awoke to the smell of bacon floating through the air. He sat up almost vampire like. His eyes still closed, as his nose sniffed. He heard a giggle, and his eyes flew open. Misty was sitting on the other end of the couch, holding a plate. That's where the smell was coming from! Pikachu was on the arm of the couch, munching on a piece.

"Good morning" Misty said.

"Morning" Ash said stretching, "is that for me"?

He motioned to the plate of bacon.

"Yes sir" Misty said handing it to him.

Ash took it, ready to devour what was smelling so good.

"Have you had any" he asked, "I don't want to eat if you haven't".

"What?! Ash Ketchum is waiting on someone else to eat"?!

Ash smiled, "I've matured a little you know".

"Only a little" Misty giggled, "but yes, I have. Me and Brock have already ate. This is all for you and Pikachu".

"Pika"!

Without waiting any longer, Ash began his devouring of the bacon.

"Did you sleep well" Misty asked.

"Like a rock" he answered, wondering if he should tell her that he dreamed about their time at the lake.

"How about you" he asked instead.

"I didn't even know I got moved to the bedroom" she said, blushing slightly, "Brock told me you carried me".

"Yea" Ash said, "I didn't want to take the bed. I figured you should have it".

"That was considerate of you. Maybe you have matured a little more than I thought".

She elbowed his foot, and he smiled.

"Where's Brock" Ash asked.

"He had a challenger at the Gym" Misty told him, "he should be back any minute".

"He better, I'd like to see him before we head back to Pallet".

"Pikachu".

Pikachu was pointing at the plate of food. Ash tossed him one.

"Cha" the Pokemon squeaked with delight.

They finished eating, and were packing a few things together when Brock walked into the house.

"Leaving so soon" he asked.

"I'd like to get back to Pallet by tomorrow afternoon" Ash said.

"Just let me throw together some sandwiches for you guys first"!

"You don't have to do that Brock" Misty said.

"Nonsense" Brock told her, "I wouldn't dream of sending Ash away without some of my food"

"I can agree with that" Ash said.

"Pikachu"!

Ash and Brock bustled around the kitchen, prepping for their trip. Pikachu tried to put ketchup on most of the sandwiches, only being stopped by Ash. It wasn't long before Brock was handing over the lunch bag.

"Are you sure you don't wan't to join us" Ash asked as he took the bag.

"I would" Brock said, "but my brothers and sisters aren't ready to handle the Gym on their own for very long. I have to stay".

"Alright, take care Brock" Ash said, "I'll visit again soon".

Misty hugged Brock after Ash shook his hand.

"Thanks for the sandwiches" she said, "I'll stop by when I make my way back to Cerulean".

"See you guys" Brock waved as they headed out the door and down the road.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU YOU GOT US LOST" Misty's voice shrieked through the trees.

"We're not lost" Ash's voice echoed back, "this is the scenic route".

"The scenic route! Scenic route for what?! More trees and bugs"?!

They had spent the entire afternoon wandering through the Veridian Forest, and yes, they were lost. Ash wasn't going to admit that though, especially not to Misty. It didn't help that she was already on edge because of all the bugs, and Ash was trying his best not to stir the fire. Despite that her tone made her sound angry with Ash, she was holding on incredibly tight to his arm. Her leg caused her to still need his help. Pikachu sat on Ash's backpack, leaning against the back of his head. The Pokemon was doing everything it could to drown out the bickering.

"Maybe if I didn't have to try and avoid all the bug Pokemon for you, we'd be farther along" Ash commented.

He wasn't doing very well at not stirring the fire.

"Or maybe if you had a better sense of direction" Misty retorted back, "I honestly don't know how you made it through all your journeys"!

"Well I did though, didn't I" Ash said firmly, "so trust me. I know where I'm going".

"Hmph"!

Her arms tightened around his. He glanced at her, but she was holding her head away from him, her nose in the air.

'Some things will never change' he thought to himself.

They walked along a path they found, listening to the bug Pokemon buzzing in the brush. They walked in silence for hours. Stealing glances at each other when one wasn't looking, waiting for the other to speak first. Ash wasn't going to do it. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being right. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the brush next to them. Misty froze in fear, and Pikachu's ears twitched. Ash waited, a hand near his PokeBalls. Something wasn't right, whatever was in those bushes was watching them. Misty's fingers gripped tighter into Ash's arm. Something large ran away, crashing through the trees. They waited until the sound faded away.

"Come on" Ash said quietly, "let's keep going".

He pulled her along, trying to get her as far away from that area as possible. Neither one spoke again until the sun was about to set.

"I think we should stop and make camp" Misty said.

"Yea, ok".

Misty leaned against a tree, letting Ash's arm slide away so he could collect firewood. Pikachu hopped down off Ash's shoulder.

"Ash" Misty said softly.

He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry for earlier today" she said just as softly, "my temper still gets fired up sometimes".

She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at a small rock in front of her. Her eyes were closed, her left hand was crossed over holding her right wrist, and her shoulders were slumped. She was genuinely upset. Ash walked back over to her, putting his arms around her. She opened her eyes as his hair tickled her face.

"I'm sorry too" he said, "I can still be a little too hardheaded sometimes".

He backed away so that he could look into her eyes, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"But the arguing is me and you, right" Ash chuckled, "we argue because we care".

He smiled at her, gave her shoulder a light squeeze, and went back to gathering fire wood.

"You always hurt the one you love most" Misty mumbled to herself.

Her eyes started to burn, as she watched Ash work. She blinked rapidly, and rubbed her face to hide the water forming in her eyes. The fire flickered to life as the last bit of sunlight disappeared. Pikachu was telling Misty a story. She couldn't understand him, but she laughed nonetheless, watching the little Pokemon dance around the fire. Clearly it was something exciting. They munched on the last of the sandwiches Brock made as they talked. It wasn't long until Pikachu had fallen asleep, curled up next to Misty. The butterflies in her stomach returned as she watched Ash play with the fire, poking at it with a stick. The firelight made Ash's features sharper, even more defined.

"So Ash" she said, "what are your plans for us in Pallet Town"?

"I'm not sure yet" he answered, "the town has gained a few new things since I've been gone. There's a few clubs, and a waterpark now".

That wasn't the answer Misty had wanted, but she had been vague with the question. She wanted to know what was going on between them, but good old Ash, a little clueless as always.

"Guess we'll figure out when we need to" she said, mainly to herself.

What would happen in Pallet? Was something really developing between them? Misty had a crush on Ash when they were much younger, but she would never admit that. She thought it had gone away by now, that it was just because she was young.

'It will fade again' she tried to convince herself, 'he's just being friendly'.

'Yea right' a voice shouted in her head, 'keep telling yourself that'.

'Even I don't believe me'.

She felt something for him, that much she knew. Would he return those feelings? Maybe she should ask Ash? What harm could it do if she was wrong? Probably cause a little embarrassment for a few days, then they would be fine. She worked up her courage for a moment. Her stomach was in an uproar, churning every which way. Man, this was going to be a little harder than she thought. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Ash, can we talk"?

No answer. She looked at him. He was asleep! His chin hanging down onto his chest. Her stomach relaxed a little, and she smiled at the sight.

"Ash" she said aloud, "Ash".

He didn't respond, taking long deep breaths.

"Ash" she tried again, but to no avail.

'Not tonight' she told herself, 'let's wait a little longer and see'.

She sighed, and got on her hands and knees. Pain shot through her leg, but it wasn't so bad crawling like she was. She rummaged through their backpacks, pulling out the sleeping bags. She crawled back over to Ash, and threw one over him. She did her best to tuck it around him so it wouldn't slide off into the fire. She then crawled back over to Pikachu. She pulled the little Pokemon inside of her sleeping bag with her. Pikachu twitched in his sleep, but did not wake up.

"Goodnight boys" Misty said.

* * *

Misty woke to the sun shining through the trees, hitting her face. She turned over on her side to hide her eyes from the bright light. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision a little blurry. It came back into focus with a few quick blinks. Ash's hand was in hers. Only a few fingers locked together like they had fallen asleep holding hands and shifted slightly. Misty looked at Ash, her heart beating way to fast this early in the morning. He had moved in the night, much closer to Misty. His face merely inches from hers. Pikachu had moved also, she could see his tail sticking out of Ash's sleeping bag. Misty's fingers tightened. Ash must of felt her tense up through his hand, because he opened his eyes. He looked at Misty, smiled at her. He tried to stretch, pulling Misty's hand with his. He stopped, realizing that they were holding hands. They sat there for a moment, arms slightly raised in the air above them. Ash turned red, as their eyes locked. Misty could feel the heat in her face rising. They were incredibly close, she could feel his breath becoming more rapid. A small sneeze made Ash look down. Pikachu crawled out of the sleeping bag.

"Pika".

Ash let go of Misty's hand and scratched Pikachu between the ears.

"I think it's time for breakfast don't you buddy"?

His voice was quick, and cracked slightly.

"Pikachu" the Pokemon said, not seeming to notice.

"Let's see what we've got" Misty said quickly, rolling away from Ash to her bag.

She took slow breaths to let her body calm down as she rummaged through the bag.

'That was...' she didn't finish her thought.

She didn't know what that was. She couldn't process it, her mind wouldn't keep up with the rest of her. After a quick breakfast, they rolled up their sleeping bags and were on their way once again. This time, when they stopped to refill their water at a stream, Ash checked the map. He got them going in the right direction, and it wasn't long before Viridian City came into view. The warm sunlight engulfed them as they exited the trees. The breeze blew Misty's hair into Ash's face. She giggled, and pulled it back so it would blow behind them. As they passed the Pokemon Center, Ash recalled one of his first memories of Misty. She had just tracked him down to yell at him about her bike, which he had stolen...and destroyed. If it hadn't of been for that incident, they wouldn't be the friends they are. Ash smiled to himself, he would destroy her bike again and again if he had too. Although, it was probably best he didn't tell Misty that. Pallet Town wasn't much farther. Just a few more miles. Their stomachs growled at them in anger as the day wore on. Ash was saving his appetite for his mothers cooking. His mouth watered, he could taste it already. Afternoon approached, and Pallet Town came over the hill. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get home. He bent down and quickly picked Misty up, making her shout in shock.

"What are you doing"?!

"Shortening our walking time" he said.

He took off at a quick pace. Misty glanced at Pikachu on his back, who shrugged. Misty slightly shook her head, and repositioned her arms to hold onto Ash better.

"Admit it" she started a little nervously, "you just wanted to carry me because you think I'm cute".

Yep, Ash was right. She was never going to let him live that down.


	9. New Memories

"Steelix use Body Slam" Brock shouted.

Steelix reared up and lunged itself forward.

"Get out of the way Arcanine" the challenger shouted back.

Arcanine dove to the side as Steelix crashed to the ground. Dust fell from the ceiling as the vibrations rumbled through the room.

"Quickly Arcanine, Flamethrower"!

Arcanine launched a blast of fire from it's mouth. Steelix was too slow to maneuver, and the flames circled around the Pokemon. It collapsed to the floor, defeated.

"Good work" Brock congratulated the challenger as he recalled his Pokemon, "you've trained your Pokemon well".

"Thanks" the trainer said, "I make it a point to train everyday".

"It shows" Brock said, "here. The Boulder Badge for your hard work".

Brock handed over the rock shaped badge. The challenger took it, holding it up to the light to see it's shine.

"Have you heard about the Cerulean Gym this year" Brock asked.

"Yea, it has a substitute over in Venice Town".

Brock nodded. The trainer hesitated, opening his mouth to say something.

"Got something to ask" Brock questioned.

"I was told, that you know an Ash Ketchum"?

"He's a good friend of mine yes".

"I've been looking for him" the trainer said excitedly, "do you know where he is"?

"He was here a few hours ago, but he left for Pallet Town" Brock told him, "if you give his mother a call within the next day, I'm sure you'll catch him at home".

"Awesome, thank you"!

"How do you know Ash"?

"Oh I had a battle with him a while back, and I'm looking for a rematch".

"Oh Yea? What's your name"?

"Mark".

* * *

"Ash, NO" Misty shouted, but it was too late.

The flames engulfed him, hiding him from her view. She screamed and tried to run to his aid, but she couldn't move. Something big was holding her down, pushing her into the ground. Pikachu lay off to her right, not moving or breathing.

"ASH"!

The flames grew hotter as they exploded in size. Her skin started to blister as the fire grew closer.

"Misty"!

That was Ash's voice!

"ASH" she shouted, trying desperately to get away from whatever was holding her down.

It hissed a horrific metal shriek, and sank sharp claws into her side. She screamed in pain.

"Misty"!

"ASH"!

"Misty...MISTY"!

She jumped up, inhaling a deep, violent breath. She flailed her body, trying to get away.

"Misty calm down" Ash's voice yelled.

She felt hands grab her tight to restrain her from moving.

"Misty it's just me"!

She stopped fighting, realizing that the heat of the fire was gone. She was covered in cold sweat, and her breaths were quick and harsh. She looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in Ash's guest room, sitting on the bed. The covers had been thrown on the floor, and multiple things knocked off of the night stand. Ash sat beside her, his hands clasped firmly on her shoulders, pinning her arms to her side. He was staring at her intently, deep concern on his face.

"Misty" he said cautiously, "you ok"?

Her eyes filled with burning water, and she collapsed into his chest.

"I just had the worst nightmare" she choked.

Ash gently put one arm around her, and rubbed the back of her hair with the other hand.

"We were back at the Cerulean Gym" she continued trying not burst into tears, "only this time...Mark won. He had set the Gym on fire, and you and Pikachu were...were...dying. There was nothing I could do but watch..."

The sobs escaped, despite her best efforts. Ash didn't say anything, he just kept slowly stroking her hair. He rested his cheek on the side of her head as she sobbed. Her breaths slowed as she got herself under better control.

"It was so vivid...I could feel the heat, and smell the soot" she said.

"It's ok Misty" Ash said quietly, "you were scared. I would be too if I dreamed about you...dying"

He swallowed.

"But we're not. We're safe in my home. Away from Mark, away from Cerulean. You're safe with me, I won't let anything happen to you".

She leaned her head back to look at Ash.

"Thank you Ash" she said, "for being here for me".

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else".

She smiled as more tears filled up her eyes. Ash started to redden, and it took Misty a second to realize why. They were sitting extremely close, Misty's hands rested on Ash's chest. Ash's left arm was wrapped around Misty's back, and his other hand was still holding the back of her head. Misty's stomach exploded with butterflies. Her heart pounded like a drum, picking up pace. Was his face getting closer?! Was he pulling her to him? No, she was the one moving! What?! Her brain began to melt. Her lips slowly broke apart on their own. She wasn't in control, she was lost in how her body was reacting. Staring at Ash, this man who could make her feel safe with just one look.

"Ash! Honey can you come help me please" Ash's mother called from downstairs.

Misty's muscles had been so tensed up, that the sudden voice caused her to jump. Her head pulled back out of Ash's hand, and she started to tumble off the bed. Ash reacted quickly and caught her. He face inches from the floor. He pulled her back up and placed her on the bed. Neither one said a word, what could they say?

"Ash" Delia's voice called again.

Ash got up and walked to the door, he paused in the doorframe.

"I found a crutch my mother had to use a while back" Ash said motioning to the end of the bed.

Misty hadn't even noticed it, but there it was, leaned against the bed post.

"So you can get around without having to be supported everywhere" Ash continued, "I thought you might like that".

And he was gone down the hall. Misty let out the breath she had been holding in, and collapsed onto the pillow.

'What the hell was that? What the hell was that?!' she shouted in her head, 'we're you really just about to kiss Ash'?!

She rubbed her temple, closing her eyes at the pressure.

'That's twice now in the last 48 hours that you wanted to kiss him Misty...get it together'!

She laid there until the amazing smell of cooking food floated in the room. Her stomach growled at her.

"Make up your mind" she said to herself.

She needed to go downstairs, but she wasn't sure how Ash would react around her. The details were too fuzzy, was she the one moving closer to him, or was he pulling her closer? She couldn't remember, but if he had been pulling her to him...then to him she pulled away. Would he be upset with her? Would he want her to leave?

'No' she told herself, 'Ash isn't like that. Get a grip on yourself Misty! You are tougher than this, stop acting like such a little girl'.

She took a deep breath, and sat up to grab the crutch. It took her a hot minute to get used to walking with it, but she paced around her room in no time. She smiled to herself, and took off out the door. Ash and his mother were busy in the kitchen. Ash was setting the table as Delia finished up the cooking. Pikachu was helping with the table by carrying silverware and dishes to the other end. Pikachu spotted Misty as she entered.

"PikachuPi"!

Ash turned to see.

"You've already mastered that thing" Ash said impressed, then joked "I thought for sure I was going to hear you yell for help".

"Wouldn't you have liked to help the cute girl, Ash Ketchum" Misty joked back, in a flirty tone.

Ash blushed and hung his head. She would haunt him with that forever. He looked back up and grinned at her, she hadn't expected that.

"What can I say" he said, "I have a weakness for cute girls".

She tilted her head, did he really just say that? And in front of his mother?

"Now you sound like Brock" Misty retorted.

"If it works" Ash shrugged, placing the last dish on the table.

"Foods ready lovebirds" Delia said, placing trays of food in front of them.

Both of them were too hungry to register Delia's comment. Ash was already sitting down, filling a plate with waffles, bacon, and eggs. Misty leaned her crutch against the table, and reached for a plate.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your crutch Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said as they ate.

"No problem dear" Delia smiled, "I figured you were getting tired of limited movement".

"Oh yea, I was starting to lose my mind" Misty said.

Ash glanced up at her, she caught his eye. The look on his face told Misty he was wondering, if that ment she was getting tired of him. Misty gave Ash a wink to reassure him that she was not. Ash stifled a grin, and went back to his plate of food.

"I remember how impatient I got when my leg was hurt" Delia said, "Mimey could barely put up with me".

"Where is Mr. Mime" Misty asked, realizing for the first time that he was missing.

"He's been over at Professor Oaks Lab for a while now" Delia told Misty, "Professor Oak wanted Mimey to stay with him for a while so he could write a paper on a Mr. Mimes behavior".

They finished eating breakfast, and Ash was trying to help his mother pick up. She kept swatting his hands away.

"Stop it Ash" Delia said, "I've got it. You two go enjoy your day".

Ash looked back at Misty, who giggled.

"Alright then" Ash said extending his hand to help Misty out of her chair. Misty slid the crutch under her arm, and they headed into the living room. Pikachu followed them, jumping onto the couch.

"Coming with us Pikachu" Ash asked as he put on his shoes.

"Pika" Pikachu shook his head, curling up on the couch.

"You don't get to sleep all day now you know" Ash told his Pokemon.

Pikachu twitched his tail in response. Ash sighed.

"Ready to go Misty"?

"Mmhmm" she nodded.

Ash opened the door for her, and they stepped out into the sunlight. It was another beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and a warm breeze tickled their skin. Ash took a long deep breath. What to do? He hadn't actually given it any thought.

"What do you want to do" he asked Misty.

"I don't know" she said, "why don't we just go for a walk and see what happens".

"Sounds good to me"!

Off they went through Pallet Town. Ash led her around, showing her the sights he used to visit. Misty remembered him showing her back when they were younger, but it was just as fun seeing them again. He told her stories as they walked, times when him and Gary would get into trouble.

"Wait" she stopped him, "you and Gary used to get along"?

"Yea" Ash shrugged, " we used to hang out back before we got our first Pokemon".

"I never would have guessed that" she said.

"We get along great now too, just so you know" he said sticking his tongue at her.

"Maybe because he grew up and you're still a kid" she said, sticking hers right back.

Ash tried to reach out quickly and grab it. She sucked it back in as his fingers crashed against her lips.

"Do it again" he said, "I dare you".

"How about I just hit you with this crutch" Misty retorted.

"Oh yea? I can outrun you".

"Only with this injury. Let it heal and I'll whip your butt in a race"!

"Once that heals, you're on"!

A small cough made them look up the road. A couple had stopped and were watching Ash and Misty. They had their eyebrows raised. Ash and Misty turned red. How long had this couple been watching them? Ash reached down and grabbed Misty's hand. He pulled her along. They passed the couple, and continued on with their day. After a couple more of Ash's old hangout spots, they ended up at Professor Oaks lab.

"Hey" Misty said, "does Tracy still help Professor Oak"?

"I'm not sure" Ash said, "he wasn't here last time I visited".

"Let's go check, I haven't heard from Tracy in forever"!

Misty knocked on the door. They heard a latch slide and Professor Oak appeared.

"Well hello" he said, "good to see you two again".

"Hi Professor" they chimed.

"Is Tracy still around" Misty asked.

"Tracy" Oak mused, "why yes, he's out back on the ranch with the Pokemon".

"Would you mind if we joined him" Ash asked.

"Not at all, go right ahead".

"Thanks Professor" Misty said.

"He should be out by the pond" Oak called to them as they headed through his lab.

Sure enough they found Tracy crouched in some bushes, sketching on his notepad.

"Tracy" Misty called.

Tracy looked up at the sound of his name. His face lit up at his surprise guests.

"Ash, Misty" he called, "it's been a long time. Misty what did you do to your leg"?

"Oh we just had a little accident last week...how's work going" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It's going great" he said excited, "I'm still learning so much everyday. What about you Ash? What brings you back to Pallet"?

"It's time I stayed home for a while" Ash answered, "a Pokemon journey just isn't quite what it used to be".

Tracy glanced between Ash and Misty, squinting his eyes slightly. Ash and Misty shared a look.

"Oh I get it" Tracy said.

"Get what" asked Ash

"You two are finally a thing, and want to stay together, right"?

They both turned a bright shade of red.

"What" they nearly shouted in unison.

"Not right" Tracy asked confused, "I could have sworn...you two's body language says otherwise...maybe I need to work on my people reading skills as much as my Pokemon reading skills".

Ash and Misty quickly changed the subject, getting Tracy to ramble on about the Pokemon at the lab. They took a stroll across the ranch, finding Ash's Pokemon on the other side. Some of his Pokemon were overjoyed to see Misty again, while Ash introduced the rest to her. Ash's Scraggy tried to head butt her, but Ash picked Scraggy up just in time. Misty giggled as Scraggy head butted Ash instead. He shook it off and laughed.

"Scraggy prides himself with greeting every knew Pokemon on the ranch that way" Tracy told Ash.

"Same old Scraggy right" Ash laughed.

"Scraggy"!

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out on the ranch. Misty bonded well with Oshawatt, playing catch with the little water Pokemon's scallop. It wasn't much longer until Ash's stomach began it's usual complaining.

"Guess it is way after lunch time" he said.

"Let's head back, we can make something to eat at the lab" Tracy said.

"I hope Professor Oak has something good to eat" Ash said happily.

"All you ever think about is food" Misty joked.

"Food's not the only thing I think about" Ash said quickly.

"Oh yea"?

Ash didn't answer her, he was already telling his Pokemon goodbye. Misty caught Tracy staring at her, and she quickly looked away. She had just given him more evidence he had been right. Well, somewhat right.

"Let's go" Ash said pointing towards the lab.

He marched off, leading the way.

* * *

"Goodbye, take care now" Oak said.

It was nearing sunset as Oak and Tracy waved to Ash and Misty as they walked down the road.

"Oh! Ash" Oak shouted.

Ash stopped and turned back.

"I may have an errand for you in a few days" Oak shouted, "if you're feeling up to the task".

"Sure thing Professor" Ash called back, "just give me a ring".

"Will do"!

Ash waved once more, and him and Misty set off down the road again.

"Where to now" Misty asked, "home"?

"Not yet" Ash said, "we have one more thing I would like to do".

"What's that"?

"It's a surprise" Ash told her.

Misty tried to get it out of him as they walked. Ash wasn't giving in. He would make her believe she was on the right track, but then reveal she wasn't even close.

"Alright Ash" Misty finally said, "either you tell me now, or-"

"Or what" he said, cutting her off, "We're here"!

Misty hadn't noticed where they were headed, or that the sun had set. They stood on the edge of a lake, the water glowed in the moonlight. Fireflies buzzed around the lake, reflecting off the waters glassy surface.

"I know it's not the same lake as last time" he said, "but I figured any lake would do".

Misty was shocked, she didn't know what to say, or what this was about.

"What are we doing here" she nervously demanded.

Ash chuckled at her tone.

"We're just hanging out at the lake" he said, "a good end to a good day right"?

"You always find ways to surprise me Ash Ketchum" Misty said with a smile.

"It's what I do" he said, "come on".

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the water. Misty laid her crutch beside her, and removed her shoes. She stuck her feet into the warm water, sighing with relief. Ash sat beside her, leaned back on his hands. They stared at the clear sky, watching the stars twinkle overhead. Ash noticed a few white flowers blow in the breeze beside him. He reached out and plucked one.

"Here Misty" he said, trying to place the flower in her hair.

She blushed, remembering the last time he put a flower in her hair.

"It's white this time" he said, "not yellow".

She giggled, "I know what color it is".

Ash got the flower pinned in her hair. He examined it to make sure it would stay.

"Ash" Misty said softly.

He looked at her.

"Thank you for inviting me along" she continued on, "I truly didn't know what I was going to do once the Gym was damaged. But...I'm sort of glad it happened, I've had so much fun this past week with you. And I just...Thank you".

"You don't need to thank me" Ash said sitting up straighter, "we should thank Mark".

Misty looked at him, he was joking right?

"If he hadn't been the jealous type...we wouldn't be sitting here on this lake. I probably wouldn't be sitting here next to this amazing woman, and I probably wouldn't have gotten to spend this past week with her either".

Yea, he was joking, and leave it to Ash to do it in a sweet way.

"Of course you would say something I wanted to hear, but not want to hear at the same time" Misty said shaking her head.

"It's what I do" he said again.

He smiled at Misty, making her smile back. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. His black hair had a shine across the top of it, and his eyes were softer, more caring.

She touched the flower in her hair, and before she knew what she was saying, she said, "Hey Ash...is this a date"?

He stiffened, clearly caught off guard. Misty's eyes widened at the realization of what she said. Why did she say that? What the hell?!

"Um, well...you see...I...um...well it's...I mean...what it is...um..." Ash stammered, trying to find his words.

He stopped speaking as he looked at Misty. She was stunning in this light. The white flower in her hair was shining bright, mixing well with the twinkle in her eyes. Those blue eyes...Ash was suddenly lost in them. They sparkled like diamonds as she stared back at him. He couldn't take his eyes away. His heart started to pound like a drum, while his stomach swirled around.

"Ash..." Misty said ever so softly, but he didn't answer.

Misty was just as lost in his eyes as he was hers. Heat was exploding into her face, and her muscles were tightening up. Not again...not again! Misty couldn't take it. She couldn't keep getting into this situation. This was the third time! Her gaze snapped to his lips, and then quickly back to his eyes. Was he growing closer? No he couldn't be! Something was going to happen, someone would interrupt them. Pikachu was going to pop up any minute now...where's the interruption? This can't happen! This can't happen! We're friends! Misty...shut up. Her stomach did a few hundred summersaults as Ash's lips connected with hers. Her back arched to meet his height better. The world melted away, the only sensation she could feel was Ash on her lips. They were so soft and warm. An eon had passed before they broke apart. Ash rested his forehead on hers, letting her hair tickle the sides of his face. Misty slowly opened her eyes. Ash was looking at her, fear hiding behind his triumphant face. He was waiting to see if he had done something wrong. Misty blinked fast, her mind still mush from the kiss. Ash took her silence that she was not angry, and smiled at her. Misty grinned back, a little bigger than she ment too.

"I couldn't help myself" Ash finally said.

"Me neither" Misty replied.

"That was-"

"Incredible" Misty finished for him.

Ash's grin spread from ear to ear. He slowly tilted his head back and forth, rubbing his forehead on hers. Misty's closed her eyes, feeling his skin rub on hers.

"I guess we should head back" Ash said, "it is starting to get pretty late".

Misty opened her eyes again. The look on Ash's face told her he didn't want to head back, but he knew they needed too.

"Yea" Misty sighed, "I guess we should".

Ash smiled at her once more, and then stood up, taking Misty's hands in his. He pulled her to her feet, and took a little longer to let her go than normal. Ash picked up her crutch, passing it to her. She positioned it under her shoulder. Ash's fingers snaked their way into Misty's, locking in tight. Misty's mind was a jumbled mess for the majority of the walk back. Once she started to get her thoughts together, she was a little angry with herself.

'You just kissed Ash...you just kissed your best friend. You don't even kiss on the first date! What the hell girl'?

She looked up at Ash. He still had that goofy grin spread across his face.

'But it was so amazing...I've never had a kiss like that...'.

Her mind continued to berate, yet congratulate her. Was it wrong? Should they not have done it? But it felt so right! Then why was she battling herself over it? They arrived back at Ash's house. Ash stopped at the door, noticing something was up with Misty.

"You ok" he asked her?

She looked into his eyes, then looked away just as quickly, "I don't know...".

Ash's face fell.

"You're upset about the kiss"?

"No! I mean...I'm not sure" she said confused, "don't get me wrong Ash, that kiss...was absolutely amazing. I think that's what's scaring me. I've never even kissed someone on the first date...but you...you were able to get to me somehow...".

She trailed off, unsure of what to say after that.

"I see" Ash said quietly.

They stood at the door in silence. Misty's eyes started to burn, filling with water. She hung her head. Of course she would hurt Ash after he just gave her the most amazing kiss she'd ever had.

'Dammit Misty' she yelled at herself, 'You're pathetic...'.

"Misty" Ash finally said.

She looked back up into his eyes.

"I can tell you're blaming yourself" he said, "dont! Maybe that kiss was too soon. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen. I can't tell you, but I can tell you, that I would do it over and over again. I'll take you upstairs to your bed...and you can think on it all day tomorrow. And whatever you decide, we'll go with. Ok"?

The tears escaped down Misty's face. Her lip quivered, but she nodded. Ash pulled her close, giving her the most comforting hug he could muster. He then opened the door, and led her inside.


	10. Reflections

"MISTY" Ash yelled in pain.

Misty watched the flames lick his skin, singeing his hair. Ash tried to extend his hand out to her, but a large metal claw swung through the air, cutting Ash across the face.

"ASH" Misty shouted, trying to run to him.

A loud metal shriek filled her ears, and she was shoved to ground. Sharp talons digging into her back. Misty screamed in pain.

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu dove through the flames, sending an electric arc towards Misty's attacker. The weight lifted off of her back, and she started crawling towards Ash again. A loud, deep laugh echoed around them. Misty winced at the sound.

"Pika" the Pokemon shouted in agony.

Misty glanced back, seeing Pikachu flying through the air. Blood spilling from the little Pokemon.

"NOOOO" Ash yelled.

He tried to get up out of the flames, but their large attacker swooped down, scratching across Ash's back. He slammed into the flames again. His clothes melting to his skin.

"ASH! ASH" Misty shouted.

Ash reached out to her, but his hand fell to the ground. His fingernails burnt off.

She reached out to his hand, her fingertips touching his. Her attacker slammed into her back, talons sinking in again. Misty jumped awake, covered in a cold sweat again. She was breathing hard, her eyes jumping around the room. She had thrown the covers to the floor, and had a death grip on the sheets. She released her grip, and took a long, deep breath. Her muscles relaxed, and she wiped the sweat off her brow. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to let the dream fade away. She could still hear that deep laughter, Mark's deep laughter, he had been enjoying killing them.

Misty quickly grabbed her crutch and got out of bed. Ash, she wanted to see Ash. She needed to make sure he was alright. It was silly, but she just had to see. She opened the door to his room, peering inside. He was sprawled out on his bed, on leg hanging out of the covers. Pikachu lay beside him, tucked under his arm. Ash's face was contorted, like he was having a bad dream. Misty sighed to herself. She thought about waking him, but stopped herself. Remembering the events of last night. The kiss flooded into her mind, shoving her nightmare aside. She couldn't wake him, what would she say? Hey Ash, I had a bad dream and I need you right now. But I'm not sure where things stand between us?

'Yea...that would work perfectly' Misty scolded herself.

She looked at him one last time, before closing the door, and heading down the hall.

* * *

A small rustling on his bed woke Ash up. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. Pikachu's tail was poking out of the covers, hanging off of the bed. Pikachu was shifting around. The Pokemon crawled out from under the covers, looking frustrated.

"Couldn't sleep well either eh buddy" Ash asked groggily.

"Pikachu" the rodent said angrily.

Ash closed his eyes again, his mind already racing through last nights events. He moved his arm up to lay across his eyes. He tilted his head back and forth, knocking it against the headboard.

'It's too early for this' he thought.

Pikachu tilted his head at his masters behavior.

"Pikachu"?

Ash moved his arm to look at his Pokemon.

"I had a great afternoon yesterday Pikachu" Ash talked, "and then an even more amazing night...but I'm not so sure Misty did..."

"PikaPikachu"?

Ash sighed, "I kissed her last night Pikachu".

"PiPiPi"!

The Pokemon looked excited, his ears perking straight up.

"She ended up crying at the front door" Ash continued.

"Chuuuu" Pikachu's ears drooped down.

The Pokemon moved closer to Ash and rubbed his shoulder, doing his best to comfort his master. Ash closed his eyes tight. Ash opened his eyes and sat up. Pikachu watched him.

"Let's get something to eat buddy" Ash said, "some food will probably do me good right"?

"Pika"!

Ash got dressed and him and Pikachu headed downstairs. The smell of breakfast floated through the house. His mothers cooking always smelled good. Ash entered the kitchen. Delia was cooking away, but Misty wasn't there.

"Morning Mom" Ash said, "Misty still asleep"?

"Morning honey" Delia said, "No she's not. She just left no more than ten minutes ago. Said she had a few things to do, she didn't even want breakfast. Are you two ok"?

"Oh...yea, we're fine" Ash said unconvincingly.

Delia gave him a pressing look, but didn't pursue it.

"Well at the very least you should eat" she said, "can't let you go hungry now can I"?

* * *

Misty walked through town, not sure where she was headed, just wanting to go somewhere. She was trying to organize her thoughts, but her brain was having none of it. That nightmare didn't help. It had returned to the forefront of her mind, and the details were more vivid than the last one. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her crutch tight. The smell of Ash's burning flesh had rushed through her nose. She swayed in place as her stomach churned. She turned her head in the other direction, hoping it would help. Over the trees, she caught sight of the rooftop to Professor Oaks lab.

'Tracy' she thought, 'I'll go see Tracy'.

Swinging her crutch around, she was off. Keeping her mind focused on this simple task. Visiting Tracy. She passed people out shopping, rushing around for their lunch break, or doing whatever it was people did on a Wednesday afternoon. A few people smiled at her, and she would smile back. Most, however, stared at her crutch, mumbling to their neighbor.

'Oh yea, stare at the cripple' Misty thought, 'come over here and I can make you a cripple'.

As she walked she wondered. Maybe her leg has already gotten a bit better? One way to find out. She lowered it to the ground, hesitating for a moment, then eased more pressure onto her leg. It didn't hurt very much, so she tried more weight. Doing good so far-OW! Pain jolted through her calf.

'Not quite there yet, guess I shouldn't push it'.

She lifted her leg back off the ground, and continued on her way.

* * *

Ash thumbed through the TV channels, mindlessly clicking the remote. Pikachu watched his trainer, concern on the Pokemon's face. Ash dropped the remote and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"Pika"?

As looked at Pikachu. He reached out and rubbed his Pokemon between the ears.

"Come on Pikachu" he said, "let's get out of the house for a while".

"Pikachu" Pikachu said, jumping onto Ash's shoulders.

They strolled outside, making small talk to the folk of Pallet Town. Ash walked up to a small tourist site, a large hill overlooking the town. Ash could see for miles out. He could see the Pokemon running through the fields at Professor Oaks ranch.

"Chuuu!" the little Pokemon exclaimed at their view.

Ash thought of Misty, he hadn't brought her up here yesterday. He should have, she would have liked the view.

"What do you think Misty is going to decide Pikachu" Ash mumbled.

"PikachuPi" Pikachu shrugged.

Ash sat in silence, feeling the wind whip his hair around, until a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Is that you Ashy-Boy"?

Ash turned to see his visitor.

"Gary" he exclaimed, "what are you doing here"?

"I could ask you the same question" Gary said walking up beside Ash, "how you doing Pikachu"?

"Pikachu"!

"Good, I'd hate it for Ash to lose his touch as a trainer" Gary mocked him.

"I'd still be better than you" Ash remarked back.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Gary said, "so what are you doing up here anyway"?

Same old Gary.

"I just needed a quiet place to think for a bit" Ash said vaguely, "and you"?

"I've always stopped by here for a bit on my way back home" Gary answered.

"How long are you back for"?

"Not sure yet. Gramps called me a while back asking for my help at the lab. I guess it depends on what he needs".

Didn't Oak tell Ash he may have an errand for him in a few days? Was it related to what he needed Gary for?

"What brings you back home" Gary asked.

"Hm, Oh, I figured it was time to stay home for a while. Take a break from the Journey for a bit" Ash answered, not really wanting to give out the explanation again.

"Oh Ashy-Boy" Gary started, "you're as easy to read as an open book. Somethings bothering you, got any more to say"?

Ash hesitated, should he tell Gary? What harm could it do?

"It's Misty" Ash answered him, "me and her...well, I guess we're not really a thing, but I guess she's trying to decide if she wants us to be".

"Yikes, sorry I asked" Gary said, "if you want my advice, I'd tell you to let her be. Let her figure it out on her own terms".

"That's what I'm doing".

"Then there's nothing else you can do Ashy-Boy, except wait it out".

Ash didn't say anything. That was not the answer he was hoping for, even though he knew that's what he needed to do.

"At least she's considering it" Gary continued, "I thought you two would never get this far. I figured you'd never tell her how you felt".

"I told her all right" Ash said, "I kissed her".

Gary's mouth fell open in shock.

"Who'd have thought Ash would grow a pair of balls"!

Ash glared at him, making Gary laugh.

"I'm just pulling your leg Ashy-Boy, lighten up".

"Don't you have to help Professor Oak" Ash said in a joking mock.

"Yea, I probably should head over to the lab. Hey, about 8 I'll be checking out that new bar over on Marill Street. You should join me" Gary said

"You know, I may just do that" Ash told him, "I could use a fun night out".

"Smell ya then Ash".

Ash watched him go until he was out of eyesight.

"PikachuPi".

"Yea, I hear ya Pikachu" Ash said with a small smile, "somethings will never change".

* * *

"Hey Misty! No Ash today" Tracy asked as Misty came up to him.

He was out on the ranch once again, sketching some of the Pokemon playing in the pond.

"Not today" Misty answered him, "I kind of need some time away from him".

"Uh oh, what did you two argue about this time" Tracy asked.

"No we didn't argue about anything" Misty smiled, "I just need to figure a few things out is all".

Tracy narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it"!

"Knew what" Misty asked.

"You two do have a thing going" Tracy stated, "now you're trying to figure out if it's what you really want"!

Misty closed her eyes, she took a breath. There was no use lying about it.

"Yes" she replied, "it happened ok. Me and Ash were out by the lake, he kissed me, and now I'm trying to figure out exactly what I want to do about it. Happy"?

Tracy was taken back by her sudden honesty.

"I didn't expect you to tell me" he said, "wait, you kissed him, and you're not sure if it's what you want? Then why'd you do it"?

Misty didn't answer right away. That last question hit her like a rock. Then why'd she do it? Exactly Misty, why? You wanted that kiss, you didn't fight it, you leaned into it.

"I know you think that being around Ash right now will only confuse you more" Tracy continued, "but I think that, maybe being around Ash right now is exactly where you need to be".

"There's another thing" Misty said, "a nightmare. I keep having the same one. I watch Ash die in a fire, a fire caused by...somebody who wants us dead".

She wasn't sure if she should tell him the somebody was Mark, that would involve a lot more backstory.

"Oh" Tracy said twisting his face up, "they do say if you keep having the same dream then your mind is trying to tell you something".

"That doesn't help Tracy" Misty said slowly.

"Sorry, do you have any idea who the person who wants you dead is" Tracy asked, "in the dream I mean".

Misty swallowed, "Yea...His name is Mark".

She proceeded to fill in all the details. They spilled out of her before she could stop herself. It was nice to talk about it. She had been holding in quite a bit since the battle at the Gym, and the relief of letting it go felt good. She told him about her date with Mark, how she actually thought he would be a decent guy. She told him Ash had ran into them at the end of the date, and from then Mark's attitude did a one-eighty. She explained the fight at the Gym, and the way Ash defended her. Then she talked about their journey back to Pallet Town, and the day her and Ash had yesterday, ending with the kiss. She told more detail about her and Ash's day then the rest of the story. Explaining how her feelings had started to grow more frequent, and stronger. Tracy was a good listener, he didn't say a word her entire story. When she was finished, Tracy took a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I think ok" he asked carefully.

"Yea, ok. Go ahead" Misty said.

"Don't smack me with that crutch, but I think Mark has caused you to have some trust issues, and you keep dreaming of Ash dying because he is the one who saved you. You feel guilty that your inability to judge Mark correctly almost caused both you and Ash to get hurt. You want to redeem yourself somehow, so you keep trying to save Ash in your dream. But saving Ash is a double negative. You're putting saving him and being with him in the same boat. Saving him would redeem yourself, but saving him would also mean you want to be with him. And because of the trust issues Mark created, you keep getting stopped just before you can, and you keep having this dream because of the internal struggle your forcing yourself to go through".

Misty didn't know what to say, that was the most shocking revelation she had ever heard. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to say something, but nothing would come out.

Finally she said, "how on earth did you get all that out of my story"?

"I watch and read body language for a living" he laughed, "I read into living things and their emotions. It's really not that complicated".

Misty looked down, Tracy's logic resonating around in her mind.

"You're going to continue to have dreams, maybe not that one in particular, but they will continue unless you decide what you feel is the right thing to do" Tracy told her.

"Be with Ash or don't" Misty added on, trailing off.

"You need to make a choice" Tracy said, "but don't rush it! Sure the nightmares suck, but rushing a decision like this isn't a good move".

Misty nodded, "you know I never would've gathered you were this smart from our journey through the Orange Islands".

"Thanks...Wait a minute" Tracy said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty laughed, "I'm just playing Tracy. Thank you, you've been a big help".

"Anytime Misty, I do have one more question"?

Misty tilted her head to the side.

"Have you told Ash the entire story you just told me? I mean I'm glad to help, but I think he is the one you really need to be having this conversation with".

Misty looked down, "No I haven't. I've only brought Mark up once since the Gym".

Tracy gave her a hard look.

"I know" Misty said, "guess I should go find him then huh"?

Tracy nodded, "that would a be a wise thing to do. I can only imagine what he must be thinking right now".

Misty hadn't thought of that. He was probably worried sick about her, assuming all kinds of horrible things.

'Regardless of what you feel towards Ash he's still your friend, how could you just leave him to wonder like that' she scolded herself.

"You better go" Tracy told her.

"Yea, you're right" Misty said, "thank you again Tracy".

"No problem Misty" Tracy waved as Misty walked off.

* * *

Ash walked along Marill street as the sun was beginning to set. He had spent the day aimlessly wondering around. Part of him hoped he would bump into Misty . He passed Professor Oaks lab at one point, and debated about going in to see Tracy. He decided against it, he didn't feel like explaining the entire story, and he knew Tracy would ask. Pikachu wasn't with him, he had dropped his Pokemon off at home.

"Pikachu!" the Pokemon protested, not wanting to let his trainer be alone.

"I'm sorry buddy" Ash said, "but Pokemon aren't allowed into bars. It's a safety thing".

"Pika" Pikachu folded his arms.

"I'll be back later tonight ok? Plus I need you stay, and be here for Misty when she comes back" Ash said.

Pikachu sighed, and nodded.

"Thanks buddy".

Ash walked up to the bar, he could hear the music from outside. He checked the time on his PokeGear. Ten till eight, Gary should be showing up any minute.

'Guess I'll wait inside' Ash thought to himself.

The bouncer double checked his ID, but waived Ash in. His eardrums shook as the music flooded in. The bar was packed with people. Dancing, playing pool, lounging at the tables, or standing in a group having a good time. Ash looked around the bar, trying to decide the best path he could take. He caught a blonde girl staring at him. She winked, and he gave a weak smile back.

"Ash"!

He turned to the sound of his name. An arm was waiving above the crowd, Ash tilted his head up to get a better look. Gary was waving at him, motioning for him to join. Ash worked his way through the crowd, apologizing as he bumped into people.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it" Gary said loudly, "I though you'd chicken out".

"You should know I never back down" Ash had to speak just as loudly as Gary.

"Anyway, this is Maria, and Terrence" Gary said, introducing the two people standing behind him.

Ash shook each of their hands.

"Guys this is Ash. He started his Pokemon Journey the same day we did, just a little later" Gary told them.

Wait what?! These were the other two Pallet Town trainers? Ash had never gotten to meet them before.

"You made it into the top 16 here in the Kanto League right" Maria asked him.

"Yea" Ash said, "I guess it wasn't too bad for my first League".

"You made it farther than the rest of us" Maria said, "I didn't get past the first round".

"Ok, we're not here to talk Pokemon" Gary interrupted, "I'm here to drink, and dance"!

"Here here" Terrence seconded, raising his glass.

"Speaking of" Gary continued, "Ash needs one, let's go"!

Before Ash could say anything, he was swept away to the bar.

* * *

Misty arrived back at Ash's home, letting herself through the front door. The sun had set, and she wasn't expecting Pikachu to be waiting on her.

"PikaPikachu"!

"Well hello Pikachu" Misty said, "where's Ash"?

"PikaPika PikachuPi".

"I really wish I could understand you sometimes" Misty sighed.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Ketchum" Misty called out.

"Yes dear" Delia's voice called out from the kitchen.

Did that woman ever go to any other part of the house?

"Have you seen Ash today" Misty asked as she walked into the kitchen, Pikachu behind her.

"Yes" Delia said, "he came home earlier to drop his Pokemon off".

'Why would he need to drop his Pokemon off' Misty thought.

"He said something about going to a bar with Gary tonight" Delia continued, "you two are ok right? Ash seemed a little depressed this morning".

"We're fine" Misty answered her, "we just need to talk about a few things".

Delia's face was easy to read. She knew exactly what Misty ment, but she didn't say a word about it.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you tagged along with them at the bar" Delia said, "I'd feel better knowing you were there with him".

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on his night" Misty started.

"PikachuPi" Pikachu said tugging at her pants.

He was pointing to the door. Misty looked at Delia, and her face was clear. Misty couldn't put off their talk, it needed to happen. She only hoped Ash wasn't drunk.

"Ok" Misty said, "I'll go find him".

* * *

Ash downed another shot, his throat burned as the liquid dove down. He coughed as Gary laughed.

"You haven't done this much have you"?

"Not really no" Ash laughed.

His body was getting lighter. A fuzzy feeling spreading through his muscles. His vision was a tad behind his eye movement, but he felt great! He needed this, he needed to get his mind off of Misty for a bit. He bobbed his head to the music, making conversation with Maria and Terrence. He asked about their Journeys, making Gary scoff. The three boys were soon pointing out girls, and rating them to each other. Maria shook her head, and pointed out a few guys. Terrence was having none of it, but Ash and Gary joined in.

"What about him" Maria asked.

"He's hot for a dude" Ash joked.

"Go get his number" Gary said elbowing Ash.

"Hold on" Ash said, "watch this"!

Ash stood up and walked straight to the guy.

"Is he seriously..."Gary said in shock.

"Ummmm, what's he doing" Maria asked.

Ash talked with the guy for a moment, then turned back to his group and pointed. The guy looked at Ash's friends and made an 'I approve face'.

"They're coming back, why is Ash bringing him back" Maria asked, panic in her voice.

"Hey guys" Ash said, "this is Steve, and I politely informed him that Maria would like to dance".

Maria's mouth fell open. Terrence and Gary doubled over in laughter.

"Um, I...what"? Maria stammered.

Steve extended his hand, a grin spread from ear to ear. Maria gave a joking glare to Ash, and took Steve's hand. He whisked her away to the dance floor.

"That was some of the best shit I've ever seen" Terrence remarked.

"She wasn't going to do it" Ash said, "so I helped".

Gary's eyes flicked behind Ash, as a finger tapped his shoulder. Ash turned to see the blonde girl that had winked at him.

"Hey there" she said, "would you like to dance"?

"Who, me" Ash asked perplexed.

"No, your chair, of course you silly" the girl giggled.

"Oh no" Ash started, "I can't...I mean, I've got...well..."

"Go Ash" Gary said, "don't chicken out now".

Ash gave Gary the same joking glare Maria had given him. He then took the girls hand, and off they went. She knew what she was doing more than Ash, but he spun her around nonetheless.

"I haven't seen you in here before" the girl said, "what's your name"?

"First time being in here. I'm Ash" he said, "you"?

"Kelly".

"I assume you come in here often then"?

"Only twice a week".

"I guess that's not too bad, twice a week is twice more than I've ever been in a bar" Ash joked.

Kelly giggled, and spun around, taking Ash with her. Ash did what he could to keep up with her dancing.

"You're not too bad for someone who doesn't get out and do this" she told him.

"I think the alcohol is helping me out" Ash chuckled.

"Ah, you may have a point there" she winked at him.

They finished up the song, and Ash spun her one last time. He noticed Gary waving frantically at him, trying to get his attention. Ash stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Gary, having caught Ash's attention, started pointing to the door. Ash followed his motion, and froze. There was Misty, staring at him. Kelly leaned up against Ash, and ran her hand through his hair.

"Want another dance" she purred.

Misty turned her back, and headed out the door. Ash snapped into action, he swam into crowd, maneuvering through them like a ghost. He burst outside, and looked up and down the street. His buzz was gone, replaced with adrenaline. There she was, walking swiftly up the road. He burst into a run.

"Misty" he said, as he got closer, but she didn't stop, "Misty"!

He ran in front of her, trying to look her in the eyes. She stopped walking, staring at the ground.

"Misty..." Ash trailed off.

She slowly looked up at him, her face hardened to hide her emotions.

"I think I need to go back to Cerulean" she said quietly.

"What?! Why"?

She didn't answer him.

"Misty...if this is because of that girl I was dancing with...it was just a dance. I'd rather of been dancing with you, but...".

"You we're grinding on her Ash" she stated, pain in her voice.

Was he? He didn't even realize it, damn alcohol! Ash hung his head. It was silly that she was upset about that, but given the fact that she was already unsure of them, Ash could understand why. He didn't say anything, he could only stare at the ground, and silently scold himself.

"Don't go" he finally whispered.

Misty's lip quivered, "Ash...you're a great guy. And I've enjoyed myself so much this past week. But I'm too unsure of everything at the moment. I thought I had started to make up my mind, but seeing you dancing with that girl...well...Mark caused a lot of problems up here".

She tapped her temple, then continued on, "I need to do some things for myself for a while. And then you can go out and do more of...this".

She motioned to the bar behind her.

"I'd rather do things like that with you" Ash said, "but I understand...".

Misty reached out and rubbed his face. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"I'm so sorry Ash" she said, "I really am".

Ash swallowed, he couldn't speak. He hadn't fully appreciated the feelings that he had grown for Misty, but he cared for her happiness more than his, and if she need to go...then who was he to try and stop her?

"I'm going to miss you...more so than I have before" he finally choked out.

"I know what you mean" she said back.

They locked eyes. Her eyes were watering up fast, and Ash felt his begin to burn. What he would do for one more kiss.

"What have I missed" a deep voice called out in disgust.

Ash spun around quickly, praying that was not the voice he thought it was. Ash's muscles felt light again, not from the alcohol, but rage. He heard Misty inhale quickly behind him. Mark was taking a few steps towards them, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Seems I've interrupted a moment between you two" Mark sneered.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support guys! It means a lot. I'm going to slow my writing way down for the next chapter, it's going to be an exciting one, and I'd like to do it justice. Stay tuned for more. Also if anyone has any story ideas at all, send me a PM. I'm always on the lookout for creative thoughts.**


	11. The Battle for Pallet Town

**I got this chapter done much faster than I anticipated. I ended up having an entire day to work on it...so I did :p**

* * *

Mark stepped outside of the Pewter City Gym into the sunlight. He walked through town, headed towards the edge of Viridian Forest. He took a few steps into the trees, and reached for a PokeBall.

"Arcanine, come out"!

In a burst of light, Arcanine appeared, howling in front of him.

"I need you to track down two trainers" Mark said, "they would have entered the forest a couple of hours ago, right about here. One will be a girl with a leg injury, and the other is a man with jet black hair. They will have a Pikachu with em. Go, Sniff around and find them"!

Arcanine put it's nose to the ground and immediately set to work sniffing. It caught a scent and bolted off through the trees. It ran, and ran, following the scent it had caught. Hours passed as the Arcanine searched through the trees, never resting. The scent was growing stronger. Finally Arcanine heard voices.

"Maybe if I didn't have to try and avoid all the bug Pokemon for you, we'd be farther along"!

"Or maybe if you had a better sense of direction! I honestly don't know how you made it through all your journeys"!

"Well I did though, didn't I? So trust me. I know where I'm going".

Arcanine's ears pointed straight up, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voices. It took another whiff and took off again. It was a couple more hours before Arcanine found it's targets. The man and woman with the Pikachu. The girl was limping, holding onto the man. Arcanine crouched in the brush, watching. Crack! Arcanine froze. It watched the trainers look it's direction, trying to spot it through the bushes. The Pikachu's ears were up, listening for movement. The man started reaching for a PokeBall. Arcanine turned and bolted through the brush, heading back to it's master. The sun was beginning to set when it found it's master waking through the forest.

"Did you find them" Mark asked.

Arcanine barked in response.

"Take me to them"!

* * *

"Seems I've interrupted a moment between you two" Mark sneered. Ash glared at him, the rage in his gut growing stronger.

"What are you doing here" Ash demanded.

"That's the best greeting I get" Mark asked.

"I could kick your ass" Ash stated.

Mark laughed, that deep laugh Misty had heard in her nightmares. She shuddered, a tickle running up her spine.

"Oh I'm hoping you try" Mark said, "come on, let's go a round before I raze this town to the ground".

"With pleasure" Ash said stepping forward.

"Ash"!

Misty's voice made him stop. He didn't take his eyes off of Mark, glaring at him, waiting for him to try something.

"You plan to take Pallet Town on by yourself" Misty said, trying to sound unafraid.

Mark's sudden appearance after her nightmares was not helping. Something wasn't right, her instincts could feel it.

"Who said I was alone" Mark jeered, "I've got my team behind me".

"Six Pokemon won't be enough to save you from a town full of trainers" Ash told him.

"I'm not talking about my Pokemon" Mark told them.

Ash clenched his fists so hard his knuckles cracked. Misty saw this, and reached out to touch Ash's shoulder.

"He's just trying to get you worked up" she told Ash, "he's not worth the effort. Come on, let's go".

Misty spoke softly to Ash, trying to calm him down. She didn't want him to do something stupid.

"You think I'm full of hot air" Mark said with a little more anger in his voice, "alright then".

Mark pulled a two-way radio out of his pocket.

"Give them a preview" Mark said into it.

An explosion rocked the bar Ash had just been in. The windows blasted out, glass scattering across the street. Fire blew out the seams of the building. The force of the blast blew their clothes back, smoke filling up their lungs. People were screaming and crying as they tried to crawl out of the bar. Ash didn't even shout, he had never felt so much rage in his life. Even if he combined all the times he had ever been angry, it wouldn't come close the feeling in his gut. He landed a punch on Mark's cheekbone, knocking him back. Mark retaliated quickly, kneeing Ash in the stomach. The rage filling Ash stopped him from feeling the kick. He grabbed Mark's leg, and shoved forward, taking them both to the ground. Misty was shouting, but Ash couldn't make her words out. His ears were pounding as he punched Mark with all his might, his knuckles cracking into Mark's jawbone. A heavy impact knocked Ash back, sending him into the wall of a building. He sat up, he wasn't sure how much angrier he could get before exploding. Kelly, the girl he had been dancing with, was helping Mark up. A Hitmonlee standing beside her, glaring at Ash.

"You little bitch" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"You're really not that good a dancer honey" Kelly jeered.

Ash reached for his PokeBalls.

'SHIT' he shouted in his head, 'they're still at home'!

Mark spit blood out of his mouth, "Team Rocket will destroy this town, and all of you along with it".

Ash growled, and charged at Mark once again.

"Go Skarmory" Mark shouted, throwing a PokeBall.

The metal bird flew out into the air, swooping down at Ash. It emitted a harsh metal shriek, and Misty's heart exploded with fear. That was the same metal shriek from her nightmare! The Skarmory crashed into Ash, sending him back once again. It swooped down, and cut him across his chest as he lay on the ground.

"NO, MARK STOP! STOP IT" Misty shouted, to no affect.

"Kill them" Mark told his Skarmory.

It shrieked and dove towards Misty. There was no way she could react in time!

"Go Alakazam, Confusion"!

An Alakazam appeared in front of Misty. It held up its hands and blasted a dark purple wave at Skarmory. It struck gold, and Skarmory shrieked. Ash sat up, searching for their savior. Gary stood a few feet behind them all, covered in burns and soot.

"Alakazam, don't let up on that Skarmory"!

"Kazam"!

"Hitmonlee, jumpkick" Kelly shouted.

"Monlee"!

It landed it's kick into Alakazam's chest. Alakazam double over in pain. Mark spoke into his two way radio again.

"Begin the attack! Destroy this town"!

The ground shook violently as the town was peppered with detonations. Screams and shouts filled the streets, and people were running in fear as hundreds of people in black outfits appeared from no where. They released their Pokemon, and attacked. Blasting holes into buildings, and attacking the citizens of Pallet Town.

"Nidoqueen, Marshtomp, attack Team Rocket" Gary shouted, throwing two more PokeBalls.

Nidoqueen and Marshtomp appeared in a burst of light, ready to attack. Kelly pulled out a bouncy ball looking object, and threw it onto the ground. It exploded in a puff of black smoke. The thick smoke filled Misty's eyes, and she coughed, gasping for air. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her backwards. She tried to scream for help, but the smoke filled her lungs. She was drug out of the smoke and a body pressed against her, pinning her against a wall. A flamethrower blew past her. It was close enough her hair was blown to the side, and her face began to immediately sweat from the heat. She struggled against the body holding her to the wall. She stopped as Ash stepped back from her.

"Get down" Gary shouted.

Ash reacted faster than Misty, pulling her to the ground as another flamethrower slammed into the wall above them.

"Marshtomp, Hyrdo Pump"!

Misty's face was pressed against the concrete, so she couldn't see what was going on, but she felt the water from Marshtomp splashing across the sidewalk. Ash jumped to his feet, freeing Misty to look up. She watched him dodge past a Houndour, and tackle a man in black clothing.

"Hydro Pump again"!

The blast of water connected with the Houndour, sending it through a window of the building next to them. Misty watched Ash slam his elbow into the mans face twice. Ash held his hand up, waiting for the man to move again, but he did not.

"You two ok" Gary asked, coming up to Misty.

He reached out, and helped her to her feet. Ash came back over to them, picking up Misty's crutch and giving it to her.

"I think we're ok" Ash said examining Misty.

"I'm alright" she said, "Ash, your chest"!

She reached out and touched the blood seeping onto his shirt. He winced at the touch.

"It's pretty deep" Misty stressed.

"It's fine" Ash told her, "it's nothing".

"It doesn't look like nothing"!

"What happened to Mark" Ash asked Gary, ignoring Misty.

"You mean the creep with the Skarmory" Gary said, "they were gone once they threw the smoke".

Ash clenched his fists again.

"I need to get my Pokemon" he said, "we have to defend Pallet".

"Any chance you know why Team Rocket is trying to destroy it" Gary asked hurriedly.

"Not really" Ash told him, "but when I find Mark, I intend to find out"!

Another explosion went off in the distance, and peoples screams echoed through the streets. An orange glow began to rise above the building, a fire had started. Fear spread through Misty again. Mark's deep laugh, the Skarmory's shriek, and now a fire...this couldn't be!

"Misty" Ash said, "we've got to go, now"!

"Yea, ok"!

"I'll meet up with you on the battlefield" Gary said, trying his best to insert humor into the situation.

Ash nodded at him, grabbed Misty's hand, and rushed off.

"Come on guys" Ash heard Gary tell his Pokemon.

Ash pulled Misty through the burning streets. She was ignoring her crutch, putting full pressure on her leg. Pain was stabbing at it with every step, but she ignored it. Now was not the time to let pain slow her down.

'Dammit! Why did I have to leave my Pokemon in Cerulean' she cursed herself, 'fuckin stupid, fuckin stupid'!

They rounded a corner, and Ash threw his arm out. Misty ran into, and Ash shoved her back around the corner. A Golem rolled passed them, crashing into cars. It slammed into a streetlight, causing the pole to crack up the shaft. The light tilted their way, but Ash was watching the Golem. Misty pushed all her body weight into Ash as the light pole collapsed. They slammed into the ground as the light exploded on the concrete and sparks covered the street. Misty closed her eyes, placing her hands behind her head, doing her best to protect them. Ash grunted in pain as Misty lay on his bloody chest. The Golem stood up, and roared at them. A member of Team Rocket ran around the corner.

"Get them Golem! Rollout"!

Golem roared, and rolled towards Ash and Misty. Ash quickly shoved Misty as hard as he could. She hit the concrete a good distance away. Ash dove out of the way as the Golem crashed into the building. The wall cracked, and bricks tumbled to the sidewalk. Golem forced itself out of the debris. A Pallet Town trainer ran up the street, a Makuhita ran beside her.

"Makuhita, distract that Golem"!

Makuhita sprang into action, landing quick punches on the Golem. The hits didn't do much but anger the Golem. It roared and tried to grab the Makuhita, but it was too slow. The trainer jumped over the light pole.

"Go, get out of here" she shouted to Ash and Misty.

Ash didn't hesitate, he pulled Misty to her feet.

"Good luck" Ash yelled to the trainer as they ran around the corner.

They ran past Pokemon battling to save the town, and Pokemon destroying what they could. Police officers ran through the streets, doing what they could to help injured people and fight off Team Rocket. Ash was sick, so many people were lying in the street, covered in blood. He didn't stop, he couldn't. He wouldn't be any help until he got his Pokemon. They ran, reaching the edge of town. After what seemed like running for hours, Ash's house finally came into view. They bolted up the drive and Ash crashed through the door. Delia was in the living room, and she shouted at the sudden entrance. Pikachu perked up, sparks flying out of his cheeks.

"Oh thank goodness" she shouted with relief at the sight of Ash and Misty.

"PikaPi"!

The Pokemon jumped into Ash's arms.

"I need my Pokemon mom, now"!

"I put them on the table beside you" Delia said.

His Pokeballs were sitting in a small bowl. Ash dropped Pikachu on the table, and snatched them up, clipping them to his belt.

"I'm going back into Town" he told his mother, "I need to help".

"No Ash, I won't allow that-".

"I'm going mom, don't argue with me" Ash cut her off, heading back out the door.

"Ash wait" Misty shouted.

She tried to follow him, but the pain in her leg had caught up with her. She collapsed to the ground. She tried to get up again, but her leg was on fire. Delia and Pikachu ran out the door after them. Another explosion sounded in the distance.

"I'm still going with you" Misty said.

"No you're not" Ash told her.

"Ash you can't-"

"No"!

"Honey don't go back-"

"Mom"!

"PikachuPika-"

"STOP" Ash roared.

The three went silent.

"Listen to me" Ash said fiercely, "I'm not letting Pallet Town go down in flames without a fight. Misty, you're not coming with me! We've probably ruined your leg after that run, don't you dare try to follow me or I'll break the other one! Pikachu! You stay here and protect them! I don't care if you want to come with me! DO NOT, leave their side! Protect Mom and Misty at all costs! I love you all, now get back inside that house"!

And he was gone, running faster than he had ever ran in his life. His chest burned as more blood seeped out of his cut. His legs were getting lighter as they numbed from the running, but he didn't slow down. He didn't let his injuries stop him, he had to help Pallet Town. Mark was going to pay! Ash ran back through the streets. He came upon a large battle. Multiple Pokemon were fighting, and a few were attacking people. Ash threw all five of his Pokeballs. Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Heracross, and a Donphan burst onto the street.

"Alright guys" he shouted, "protect the people in Pallet Town. Save them from Team Rocket. Charizard, you're with me. GO"!

His other four Pokemon charged up the street, attacking Team Rocket with everything they had. Ash had trained them well, they were a great team. Protecting each other, and defending people from Team Rocket. Snorlax intercepted a flamethrower directed at Heracross. Sceptile jumped off of Snorlax's shoulder, throwing razor leafs towards Team Rocket.

"Let's go Charizard" Ash said, "we need to find someone".

Charizard roared and spread it's wings. Ash climbed on it's back, and in a gust of wind, Charizard took to the sky. They flew above the buildings, Ash's eyes scanning frantically. There were a few trainers with water Pokemon battling the fire. Doing what they could to prevent it from spreading. There was too much chaos, Ash couldn't locate Mark amongst all of it. An explosion lit up at Professor Oaks lab. The windmill out back collapsed into the side of the main building.

"Charizard, head to Professor Oaks lab! Professor Oak may need help"!

Charizard shifted course, and zoomed over the town. A hyperbeam blasted past them, off into the night sky. Charizard roared, and fired a flamethrower back in response. Ash immediately jumped off of Charizard's back once he landed on the Oak Ranch. Another fire had started, spreading across the field. Pokemon were running in a panic. Tracy was having his Marill rally the water Pokemon as best it could. A small group were fighting back the fire, keeping it away from the main building. Tracy's Venonat was in battle with a Team Rocket member and his Ryhorn.

"Tracy" Ash shouted, "Where's the Professor"?!

"I think he's still in the Lab" Tracy shouted back, "I can't leave this fire. Go find him"!

"Charizard" Ash said, "help with the fire in any way you can. Protect Tracy if something happens"!

Charizard nodded, and flew into the air. It flapped it's wings, creating a gust, blowing the flames lower. Ash ran to the Lab. The windmill had crushed the east wall to the ground. Ash crawled into the debris, maneuvering as carefully as possible.

"Professor" he shouted, "Professor"!

"Ash! That you"?!

That wasn't the Professors voice. Gary crawled out of a hole in the rubble.

"Ash, you seen Gramps"?!

"No, just got here. Was he in the Lab"?

"Don't know".

Gary disappeared back into the hole.

"Gramps" his voice echoed up.

Ash crawled through the rubble, coming across a hallway that hadn't been crushed. He ran down it, entering part of the building the windmill hadn't fallen into.

"Professor Oak" he shouted.

Ash passed a window, pausing a minute to check outside. The fire was being pushed back, but a few more members of Team Rocket had arrived. Tracy was surrounded by Pokemon. A Grovyle used vine whip, knocking Tracy to the ground. Ash saw his Charizard swoop in, and blast a flamethrower at the Grovyle, trying to keep the advancing Pokemon at bay. A Persian pounced forward, landing on top of Tracy. It sunk it's claws into Tracy's chest, scratching him up. Ash slammed his fists into the window.

"NOOOO" he screamed.

The Persian latched it's teeth onto Tracy's neck, shaking it's head. Tracy was hitting the Persian with all he had, but it wouldn't let go. Charizard slammed it's body into the Persian, picking it up off of Tracy. It landed a dozen feet away, and Charizard covered it in flames before it could get up. A heavy impact slammed into Ash's left shoulder, he felt it crack under the pressure. Ash slid down the hallway. He scrambled to his feet, his shoulder pulsating with pain. He growled at the woman down the hall. A Machamp was cracking it's knuckles, standing between Ash and Kelly.

"Worried about your friends" she mocked him.

"I'm going to kill you" Ash said in a low voice.

Kelly laughed, a high pitched laugh that stung Ash's ears.

"You're actually kind of hot when you're pissed" Kelly said.

Ash didn't answer, he just clenched his fists, and started towards her.

"Oh if you insist" Kelly said lazily, "take him out Machamp".

Machamp cracked it's knuckles one more time, and started towards Ash. Ash was so enraged, he was ready to take on a Machamp. He'd fight until he had nothing left. The Machamp raised it's arms to strike. Ash reared his good arm back. SLAM! A Nidoqueen slammed into Machamp, pushing it through the wall. Dust and drywall flew through the air.

"Keep it down Nidoqueen" Gary shouted, "don't let it up"!

Nidoqueen pounced on the Machamp, placing it's foot on the fighting Pokemon's throat.

"How dare you" Kelly shrieked, "Hitmonlee jump kick that brat"!

She tossed a Pokeball, and Hitmonlee appeared. It jumped straight at Gary. Ash slammed into him, intercepting the kick. His stomach lurched into his throat. He slammed onto the floor, sliding into the wall.

"Go Meganium" Gary yelled throwing a Pokeball, "vine whip that Hitmonlee".

The Herb Pokemon appeared, immediately whipping out it's vines. They slapped the Hitmonlee, sending it back at Kelly.

"Quickly Meganium, bind them together. Don't let them move"!

Meganium used it's vine whip to rope Hitmonlee and Kelly together. Kelly shrieked, trying to wiggle her way out the vines. Ash had regained his breath, and was trying to stand.

"Ash" Gary said, "you ok"?

"I'll be fine" Ash grunted, holding his throbbing shoulder.

Gary turned and marched right up into Kelly's face.

"Where's my Grandpa" Gary spat.

"I don't know" she mocked, "he's not why I'm here".

"How bout you tell my why you are"?

Gary signalled to Meganium, and his Pokemon tightened the vines.

"Him" Kelly grunted, nodding her head to Ash, "I was told to take him out".

"Why" Ash asked fiercely leaning closer to Kelly.

"Mark said you were dumb one" Kelly laughed, but she was silenced quickly by Meganium tightening the vines more.

Kelly grunted in pain, taking shorter breaths. She sneered at Ash, raising her eyebrows. It hit Ash like a bag bricks, Misty! Mark was after Misty at this moment, and he wanted Ash out of the way.

"You got this here" Ash hurriedly asked Gary.

"Yea, go save your girl" Gary told him.

Ash nodded and started to run down the hall. He stopped, and turned back.

"Tracy" Ash told Gary, "find him! He's been hurt"!

"Got it, GO"!

Ash ran outside the building onto the ranch.

"Charizard" he shouted, "Charizard"!

His Pokemon was no where to be found. The water Pokemon had almost extinguished the fire, and a few of them were beginning to help fight off Team Rocket. Ash heard another explosion in town.

"CHARIZARD"!

Nothing...no, no, no, NO! He gritted his teeth and ran, ignoring the burning on his chest, and the throbbing in his shoulder.

* * *

Delia was standing at the window, watching the explosions go off. Misty was lying on the couch, her leg covered in ice bags. It had started to swell. Pikachu was perched on the back of the couch, watching Delia intently.

"Oh I hope Ash is ok" Delia said, her voice cracking with fear.

Misty sat up as best she could. Pikachu felt her move, and turned to her.

"Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said, "if anyone in that town is ok, it's Ash. I've seen him pull of some remarkable things in our travels. And he was ten then. He's a much better trainer now, and I'm positive he'll be walking through that door once this is over".

"You're right Misty" Delia said, her voice still cracking with fear, "Ash will be ok...he'll be ok".

She mumbled those words to herself over and over. Misty leaned back onto the couch. Would Ash really be ok? She didn't know, she had only said those things to try and make Delia feel better. What if something had happened to Ash?! What if only a few hours ago was the last time she would ever see him? Her eyes burned as tears swelled in them. Her heart ached. If that was the last time she would see him...she regretted every second of it. She had hurt him in those last moments before Mark showed up. She told him she needed leave...because she needed to figure things out for herself?!

'That was the stupidest fucking excuse you could of had' she yelled in her head.

Her eyes slammed shut as her tears tried to escape.

'Please be alright Ash' she prayed, 'please...please'.

Her mind took her to their kiss. That magical kiss...she inhaled quickly, and a sob escaped her.

"Pikachu".

Their was so much sadness in the little Pokemon's voice that Misty opened her eyes. Pikachu had been watching her, his eyes filling with water too.

"Pika".

A tear rolled down his yellow cheek. Misty's lip quivered, and she reached out and grabbed Pikachu. She held the Pokemon close to her chest. Her sobs escaped her, one after another. Her chest convulsing rapidly. Her fears poured out of her, and she couldn't get a grip on them. Her breaths quickened as she cried. Pikachu hugged her as best he could.

"Pika Pikachu".

Misty felt a hand rub the back of her hair. She looked up to see that Delia had sat beside her on the coffee table. She wasn't looking at Misty, her face was as hard as stone. Delia was doing her best not to cry also. Misty blinked rapidly, trying to get herself under control. All three of them jumped as a knock struck the door. Delia slowly stood up. Pikachu hopped back up on the back of the couch, ready to attack. Misty screamed as the door blasted off its hinges, flying into the living room. Mark emerged through the dust, a smirk of enjoyment spread across his face.

"Here you are" his deep voice mocked them, "I've been looking for you".

Pikachu blasted a thunderbolt at Mark. Mark stepped back out the door quickly, allowing the electricity to fly by. A blast of light appeared outside and an Arcanine rushed into the house. It blew a flamethrower at Pikachu. Pikachu dove off the couch to avoid it. Misty threw her hands up to shield her face from the heat. When she removed them she noticed the couch was on fire. She rolled off of it, trying to crawl away. Delia helped her up, and they started to run. Pikachu hit Arcanine with a thundershock, but Arcanine withstood it.

"Takedown" Mark yelled as he stepped back into the house.

Arcanine slammed into Pikachu, knocking the rodent into a picture hung on the wall. The frame cracked, and the glass shattered. Pikachu hit the floor as the glass rained around him.

"Unown stop them" Misty heard Mark say.

A Pokemon in the shape of an R, with an eye in the center, whizzed in front of her and Delia. Delia shrieked at the sight of the Pokemon. It emitted a sonic blast that knocked the two women down.

"Hypnotize the mother" Mark said.

Unown's eye flashed white, and Delia stopped struggling, her expression blank.

"Now put out the fire".

Unown's eye flashed again, and the fire sizzled out. Misty was breathing hard. Rough hands grabbed her from behind and forced her up, slamming her into the wall. The drywall cracked from the force of the impact. Mark leaned in close to her face, Misty could feel his breath on her skin.

"Arcanine" he said without looking away from Misty, "keep an eye on that Pikachu".

"What do you want" Misty squeaked.

Mark laughed slowly. When he stopped, he closed his eyes and took a long deep breath through his nose.

"To have some fun" he said.

He let her drop to the floor again.

"You know what to do Unown" Mark said.

Unown's eye flashed again, and Misty's vision twisted. She saw the fires from her nightmare, heard Ash's screams, saw Pikachu covered in blood, heard those horrific metal shrieks, and Marks deep laughter. Her vision flashed back into the Ketchum house, but it was repaired, and only Ash was there with his back to her.

"Ash" she asked dazed.

Ash turned to her, a look of hate on his face.

"Oh it's you" he said in disgust, "you litte bitch. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, and you crushed my heart. Mark was right about you, you're pathetic. A scared little brat, that will run at the first sign of commitment. Is that because your parents died when you were a child? I bet it wasn't an accident. I bet, they killed themselves to get away from you".

Misty shook her head. This couldn't be Ash, this wasn't Ash in front of her. This was a dream...but it felt so real.

"I was glad when you left me after Johto" Ash continued, "I was finally free from your nagging voice in my ear. Always downing me, always trying to boost yourself over me and Brock".

Misty shook her head harder, trying to block him out.

'This isn't Ash, this isn't Ash' she kept repeating in her head.

"MISTY"!

That sounded like Ash, only an echo. Misty looked up at the Ash in front of her. Her vision flickered, and she caught of glimpse of the Unown where the fake Ash had been, Mark turning to the door, and the real Ash charging through it. Ash pushed his way past Mark, knocking him down. Ash grabbed the Unown, and swung it as hard as he could into the wall. He slammed it over and over again, cracking a hole in the drywall. Blood flowed from the Unown's eye, and the Pokemon stopped moving.

"NO" Mark screamed, and tackled Ash.

The crashed to the floor in front of Misty. They rolled around, punching and scratching at each other. Ash reached out and grabbed a handful of Marks hair. He yanked as hard as he could, and Misty heard a rip. Mark screamed in pain, but didn't let go of Ash. He slammed his weight onto Ash's hurt shoulder, causing Ash to lose his grip. Mark flipped on top of Ash, clenching his hands around his throat. Ash slammed his fists into Mark's face as he tried to get a breath. Spit was flying from Mark's mouth as he grunted. Misty ignored the pain in her leg, and lunged at Mark. She landed on his back, and dug her fingernails into his face. He screeched in pain, but still did not let go of Ash. Ash's face was beginning to turn purple. His hits had less force behind them. Misty dug her nails in harder, causing blood to seep onto her fingers. She bit Mark on the neck as hard as she could. She felt his muscle tighten around her teeth, and blood fill her mouth.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU"!

Electricity enveloped all three of them, and Delia, snapping her out of hypnosis. Misty muscles shook rapidly, making her fingers and teeth grip Mark even tighter.

Arcanine growled and tackled Pikachu. The electricity stopped, and Mark finally collapsed off of Ash. Ash gasped for breath, sucking in deep breaths of air. Misty fell off Mark, landing on top of Ash. Mark was on his feet already. Ash pushed Misty off of him, and scrambled to his feet. Mark threw a Pokeball, and Skarmory exploded out of it.

"Skarmory, Arcanine! Kill them" Mark shouted, pointing at Ash.

Arcanine blasted a flamethrower at Ash. He hit the floor as it flew over him. The fire filled the hall behind them, and the walls burst into flames. Skarmory shrieked and slashed its wings. Ash rolled out of the way. Pikachu was back on his feet.

"CHUUUUU"!

He sent a thunderbolt at Skarmory. It reflected off the Pokemon and bounced around the room. Misty ducked her head as it blasted a hole in the wall beside her. A red foot stepped in front of Misty. Arcanine growled down at her. It opened it's mouth. Misty couldn't get away, this was it! Arcanine yelped in pain as a fire poker stabbed through the flame Pokemon. It collapsed into a heap on the floor. Delia pulled the fire poker out of Arcanine.

"YOU BITCH" Mark screamed. He ran forward, and backhanded Delia, knocking the fire poker from her hands. Mark grabbed her and held her in a choke hold. He backed towards the door, taking Delia with him.

"Skarmory, finish them off"!

Mark disappeared out the door.

"MOM" Ash shouted, trying to run forward.

Skarmory intercepted him, cutting him across the back, and sending him flying across the room. The smoke alarms in the house began to ring. Misty looked behind her. The fire had spread, enveloping most of the house. She could hear the wood cracking as the house weakened. Skarmory shrieked again. No, this isn't it! This can't be her nightmare! Some of the ceiling above the living room caved in. Ash couldn't get out of the way. Beams of wood collapsed on him, pinning him under the fire.

"MISTY" Ash shouted.

She tried to crawl to him, but Skarmory slammed her to the ground, digging it's talons into her back. She yelped in pain.

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu dove through the flames. Sending an electric arc at Skarmory. Misty felt the weight lift off of her. She started crawling towards Ash again.

"Pika".

She heard the Pokemon shout in agony.

'No' she thought looking back.

Pikachu was flying through the air, blood seeping from the rodent.

"NOOO" Ash screamed, trying to crawl out from under the wooden beam. The fire was starting to lick his skin. He gritted his teeth, and pushed the beam with all he had.

Skarmory landed on the beam, pushing it into Ash's chest. He grunted as it singed through his clothes. Skarmor lifted it's talons in the air, ready to slash at Ash.

"NO" Misty cried.

A roar boomed through the fire, and Charizard body slammed into Skarmory. Skarmory crashed through the living room wall, causing more of the ceiling to cave in. Skarmory was buried under flaming debris. It shrieks of pain died quickly. Charizard roared again, and turned back to it's trainer. It grabbed the wooden beam on top of Ash and pulled it off. Ash crawled out of the fire, and to Pikachu, taking the little Pokemon in his arms.

"Pikachu! Pikachu" he shouted, "come on buddy"!

He held his Pokemon close, tears running down his face.

"Pikachu"!

"Ash" Misty shouted, "we can't stay here"!

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Charizard! Take Pikachu to the Pokemon center! Don't worry about us, just GO"!

He handed the rodent to Charizard, and the flame Pokemon took off. Leaving behind a gust of wind. Ash quickly grabbed Misty, and hauled her out of the house. They heard the remaining supports crack, and the house collapsed behind them.

"MOM" Ash shouted in fear, turning every which direction.

Misty was breathing fast. What would Mark do with Delia? Ash looked up as roar came from above them. Charizard had flown back by, still holding Pikachu. It pointed to the west, then zoomed towards town. Ash bolted west, running as fast as his injuries allowed. Misty followed, right behind him. The pain in her leg was nauseating, but she pushed on, keeping pace with Ash. MARK! There he was, pulling Delia along. She was putting up a good fight. Ash shouted in rage, as he neared them. He slammed all his weight into Mark and his mother, knocking them to the ground. Delia rolled away from the two men. Ash reacted quicker than Mark. He was on top of him, slamming his clenched fists into Marks jaw, his temple, his throat, his nose, anywhere he could land a hit. Mark couldn't react fast enough, Ash's speed was too much. Ash felt Mark's nose break under one hit. Then his jawbone crack under another.

"ASH" Misty shouted.

Ash kept hitting.

"ASH" she shouted again.

Ash landed a few more.

"AAAAAAASHH"!

She shouted with as much force as she could muster, causing her lungs to burn. Ash stopped, his chest expanding and retracting rapidly. He was breathing through his teeth, saliva dripping from his lips. Mark's face was unrecognizable. It was dark purple, black and swollen. His nose and jaw were off center, and blood seeped out of multiple gashes. Ash's knuckles were bruised and throbbing. Blood dripping out from in between in fingers. He slowly stretched his fingers open. His knuckles popped as he did, they were probably broken. He was suddenly aware of the pain coursing through his body, and the burning on his skin. Misty stood back, watching Ash with a pained expression. Delia sat off to the side, watching her son. She had drawn her hand to up to cover her mouth. Ash moved back, getting off of Mark. He slumped over on his knees, holding his hands out in front of him. His breathing had calmed down, but he was shaking violently.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Ash screamed into the night, clenching his fists again.

Misty slowly walked over to him. She crouched down behind him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, and around his chest. Ash gripped her hands in his, and began to bawl. Delia sat back, watching the two, tears streaming down her face. Misty buried her face into the back of Ash's neck as tears fell from her eyes again.

Officers arrived near 30 minutes later. They arrived to find Mark still unconscious, and Ash and Misty in the same position.


	12. Aftermath

"Are you three ok" the officers asked, examining over Ash, Misty, and Delia.

"He's not" Misty said quickly before Ash could push them away.

He was swaying in place blinking slowly, his teeth clenched tight.

"He's hurt bad" Misty continued.

An Officer was supporting her up as another one checked Ash over. Two other officers were sitting Mark up, checking his pulse, and Delia was waving away the officers examining her.

"Take care of my son" she told them.

Ash's vision was beginning to fade in and out. Misty's worried face was swirling to the left.

"You've lost a lot of blood son" the officer told him, "we need to get you down to a doctor".

The officers voice was becoming distant, like an echo. Ash tried to speak, but only a croak came out. Misty vanished from his view, as his vision blacked out. He felt the officers hands trying to hold him up, then his head slam into the concrete

"ASH"!

Misty and his mothers voices echoed through his head, vibrating around in his skull. He couldn't see, but the ground he was lying on was spinning. The voices became groggy, and muffled, before fading completely away.

* * *

..."How's he doing today"?..."His vitals have picked up, but he's still unresponsive"..."Ash? Can you hear me? Oh, please wake up"..."Hm, and I thought you were tough. Come on Ashy-Boy. Wake up"..."Misty you really need to get some rest"..."I'm not leaving his side, you go get some rest Mrs. Ketchum. I'll take care of him"...

* * *

A beeping sound filled Ash's ears. It was the same pace as his heartbeat. He opened his eyes and a bright light flooded Ash's vision. As he blinked, the light dimmed. His surroundings were slowly coming into focus. He was in a hospital room, lying on one of the beds. A certain red head was asleep in a chair next to him. Misty was leaning on the mattress, her head resting against Ash's leg. He tried to extend his hand, but he couldn't move it. His shoulder and chest were wrapped up tight, a sling held his arm to his chest. He could feel pain slowly spreading through him. Examining himself, he saw he was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. He took a deep breath, causing his chest to sear with pain, and his gut to throb. Misty lifted her head at the low grunt he made, her eyes fluttering open.

"Ash" she exclaimed, "you're finally awake"!

She reached out and took his free hand in hers.

"Yea" Ash's voice was raspy, "I feel like shit though".

He tried to put on his best smile for Misty. She smiled back at him, her eyes watering.

"Everybody's been so worried about you" Misty said.

"Yea I imagine they have" Ash said, "last night was crazy huh"?

Misty's mouth opened, and her brow furrowed slightly.

She licked her lips before speaking, "um Ash...that was three weeks ago".

It was Ash's turn for his mouth to drop open. He was out for three weeks?

"Oh...".

"What do you remember" Misty asked him.

"Everything" he answered, "well, I guess almost everything. It all happened too fast".

Misty stared at him, her eyes jumping back and forth between his. The last thing he could remember was his knuckles cracking against Mark's jawbone, and then Misty's voice yelling at him. Ash looked back at her.

"What happened to Mark" he asked, his voice hardening.

"He was in the hospital for a week" Misty answered him, "at first they thought he wasn't going to make it, but he did. They kept him under guard until he was able to be placed under arrest".

Did Ash really about beat Mark to death? He looked down at his bandaged hands. He remembered not being in control of his body, his rage was yelling at him to kill Mark. All he could think about, was doing whatever it took to keep the people he loved, safe.

"And Kelly" he asked.

"She was arrested too, she's been one of the biggest sources for information...or so I've been told".

Ash nodded slowly, looking down at the bed. Misty didn't take her eyes off him, she watched him think.

"Pikachu" he asked uncertainly.

Misty gripped his hand tighter.

"Pikachu's ok" she answered, "he was injured pretty bad though. He's up and around, but they still have him at the Pokemon center. Charizard hasn't left his side".

Ash sighed in relief, he closed his eyes as he took in another long deep breath.

"You have some tough Pokemon" Misty comforted, "kind of like their trainer".

Ash gave Misty a weak grin. His eyes went back to hers.

"How are you" he asked.

"I'm ok" Misty answered.

Ash raised his eyebrows, waiting for a better answer. Misty sighed.

"I am, really" she told him, "my burns weren't as severe as yours. And my leg is healing fantastically. It was touch and go for that first week, but the doctors here are great. They said I should be able to walk on it in another week or so".

Ash's brow raised higher.

"Seriously" he asked surprised.

"Mmhmm" Misty nodded, "I know. I didn't believe it at first either".

Ash grinned at the good news.

"Guess I won't need to carry you anymore" he said sheepishly.

"Oh you're not gunna get off that easy" Misty told him, "I still expect to be carried around".

Ash chuckled, but stopped quickly at the pain in his chest.

"Don't make me laugh" he said, smiling at her.

"Sorry" Misty said, smiling back at him.

Ash adjusted himself in his bed. Misty looked down at her hands. She wanted to ask a question. A question that had been burning in her mind since the night of the battle.

"Hey Ash" she said softly.

"Yea" Ash asked, a little confusion in his voice.

"This may not be the time for it, but it's been bugging me. That night, I know a lot was going on and emotions were running high, but...when we got back to your house, and you told me you'd break my leg if I tried to follow you...".

"I wouldn't really break your leg" Ash started, but Misty cut him off with a laugh.

"I know" she chuckled, "but after that, you said you loved us all...how did you mean that? Because the way it sounded...".

Her voice trailed off. Ash was taken back by the question, Misty continued as she noticed his confused expression.

"I mean, I understand your mother, and Pikachu...but, how did you mean it for me"?

Her throat had dried quickly, she did her best to swallow while she waited on Ash to process her question. He looked completely perplexed. His mind went through those events. He hadn't really been thinking at the time, he had been acting on instinct. I love you all...he had said it, he knew he did. He remembered the fear that coursed through him at the thought of her going back into town. If Misty had gotten hurt, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Ash turned to Misty, looking into her eyes. His heart beat hit a rhythm, it only acted this way when he looked into those light blue eyes. He couldn't deny the feelings that he had been growing towards Misty. He was the one who went in for the kiss at the lake, and he remembered the way all his cares vanished. In that moment she was the most important part of his life. He couldn't deny it to himself, and he didn't want too.

"I ment the way it sounded" he finally said slow.

Misty's heart sped up, her stomach fluttered, and her eyes watered even more.

"I think I love you Misty" Ash said carefully.

Her mind was not caught up with her heart. It was still processing those words as she lunged forward, crashing her lips onto his. Her eyes were closed tight as she felt his lips moving against hers. She leaned onto the bed. Ash's free arm grabbed her back, pulling her completely onto it. She was leaned against his chest, and he could feel the pain from her weight, but he didn't care. Her lips were the best antibiotic he could ever have. Ash adjusted himself slightly so that their bodies were lying together. Misty threw one of her legs over so that she was sitting on his lap. Her hands explored his chest, lightly skipping over the bandages to feel his skin. Ash's hand found the bottom of her shirt. He slipped his hand underneath it, causing her stomach to suck in slightly as his hand ran up her skin. He broke his lips from hers, twisting his head to her neck. He kissed her just under her jawline, making her gasp. Her hands moved to the back of his head, gripping his hair, to guide him along. Misty pushed her pelvis into his, feeling a slight bulge growing underneath her. Her breath was quickening, causing her body to heat up. The door knob turned! Their eyes locked, Misty's eyes widening with fear. She dove off of him, and slammed herself into her chair as the door opened. Professor Oak entered into the room. He paused in the doorway, looking between Ash and Misty. Misty was breathing through her nose, hoping her breaths were under control. The heat was still flowing through her body, she knew she must looked flushed.

"Hey Professor" Ash said nonchalantly, "Glad you're ok"!

His face was red too, Misty noticed.

"Hm, oh yes" Professor Oak said fully entering the room, "you too my boy. You gave us all quite a scare. I'm glad to see you're finally awake".

"Yea, Misty was just telling me I've been out for weeks".

"Indeed" Oak said, his face falling into a fake smile.

"What's wrong Professor" Misty asked.

"It's Tracy" Oak said painfully, "He's passed away. His injuries finally caught up with him this morning. I'm spreading the news, and I knew he was your friend too".

Misty gasped, covering her mouth. The heat in her face vanished. Ash's face hardened again, rage returning throughout his body.

"We're still working out the funeral details, but I'll let you both know" Oak said turning to leave, "also, Ash! Since you're up, I'll be sending Gary by soon. He was wanting to discuss a few things with you".

"Ok Professor" Ash said, nodding slowly.

Professor Oak nodded back, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tracy" Misty choked.

Ash leaned forward, putting his hand on her shoulder. She leaned back against the bed. They sat in silence, remembering their friend.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Ash and Misty were playing a game of cards. Misty was teaching Ash of few of the games she knew, as they waited on Ash's mother to stop by. Earlier, Misty decided to give Delia a call. She'd be delighted to hear her son was awake.

"I'll will be right there as soon as I can, I've got to do one thing first" Delia had told Misty.

Nurses were replacing Ash's bandages as they played. The nurses chuckled as Ash was trying to keep up with what Misty was telling him.

"Ok so I play a King now right"?

"No" Misty giggled, "you'd wan't to play a Jack".

"I'm a Pokemon trainer, not a card player" Ash jested.

"All done here" the nurse said finishing up with Ash, "do either of you need anything"?

"When's dinner" Ash asked, "I'm starving"!

"In about another 30 minutes" the nurse chuckled, "they'll have a menu up any minute now".

The nurse left, leaving them to their card games. The menu arrived soon after. Ash had just ordered his food, when his mother, along with Brock, came into the room.

"Hey Brock" Ash said, "wasn't expecting to see you here".

"Really" Brock said sarcastically, "my best friend is in the hospital, where else would I be"?

"Your Gym" Ash said.

"The family's got it under control for now" Brock told him.

"How are you doing sweetie" Delia asked her son, "you had me so worried"!

"I'm doing fine mom" Ash said, "I'll be out of here in no time".

"There for a while I thought you weren't going to wake up" Delia choked, dabbing at her eyes.

"It's ok mom" Ash said, "I did".

"Yes, yes you did"!

"Where are you staying at" Ash asked her, thinking of their destroyed home.

"The Pokemon Center has opened a help area for the people who lost their homes" Delia answered, "Nurse Joy has been quite helpful"!

Brock wanted to know the story from Ash's perspective. He had seen the news footage, but he was sure they had tweaked a few of the details. Ash looked at Misty, then decided to tell Brock the entire story. Starting back in the Cerulean Gym. Ash told him everything he could remember, with Misty filling in gaps where she could. Delia listened too, she was just as curious about Mark as Brock was.

"So Mark enlisted Team Rocket to attack Pallet Town and tried to kill you, simply because he was jealous of you and Misty" Brock questioned.

"That's what we know at the moment, yea" Ash said.

"And I thought I was crazy when it came to girls" Brock said.

"You seem like a lady's man next to Mark" Misty chimed in.

"Why'd you stop" Brock asked looking at Ash.

"Stop what"?

"Mark, why'd you stop attacking Mark" Brock asked, "he nearly killed you three. Why'd you stop"?

Misty looked at Ash, his face told her he was considering his answer.

"Because of Misty" Ash said, "her shout made me stop. I wasn't going too...I was going to kill him. I was going to do whatever I needed too, to keep the people I love safe. But the fear in Misty's voice hit me, hard. She made me not want to be a killer, she made me realize I didn't want to carry that around. Because of that one shout...I realized that if I killed him...I could never be the man she deserves".

Ash looked at Misty. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness, for forcing her to witness that darker side of him. Misty didn't know what to say. She reached out and touched his leg, giving it a light squeeze. It was all she could do, but it was enough. Ash's eyes filled with relief. It was in this moment that Ash realized what he just said in front of Brock and his mother. He looked at them nervously, not knowing what they would think. He was surprised to see them both suppressing a grin. Neither one said a word about Ash and Misty.

"You're a better man than I" Brock said, "I'm not sure I'd have been able to stop".

"It was hard" Ash told him.

Delia continued the conversation onto other things. They talked until Ash's dinner arrived, and the others decided they would go out to eat to give Ash some time to himself.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself" Misty asked, picking up her new crutch, seeing as the other one was buried in the rubble of the Ketchum house.

"I'll be ok" Ash said, "go eat".

Misty nodded and followed Brock and Delia out of the room.

"We'll be back in an hour or so" Delia called as the shut the door behind them.

Ash waved, and then pulled his food closer to him. He devoured it, licking the plate clean. Placing it aside, he began to look around the room once again.

"Hm".

He tapped the sides of his bed.

"Guess I should of learned how to play solitaire".

Ash didn't have to sit with his boredom long. There was a knock at the door, followed by Gary entering the room. He was sporting a bandage on his forehead, and few more down his arms.

"Hey Gary".

"Good to see you're finally up Ashy-Boy".

"Yea, just needed a damn good nap" Ash joked.

Gary gave a small smile, and slid a chair up next to the bed.

"How do you feel" Gary asked.

"I ache" Ash answered, "just about everywhere. What happend there"?

Ash motioned to the bandage on Gary's forehead.

"A Razor Leaf" Gary answered, rubbing the bandage, "just about scalped me".

"Too bad, you could use a haircut" Ash grinned.

Gary gave another small smile. Guess he wasn't here for small talk.

"So what were you wanting to discuss" Ash asked.

"You remember that I told you Gramps was wanting my help"?

"Yea"?

"About two months ago he found a Pokemon egg" Gary told Ash, "the markings on it are like none he's ever seen. He called a few of the top Pokemon Professors, and after quite a debate, they've determined it to be an egg for a Mew".

"A Mew" Ash exclaimed, "Seriously"?!

"That's what they think" Gary said, "They aren't one hundred percent sure. They decided they needed to study the egg in person. Combine their research and get a definite answer. The Pokemon Lab in the Sea Foam islands is the most advanced research laboratory in the Kanto region. The Professors decided to take the egg there to conduct their study's. That's when gramps called me, wanted me to help transport the egg. You know, help keep it safe. He feared Team Rocket might find a Mew egg pretty valuable".

So that was the errand Professor Oak mentioned to Ash! He wanted Gary and Ash to help keep it safe.

"Obviously Team Rocket did. Gramps didn't expect them to attack Pallet Town just for an egg. I got quite a bit of information out of that Kelly woman. Team Rocket knew that if they assaulted Gramps' lab, they wouldn't succeed. Pallet Town is full of trainers, and they knew they needed to distract them. The attack was a diversion, to keep all the trainers busy so they could steal that egg".

Ash listened to Gary talk, taking it all in. He was getting angrier the more he heard.

"The only piece to the puzzle I can't figure out is that Mark character. That Kelly chick told me he's not part of Team Rocket. He's a friend of hers though, and he volunteered to help with just the attack. He was the one that planted the bombs around town...since he had an interest in you, I was hoping you might know what his reasonings were"?

Ash's chest was pounding with rage once again. Team Rocket tried to destroy his home town for an egg?! Ash took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I think he was Team Rockets guinea pig" Ash answered, "I met Mark when I returned home. He was in Cerulean City with Misty, and things...went a little bad. He got humiliated, and ran off. If he truly is a friend to Kelly, then I'm sure he told her about it. She probably fed him some BS about revenge, and he went with it. If I had to make a guess".

Gary nodded slowly, thinking over Ash's guess.

"That may be the best we answer we'll get" Gary said, "apparently Mark hasn't said a single word. I even stopped by to ask him a few questions, but he kept his trap sealed".

"How'd he look" Ash asked snippy.

"Ooohhhh, you worked him over good".

It was Ash's turn to give a weak smile. He looked down at his bed sheets.

"Gramps is wanting us both to help transport the egg to the Sea Foam islands" Gary said, "the Police have it under guard for now, but they won't be much help on the road".

Ash looked back up to Gary.

"Obviously Gramps is going to wait until we are both back at one hundred percent capacity" Gary continued, "if you want to help that is. I wouldn't blame you if you don't".

Ash thought it over. Team Rocket attacked his home, attacked his friends. If they wanted that egg, they were never going to get it! Not if Ash had anything to do about it.

"Sign me up" Ash said sharply.

"Good. I'll let Gramps know".

Gary got up to leave. He was at the door when Ash spoke again.

"Gary...what happened with Tracy"?

Gary hesitated. He didn't turn back to Ash.

"Once I secured Kelly I went to find him. I got him inside, away from the fight. There was...just too much blood...".

Gary stood in the doorway for a moment. Ash didn't say a word, he could tell Gary was blaming himself. Gary walked out, shutting the door behind him. Ash let his mind wander through his adventures with Tracy and Misty in the Orange Islands. He waited up for Misty to get back. He wanted to fill her in on what Gary had just told him.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Ash had a few of his bandages removed. He was healing remarkably fast. Misty was now walking without her crutch, but she was still limping. She walked around Ash's hospital room, showing off how much progress she had made. They had had a long discussion about them, and what would of happened, if Professor Oak had not interrupted. They decided to go it slow, take things easy. Ash congratulated her as she walked around the room.

"I can't wait until i'm able to get out of this bed" he remarked.

"I imagine" Misty said, "I was going crazy using that crutch".

Brock had remained in town. He was determined to stay until Ash was out of the hospital. Right now he was out on a quick shopping trip to grab them a few things.

"Do you think he got lost" Ash asked Misty.

"No, he probably ran into a pretty girl" Misty said.

Another week had passed before Delia had finally rounded up all of Ash's Pokemon. It took Nurse Joy a while to get them fixed up, and in new Pokeballs. Ash was ecstatic when Delia showed up with the Pokeballs in hand, and Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Pika"!

The rodent flew into Ash's arms, snuggling up to him.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted with joy, "it's good to see you buddy"!

"PikaPikachu"!

Ash's grin spread from ear to ear.

"You had me scared out of my mind" Ash told his Pokemon.

"PiPiPi".

Misty's heart warmed at the look on Ash's face as he held his Pokemon.

"Thank you Pikachu" Ash said, "thank you for defending Misty".

"Chu"!

The little Pokemon waved his hand as if to say 'it was nothing'.

A few more weeks passed and the nurses told Ash he could get out of bed. His arm was still healing, but most of his bandages were gone. Only the one on his chest remained. Ash placed his feet on the cool tile, and stood up. He swayed a little, and Misty supported him.

"I guess it's a good thing I supported you all those times huh"?

"What? You think I owe you or something" Misty joked, sticking her tongue at him.

Ash paced around the room, regaining the strength in his legs. Misty cheered as he walked around with no support. Ash looked over at her. She was leaning against his bed, her hair falling down around her shoulders. She looked so cute with that big smile on her face. He couldn't help himself, he walked over to her and leaned against her, planting a kiss on her lips. He placed his good hand on her waist. He broke from the kiss, and rubbed his nose quickly against hers.

"None of that" Misty giggled, "walking around the room doesn't earn you a kiss you know".

"I know, but you look so cute leaning against my bed that I figured you earned one" Ash told her.

Misty smiled, "don't try to sweet talk your way into another one. It won't work"!

"Oh really"?

"Really"!

"Well what if I did this"?

Ash took his good hand and rubbed it through Misty's hair, resting it on the back of her head. He then pulled her in slow, and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. When he finally pulled away, Misty took a long deep breath.

"Wow" she exhaled just as slowly, "I think you deserved that one".

Delia and Brock entered the room carrying a few bags. Misty gave Ash a wink and then went to help carry them in. The day finally came that Ash was free to go. He stepped outside onto the sidewalk, and let out a whoop of joy.

"Freedom"!

Misty took his good hand in hers as they walked to Brock's truck, and continued to hold his hand on the ride to the Pokemon Center. Delia climbed out first, she opened the door for Ash and Misty.

"Alright guys" Brock said, "I need to be getting back to Pewter City. Keep Ash out of trouble, ok"?

"I'll do what I can" Misty said.

"See ya Brock" Ash told him.

Brock nodded, and pulled away. Merging into traffic, and disappearing amongst all the cars.

"I believe Professor Oak is inside waiting for you honey" Delia said to her son.

Ash nodded, leading the way into the Pokemon center. Misty tapped his shoulder.

"He's over there" she motioned to the back.

Professor Oak sat at a table with Gary, reading the morning paper. Oak looked up as they approached him.

"You've healed well" Oak told Ash, "how's it feel to be up and about"?

"It feels fantastic" Ash said.

"I bet, I bet. That's good to here".

"So what brings you here Professor"?

"The other Pokemon Professors unfortunately" Oak replied, "They're getting a bit impatient with the waiting. They want me to transport the egg in a few days. They don't want to risk another Team Rocket attack".

"They want you to go in a few days" Ash repeated.

"Indeed" Oak nodded, "I was hoping you'd be refreshed enough to join Gary and I. Of course we'll understand if you're not. But we figured we should ask before we left for the Sea Foam islands. And of course Miss Misty is welcome to join us".

Ash clenched his fists together. Misty smiled at the determined look on his face. The same look he would get when he started a Pokemon battle.

"I'm good to go" Ash said.

"That's excellent" Oak said, "Tracy's funeral will be this Thursday, so we'll leave Saturday morning".

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've currently started moving towns, and am starting a new job. So just a heads up that I may be a bit busy over the next week or so. I will continue to work on the next chapter as much as I can, and will post it as soon as it is ready.**


	13. The Funeral

**This chapter ended up a little shorter than the last couple ones, but I like the pacing of it! I tried to mix the humor and sadness just right, so I hope it worked out. Enjoy!**

* * *

After breakfast, Professor Oak and Gary waved goodbye. They needed to get back to help oversee the remaining reconstruction of the lab.

"So what do you three plan to do today" Delia asked?

"I'm not sure" Ash said, looking at Misty, "what do you think"?

"I'm up for whatever you wanna do" she told him.

"Pikachu" Ash asked looking at his Pokemon.

"Pika" Pikachu shrugged.

"Guess we could just walk around town for a bit" Ash said, "I haven't gotten to see how it looks".

"Most everything has been repaired" Delia said, "but there are a few bad spots left".

"Let's go see if we can help" Ash said.

"You don't overexert yourself" Delia told him, "you still need to rest up".

"I won't mom, I'll take it easy".

"I'll make sure he does" Misty told Delia.

"Pikachu" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need anything" Delia called as they got up to leave.

They waved back to her as they stepped outside into the noon sun. The air was warm and still, not a cloud in the sky.

"Might be a little hot out today" Misty said, "are you sure you're ok to walk around town"?

"I feel great" Ash exclaimed, shifting his arm in the sling, "let's go"!

"Pikachu"!

Ash's mother was right, most of the damage had been repaired. The cracks in the concrete had been cemented over, and the holes through buildings were patched up. The buildings that had been affected by the fire, had been remodeled and repainted. They walked down Marill street, passin the bar Ash had been at with Gary. People were bustling in and out of it, carrying tools and other supplies. A few workers were inserting a new window at the front.

"Get it straight guys" the lead worker called out, "trust me, it sucks when you have to take it back out".

"Hey Ash" a female voice called out.

Ash turned, trying to locate the voice. Across the street, Ash noticed two familiar faces. A woman, who was waving at them, and a man standing next to her.

"Hey Maria" Ash called back.

"You know them" Misty asked as they crossed the street.

"Gary introduced them the night of the attack" Ash stated, "they're the trainers that started the same day I did".

"I'm glad to see you're ok" Maria exclaimed as Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked up to them.

"It's good to know you two are ok" Ash said back, "how was that night for you"?

"Disgusting" Terrence answered, "we barely made it out of the bar".

"It was a close call" Maria added on, "who's your friend"?

Maria gave Misty a big smile.

"Maria, Terrence, this is Misty" Ash said, motion to each person as he said their name, "Misty is my-"

"Girlfriend" Misty cut in, shaking each of their hands.

"Pikachu" Pikachu protested.

"And this is Pikachu" Ash added.

"Oh he's soooo cute" Maria shouted.

"Pika" Pikachu blushed.

"So why weren't you at the bar with Ash" Maria asked Misty.

"Oh" Misty was taken back by the sudden question, "I had other things I needed to do. I showed up right as the attack began".

Misty looked at Ash, he was clearly trying not to remember that moment. She had told him she was going to leave. She was glad she didn't.

"Be glad you weren't in that bar" Terrence said, "it was hell in there".

"I can only imagine" Ash said.

"So what are you two out doing today" Maria intervened, asking Misty.

"Ash just got out of the hospital, so we're checking on the repairs to the town" Misty answered her.

The sound of breaking glass crashed behind them. Ash and Misty jumped, turning to see. The workers had dropped the glass window they were trying to replace. The lead workers voice echoed across the street.

"I told you guys it would suck to have to take it back out"!

Maria slowly shook her head.

"Well we better get going" Misty said, "we've still got a lot to check out".

"Yep, us too" Maria said, "it was good to meet you"!

"You too"!

Maria began to push Terrence along. He shook his head, and waved to Ash and Misty.

"Well she's quite a character" Misty said as they continued on.

"She was fun that night" Ash told her, "it was good to make new friends".

"Maybe next time we go out, we can invite them along" Misty said.

Ash looked at her.

"You think we'll go out to a bar" Ash asked.

"I imagine so, yes" Misty giggled, "that is something couples do".

"Hm" Ash mumbled.

He hadn't thought much about what him and Misty would go do together. He had been too preoccupied with getting out of that hospital. Should he try and turn this day into a date of some kind?

'What a romantic date' he sarcastically told himself, 'let's sightsee one of the worst nights of our lives'.

"Want to go checkout your house" Misty asked, pulling Ash out of his thoughts, "see how much they've got it repaired"?

"No, not really" Ash answered, "I don't necessarily want to go back up there this soon, you know"?

Misty watched him try to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Yea, ok" Misty said, "where do you want to go"?

"Let's go over to the shopping center" he said, "get an ice cream or something".

"Ok, that sounds more entertaining" Misty elbowed his side.

He looked at her, and she winked at him. Ash took her hand in his.

"PikaPi" Pikachu shook his head at the two.

They scanned over the flavors of ice cream, debating about which ones they should try. After making their selection, they sat outside watching people go about their days. They had chosen a grassy spot in the shade under a tree. Ash watched the people of Pallet Town. They were all acting so...normal! Like nothing had happened a few weeks ago. Didn't they care? Didn't they have loved ones who had gotten hurt? Misty watched Ash think, his eyes were darting back and forth.

"Ash" Misty's voice pulled his attention to her, "you have to try to stop thinking about that night".

Ash set his ice cream down to rub his eyes.

"I'm trying too" he said, "it just invades in. Do you not think about it"?

"I do" Misty said, "but I do what I can to get my mind off it. Just like those people".

She motioned ahead of them to the crowds.

"They're keeping themselves busy. Trying to enjoy their day".

Ash turned his head back to the shoppers. Misty licked on her ice cream, watching Ash as he pondered. Pikachu finished his up, and picked Ash's ice cream off the ground. He tapped his trainer on the arm. Ash looked down to his Pokemon.

"PikaPikachu" Pikachu held Ash's ice cream up to his trainer.

Ash smiled, his chest warming.

"Thanks buddy" Ash said, taking his vanilla cone back.

Misty rubbed Ash's back, making him close his eyes.

"You two are the best" Ash said.

"Oh we know, right Pikachu"?

"Pika"!

* * *

Ash was standing in a nice bathroom, trying to fix his tie. He was wearing a dark suit, with shined dress shoes. His slung arm caused one sleeve of his jacket to hang at his side. His hair was still standing up as if he had been hit with electricity. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to do something with his hair, he just hadn't succeeded. He threw his hands out in frustration as the tie undid itself. Placing is hands on the sides of the sink, he leaned against the counter top. Ash looked up into the mirror at himself. Today was Thursday, Tracy's funeral. Only an hour ago, Professor Oak had informed Ash he would be one of the coffin bearers. Tracy's mother had requested it, she had heard many stories about Ash from Tracy, and wanted him to do Tracy the honor. The bathroom door opened, making Ash stand up straight away from the mirror. Gary walked in, wearing a dark purple suit, with a black tie.

"Still trying to get dressed" Gary asked with a slight mock.

"It's this damn tie" Ash said in frustration.

"That's why you should always go with a clip on like I did" Gary said.

"Next time" Ash said with a low voice.

"Anyway, Misty is looking for you" Gary told him.

"Thanks" Ash said, heading for the door.

Ash walked into the main room of the Pallet Town church. He hesitated at the sight of all the people crowding into the room. He had only ever seen a hand few of these people before, he figured most of them must be Tracy's relatives. They were talking and telling stories, putting on light, fake smiles and laughter.

"There you are Ash".

Misty's voice came from behind him. Ash's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was in a white strapless dress, which was cut off at her knees. It was frilly at the bottom, and sleek up on her chest. Her hair was done so that the back was in a bun, but her bangs were sweeping to the right. Ash felt a jolt in his pants.

'Stop that' he scolded himself, 'this is not the time'.

"Your tie is undone" Misty told him.

"Yea, damn thing is frustrating" Ash replied.

"Here".

Misty pulled him closer, and fiddled with his tie. Ash lifted his chin slightly so she could work better. Misty tightened it around his neck, and stepped back.

"That'll do" she said.

"Thank you".

"You look good" Misty said, flushing a little.

"You too" Ash said, giving her another once over.

"We'll have to do something where we can dress up like this again" Misty said.

"Yea, something a little less...".

Ash trailed off, glancing around the room. What word should he use?

"Serious" Misty finished for him.

Ash gaver her a smile, and took her hand.

"No Pikachu today"?

"No, I had him stay with the Pokemon at Professor Oaks" Ash said, "I figured that would be best".

Misty nodded, gripping his hand tighter.

"Shall we get to know some of Tracy's family" Misty asked.

"Yea, we should find his mother" Ash answered.

Off they went, joining into groups of people, meeting and talking with Tracy's relatives. Ash spotted his mother having a conversation with a woman about the same age as her. Delia saw Ash and waved him over. Ash and Misty made their way through the room.

"Ash, Misty, this is Jackie. Tracy's mother" Delia introduced them.

"Oh it's so good to finally put a face to the name" Jackie told Ash, shaking his hand.

"I suppose Tracy talked about us a bit" Ash asked.

"Oh yes" Jackie answered him, "I heard all about you three's adventures in the Orange Islands. Tracy was very fond of those memories".

"We are too" Misty chimed in.

"Good to see you again Jackie" Professor Oak said, walking up next to them, "I wish it were under better circumstances".

"Oh hello Professor Oak" Jackie said, "me too, me too...but it's always a pleasure".

"I see you found Ash" Oak said.

"Yes, yes. He seems like a wonderful man"!

"He certainly is" Delia commented.

Misty squeezed Ash's hand again. She gave him a glance from the corner of her eye, making him smile at her. The three older adults started a conversation, so Ash took Misty to the side of the room. Ash looked to the back, staring at the coffin sitting at the base of the cross. Misty leaned into his shoulder, resting her head on his arm. Ash looked down at her pretty face. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes glazed over. What was she thinking about?

"You ok" Ash asked her.

Hey eyes focused up as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I'm ok" she answered, "just ready for today to be over".

Ash nodded, "Yea, I hear that".

"Ladies and gentlemen. If I may ask you to take your seats".

The preacher had gotten up on the stage, standing at the podium. The crowd of people bustled around the rows, taking their seats one by one. Ash and Misty sat in the back with his mother, Gary and Professor Oak.

"Thank you" the preacher began, "today we have come together, in order to pay our respects to our memories of Tracy Sketchit. I myself got to know him very well as he worked for Professor Oak, up at the ranch. He was a hardworking, selfless, wise man. He always did what he could to help someone in need, person or Pokemon. The world has suffered a heavy loss. Tracy made a mark on each and every one of us in this room. I believe he rests easy, knowing that so many people cared about him, and knowing that he did what he could to help the people of Pallet, and defend this town. Tracy was a good person, a person that I hope all of us here strive to be".

The preacher continued on, but Ash's ears had begun to faze out his voice. He hung his head to his chest, his eyes beginning to burn. He gripped his pant leg with his good hand. Misty rested her hand on Ash's thigh, her fingertips brushing his hand. He glanced at her, her face was like stone. She was trying not to cry, her eyes were starting to sparkle from the water forming in them. A tear slipped down her face. Even upset, she was incredibly cute. Ash wiped the tear from her face, causing her to look at him. He stared back into those blue eyes full of sadness and hurt. Ash couldn't take it, he couldn't bare to see her like that. He wrapped his good hand around her and pulled her to him. He rested the side of his face on the top of her head, her hair brushing against his cheek. A few sobs escaped her, and he squeezed her tighter. The preacher finished up, and stepped aside to allow Jackie to say a few words. She told stories of Tracy as a young boy, and called out a few others who had stories to share. People laughed at the funny memories, an awed at the cute ones. Ash smiled at the story of how Tracy caught his first Pokemon. It had involved a run in with an angry Voltorb.

"Ash Ketchum" Jackie said, "would you come up and share a few stories about Tracy".

Ash froze. She wanted him to do what?! His eyes swiveled around the room. The people were searching around, looking for Ash to get up. Misty nudged him softly.

"Go" she whispered in his ear.

He swallowed, and stood up. He could feel all eyes turn to him, staring him down as he walked up to the podium. What stories would he tell? How would he tell them? If he was going to tell stories about Tracy, they had to do his friend justice. Jackie stepped back, allowing Ash to stand at the podium. He looked around the room once again. He didn't even know most of these people, how could he tell them stories about Tracy? He closed his eyes, and drew in a long deep breath. And he spoke, starting with the first time he met Tracy. He walked them through the journeys he had with Tracy. He explained to them of how good of a friend Tracy was. He told them the funny stories he had of Tracy, the best received one was when Tracy had met Professor Oak for the first time.

"I think the most important thing I can do for Tracy right now" Ash said, "is thank him. He was a good friend to me, and to Pokemon".

Ash paused, his eyes traveling down to the podium. Was there anything else he could say? Yes, there was.

"I...I saw Tracy in his final moments, but I, was unable to help him. I..." he glanced up at Misty in the back, "I was needed elsewhere. If I could have done anything to help him, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I can tell you, he went down fighting. He went down fighting trying to save the Pokemon on the ranch. He...".

Ash stopped, his throat was drying out, burning. He tried to swallow, but couldn't.

"I was there as well" Gary had stood up in the back, "I found him outside, covered in blood, but he was still fighting. He was still doing what he could. I tried to get him to stop, to get medical help, but he wouldn't. He said to me...I'm going to die tonight, and I _will_ save every Pokemon on this ranch before I do. He was one of the bravest people I've ever met. I will never forget him".

The room was silent, taking in Ash and Gary's story. Gary nodded to Ash and sat back down. Jackie walked up to Ash, giving him a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry" Ash choked out as she let go of him.

"Tracy has good friends" Jackie sobbed.

Ash made his way back down the isle. As he sat next to Misty, she hugged him too.

"Tracy would have been proud of that speech" Misty whispered in his ear, "although he probably would give you hell for telling his family that he froze in front of Professor Oak".

"Yes he would" Ash whispered back, blinking rapidly to keep the tears back.

Misty kissed him on the cheek, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Friends, family" the preacher stepped back up to the podium, "Tracy will forever be in our hearts. In just a few moments we will take our drive over to the cemetery, where we will lay Tracy to rest".

The preacher stepped down from the stage, approaching the coffin. He opened the lid and stepped aside. One by one, Tracy's friends and family visited the coffin. They looked over him one last time before stepping away. Ash and Misty made their way up to it, it was their turn to see Tracy. Tracy had been placed in a dark green suit, his hands were drawn up to his stomach. The injuries had been hidden well, clean bandages were covering the gashes. Ash and Misty looked their friend over, both of them saying a quick prayer. They backed out of the way so the rest of the crowd could move along, and once everyone had been by the coffin, the preacher spoke up.

"Coffin bearers, if you would please".

Ash let go of Misty's hand and proceeded to the coffin with the other three men. Ash stood on the side of his good hand, lifting the coffin off the table. The crowd parted for them as they made their way outside. The preacher opened the doors, leading them to the hearse. Ash placed his corner into the vehicle, and helped slide the coffin in. He backed away, back into the crowd. Misty waved to him, motioning towards Professor Oaks car. Ash made his way through the people, apologizing as he bumped into a few. Delia sat up front with Professor Oak, while Ash and Misty sat in the back with Gary. The procession was long and slow, halting traffic at every light. Ash fidgeted in the backseat, his suit rubbing against the old leather. After what felt like hours, they parked at the cemetery. The preacher waved down all the coffin bearers once again, and led them to the gravesite. Ash helped lower the coffin down into the earth, struggling with his one hand. He stepped back, standing with the other coffin bearers. He hung his head to his chest as the preacher gave one final prayer.

* * *

"Ash have you packed anything yet" Misty asked.

"No not yet".

"The boat leaves tomorrow morning! Do I have to pack for you"?!

"No! I got it, sheesh".

Misty tapped her foot at Ash as he stood with his arms crossed. Pikachu looked from one to the other as they talked.

"You better do it! You're going to need plenty changes of clothes".

"Yes mom" Ash mocked.

"She'd tell you the same thing"!

"Why do you think I just said that? Ow"!

Misty lightly wacked him on the back of the head.

"Get to it" she said.

Ash rolled his eyes, and grabbed his backpack.

"Always have to wait until the last minute" Misty stated.

Ash mocked her voice silently while she wasn't looking.

"Chuuuu" Pikachu sighed.

"I suppose I should give my sisters a call while you're packing" Misty thought aloud.

"You haven't called them yet" Ash said sarcastically, "way to wait until the last minute".

"Let's see if I give you a kiss anytime soon" she growled at him.

"Oh you'll break" Ash said confidently, "you can't resist me".

He winked, and blew her a kiss. Misty suppressed her giggle, he was not allowed to make her laugh right now! They were bickering, and she was going to win!

"We'll see about that" she said, "when I get back you better be packed"!

Ash rolled his eyes again, and resumed his packing. Misty walked out of the room and down the hall of the Pokemon center. She sat down at a video phone, dialing her sisters number. It rang a few times, but ended up going to voicemail.

"Hey guys" Misty said, "It's me. I was calling to let you know that I will be headed for the Sea Foam Islands tomorrow morning. We'll arrive in a week, and I'm hoping you guys are still there. Haven't seen you in a while, and...I kind of miss you. Hope to see you next week"!

She hung up the phone, and leaned back into the chair.

'They must be performing a show' she told herself.

Back in the room, Ash was fast asleep. Misty watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling. Pikachu was sleeping too, curled up against Ash's head. Misty smiled at the sight, and then checked Ash's backpack. Everything he would need was packed and ready to go. Misty sighed, putting the bag down. She walked over to his bed, looking over his face. He looked so handsome, how on earth could she resist giving him a kiss?!

'You can't' she told herself.

She bent down and softly pecked his forehead. As she pulled away, Ash's hand quickly grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. He broke away from her, and grinned wide.

"I win" he said.

"ASH"!


	14. Start of a New Adventure

Officer Jenny walked briskly through the jails. She was escorting a prisoner, clasping him tightly around the arm. She stopped outside the far cell, and pushed the prisoner up against the bars. Pulling the keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the cell door. Officer Jenny pulled the prisoner away from the bars, and escorted him into the cell. The prisoner sat down on the hard bed.

"Do you need any water Mr. Hurst" Officer Jenny asked.

"No" Mark replied sullenly.

Officer Jenny locked the cell, and walked back down the hall. Slamming the iron doors behind her as she exited. Mark leaned against the wall, his face contorting with anger. He slammed his handcuffed hands onto the bed. Mark closed his eyes, laying on his back across his cot. BOOM! A hole blasted through the wall outside of Marks cell, causing him to bolt upright. Dust blasted through the jails, clouding Mark's vision. He coughed as he inhaled the particles blowing into his face. Three dark figures stepped through the hole, spreading out into the hall. One figure approached Marks cell, and he sat up off the bed, getting to his feet. As the dust settled, he could make out Kelly standing outside the bars.

"How" Mark asked bewildered.

"Team Rocket wouldn't leave me behind" Kelly stated.

Officer Jenny burst into the room, halting at the sight of the intruders.

"Go Electabuzz" one of the Team Rocket members shouted, "thunderpunch"!

Electabuzz blasted out of a PokeBall, slamming it's fist into Officer Jenny. She shouted in pain, and slammed into the wall. Electabuzz stood over her, making sure she wouldn't move.

"So Mark" Kelly began, "you wan't out of here, right"?

"Of course" Mark smiled, stepping forward.

"Before I open the cell, I have a proposition for you" Kelly said, "Gary Oak, and Ash Ketchum have been pegged by Team Rocket to be eliminated. We need that egg, and they _will_ be in the way. You've impressed someone up high in Team Rocket, and they know that taking out Ash will be a personal matter for you. They know you will do whatever it takes to succeed. With my recommendation, we are extending a full invitation to you to join Team Rocket. Do you accept"?

Mark smiled, looking down to the floor. Kelly raised her brow as Mark looked back at her.

* * *

Misty stood at the front of the boat, watching the waves crash against it. She breathed in deep, smelling the salt in the air. She always loved the ocean! They were on a large cruise ship, under the guise of a vacation. Professor Oak, and the few police officers accompanying them, thought it might help keep Team Rocket off their scent. Misty listened to the families behind her, laughing and running around on the deck. Ash and Gary were below, checking into the security of the egg. Misty gripped the railing as the waves made the boat rocked to the side. She smiled wide, on the water was where she was most at home.

"Excuse me, miss"?

Misty turned around, seeing a young boy a few feet from here.

"Do you remember me" he asked.

Misty looked him over.

"I'm sorry, I don't" Misty said, "do I know you"?

"Not personally" he said, "I battled you in your Gym a while ago. You won of course, but I just wanted to say thank you".

"What for"?

"You told me that I shouldn't give up when things got tough. I didn't give up, and I won my Cascade badge! I had to challenge the Gym in Venice City for it though, since yours is closed".

Misty smiled at the boy, "well, I'm glad I could help".

"I was really hoping for a rematch with you, do you think we could have a battle"?

"I would, but I don't have any of my Pokemon with me" Misty said softly.

"Oh, ok" the boy said looking down.

"Next time you're in Cerulean, come by the Gym" Misty said, "we'll have our rematch then! Although we might want to wait until it's repaired first".

She winked at the boy, and he smiled in appreciation.

"Awesome! I look forward to it"!

He ran off, waving at Misty as he left. Misty leaned back against the railing, watching the families. Gary and Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, stepped out a door onto deck. Misty could see Gary telling Ash something. Ash nodded in agreement, speaking back to Gary. Gary walked back down into the boat as they finished their conversation. Ash scanned through the crowd, seeing if Misty was outside. Misty waved, catching Ash's attention. He made his way across the boat, walking sideways as the boat rocked from the waves.

"How are things below" Misty asked as Ash came closer.

"Good" Ash said, "the officers undercover haven't found any suspicious activity, and Professor Oak thinks the egg may hatch soon after we arrive".

"Already"?

Ash nodded, leaning against the rail. Pikachu grabbed onto Ash's hair for better balance.

"So what should we do for the next week" Ash asked.

"Well the cruise line has events planned" Misty answered, "I know tonight there having a dance up here on deck. Wanna go to that"?

"Sounds like a date" Ash grinned.

"I know you're supposed to be concerned with the egg, but it's nice that we get to be on a cruise together" Misty commented.

"Pikachu"?

"I'm glad you're here too Pikachu" Misty giggled.

Ash rubbed his slung arm with his good one, while he looked out over the ocean.

"Can you swim with that thing on" Misty asked him.

"I believe so" Ash said, "but how are we supposed to swim? In the ocean"?

"There's a pool at the back of the boat Ash" Misty said as slowly, and sarcastically, as she could.

She giggled as Ash gave her a look.

"Let's go" Misty said, taking his hand.

The pool was full of kids, swimming and splashing with their friends. Pikachu hopped off of Ash, and stood at the edge of the pool, flicking his tail through the water. Ash was trying to remove his shirt, but was struggling.

"Here" Misty said, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up for him.

She carefully worked it around his arm cast.

"Thanks" Ash said, "I can't wait until this thing can come off".

"That should be right about the time we arrive, right"?

"Yep, and it needs to hurry"!

Misty eyes looked over Ash. He had healed well, but his skin was still scarred from the battle. The large scar running across his chest was a light purple color, and the scar tissue was jagged. His burns had scarred over also, no longer bright red, but still visible.

"Would you like me to help you remove your clothes" Ash asked with a smirk.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Misty joked back.

She pulled her shirt off, then slid her shorts down, revealing her bikini to Ash. He felt a twitch in his shorts. Her body was incredible! The only blemishes she had were the small scars on her back from the Skarmory, but they didn't bother Ash one bit. His eyes examined over every inch of her, trying to implant her curves into his memory.

"Ash, you're staring" she giggled.

"Yes I am"!

Misty giggled again, then turned and dove into the deep end of the pool. She burst to surface, her hair draping across her shoulders. Ash sat down on the edge of the pool next to Pikachu, hanging his feet into the water. Misty lapped around the deep end a few times, making her way back to Ash. She held onto the edge, floating in the water as they talked. Ash kicked water in her direction, making her gasp. She flung water out at him, making him turn his head.

"I'll go to the shallow end so you can swim with me" Misty told him, "come on".

Ash pulled his feet out of the water, walking along the edge of the pool. He walked out into the water, going just deep enough so that the water came to his chest. Misty swam over to him, for her the water was up to her shoulders. She bumped into him, making him stumble back.

"Consider yourself lucky I can't throw you" Ash said.

"Oh? Someone thinks he's tough" Misty teased.

"Alright, that's it".

Ash quickly grabbed her with his good hand. She squealed and tried to swim away, but he was stronger. He pulled her in close, and took a deep breath. He then jumped up as hard as he could, and dove under water, taking Misty with him. He pulled her back to the surface, and quickly kissed her before she could fight back. Misty smiled as he broke apart from her. She stared into his eyes, making him smile back at her. She ran her fingers through his black hair, resting her hand on the back of his head. She began to pull him in for another kiss. As his eyes closed, she back away, and pushed his head under water. He came up to the surface, keeping his eyes closed.

"Not cool" he laughed.

Pikachu was laughing over on the edge of the pool.

"You keep laughing over there, and I'll throw you in too" Ash hollered over to his Pokemon.

Pikachu shook his head, and retreated back to a bench, still laughing. Ash and Misty continued to wrestle carefully. Even with his arm in a sling, Ash was winning. Misty jumped out of the water onto his back. She tried to force him under, but Ash held himself up. He reach back, grabbing her with his good hand. He pulled her around him, holding her close to his chest. She wiggled around, trying to squirm free. Ash held on tight, she wasn't getting away! Her waist was rubbing against his, pushing into his crotch. Ash could feel heat rushing down, and himself growing under her movements. Misty stopped squirming, feeling it too. She looked back up at him, her face growing red.

"Getting a little excited huh" she giggled softly.

"Couldn't help it" Ash said, turning red too, "I love your body against mine".

"Maybe I should move away now" Misty said.

"Why"?

Misty motioned around them, to the families swimming in the same pool.

"Oh...right" Ash realized, "guess I shouldn't have this going on then".

Misty shook her head, smiling at him. Ash let her slide away, and started thinking about random things. Doing what he could to remove the heat from his shorts.

"Better" Misty teased.

Ash held up his finger, staring at the water. Misty giggled again, pulling her hair away from her face.

"Ok" Ash said, "think we're good".

Misty swam back over to him, brushing her side up against his as she passed by.

"Seriously" Ash asked as his shorts twitched again.

Misty laughed, and quickly swam towards the deep end. Ash flung water after her, making her laugh more. They swam for a while longer, until the sun was beginning to set, and Ash's stomach began it's usual singing. They climbed out of the pool to dry themselves off. Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty as the water trickled down her skin, a golden shine reflecting off of her from the setting sun. Ash stuck his lower lip out as Misty slipped her clothes back on.

"Stop that" Misty told him, "you act like I'm pretty or something".

"Beautiful is word I would use" Ash said back.

Misty turned bright red, "you're not so bad yourself you know"!

Ash rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt. He slipped his good hand through, and once again struggled with his cast. Misty helped him slip it through the sleeve, as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. They made their way down into the ship, headed for the dining rooms. Ash's jaw dropped as they entered. A buffet ran along the length of the wall, containing all different kinds of foods and desserts. They quickly scooted into line, filling their plates with everything they could. Ash then scanned the room for a place to sit.

"There's Gary over there" Misty pointed.

Gary was sitting with Professor Oak, placing a napkin on his lap.

"There you two are" Gary said as they sat down, "was beginning to wonder if Ash would smell the food".

"You know Ash wouldn't miss a meal" Misty said.

Ash looked up from his plate, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey now" Ash said, slurping the noodle up.

Gary slowly shook his head.

"I trust you all have been enjoying the cruise" Professor Oak asked.

"So far" Ash answered.

"Not yet" Gary added in, "been busy with that egg".

"What have you been doing" Ash asked him, "watching it sit under the lamp"?

"I've been keeping watch on it" Gary answered, "keeping an eye out for anything suspicious".

"Sooooo, watching it sit under the lamp"?

Gary put his hand on his forehead, and shook his head again.

"You should have a little fun Gary" Oak said, "try to enjoy yourself".

"Yea, come to the dance with Ash and me tonight" Misty added.

Gary look back and forth from each of them.

"I guess the egg will be alright for a night" Gary mused.

"That's the spirit" Oak said.

"Pika"!

Gary and Ash swapped stories as they ate. This was the first time, since Pallet Town was attacked, that they had a chance to officially catch up. Ash told Gary of his journeys, and Gary told Ash of his discoveries. Once he was done eating, Gary decided he would rest a bit before the dance. As he left, Ash turned to Professor Oak.

"Will you be attending tonight Professor" Ash asked.

"Oh no" Oak said, "I've got to make a few calls tonight. Be sure Gary enjoys himself, he works hard, but doesn't get to have very much fun".

"Will do Professor" Ash said.

Ash and Misty were one of the last ones to finish eating. More Ash than Misty. The dining room was almost empty when they decided to go clean up.

"I'll meet you on deck" Misty asked Ash as they stood outside her room.

"Yea, meet you there" Ash answered, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Misty winked at him as he pulled away. She stepped into her room, watching him as she closed the door. Ash headed down the hall towards his room, Pikachu jumped onto the sofa as Ash closed the door behind them. Twenty minutes later he was showered, in clean clothes, and trying to tame his hair. Pikachu shook his head as Ash tossed the comb onto the couch in frustration.

"Ready to go buddy"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon nodded.

Ash held out his arm so Pikachu could jump on it. As Ash stepped into the hall and shut his door, Gary exited the room next to him.

"I didn't know you were in the room next to mine" Ash said.

"Great, does that mean I'm going to have to listen to you and Misty tonight" Gary joked.

Ash blushed, "No, you won't have to worry about it".

"Yea, we'll see about that".

Gary punched Ash's shoulder as he walked by him. They headed upstairs, walking outside into the cool night air. Multicolored lights had been hung up along the railing, glistening red, blue, and gold. Couples bustled past them, heading towards the front of the boat. Ash and Gary fell in line with the crowd, and Ash's head was swiveling every direction, checking out the decorations. Party streamers were hanging from upper decks, and large, round lanterns were set up around the boat. Up at the front, space had been cleared for the dance floor, and a bar was off to the side.

"Found my first spot for the night" Gary said, motioning to the bar.

Ash followed Gary, keeping his eye out for Misty.

"We need two of your specials, and make them a double" Gary told the bartender.

Ash continued to look for Misty as the bartender made their drinks.

"See her around anywhere Pikachu"?

"Pika" the Pokemon shook his head.

Gary tapped Ash's shoulder, holding his drink out.

"Thanks" Ash said, taking the drink and sipping on it.

"Can't find her" Gary asked, starting to look around too.

"Nope" Ash answered, "she might not be up here yet".

"I'd use this opportunity to flirt around" Gary said, elbowing Ash.

"With my luck, she'd show up right when I started too" Ash joked back.

"Good point" Gary said, taking a drink from his cup.

"Why don't you go flirt around" Ash elbowed him back, "find you a girl to dance with".

"You think I'm going to find one that's not taken on a cruise" Gary asked sarcastically.

Ash shrugged, sipping on his drink again.

"Don't know unless you try right"?

"Yea, we'll see".

They made their way around the dance, and Ash had started pointing girls out to Gary. Although, Gary had a remark for each one Ash pointed to.

"Got a guy, saw them earlier".

"Ew, no, not her".

"I think she'd would spin me overboard".

"HA! She was kissing on another girl earlier today".

Ash shook his head, and finished off his drink.

"Bout time we make our way back around for another" he said.

"That's the best thing you've said so far"!

They made their way back through the crowd, heading straight back to the bar. As Gary ordered them up another round, Ash felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance handsome" Misty's voice came from behind him.

"Oh I guess so" Ash said turning to her, "Pikachu, you going to be ok over here"?

"Pika" the Pokemon nodded.

"I'll watch him" Gary said.

Ash handed Gary his drink, and Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder onto Gary's. Misty took Ash's good hand, and they scooted out to the dance floor. The song was a perfect pace, not too fast, nor too slow. They swayed back and forth, Ash holding her close to him with his good hand. Misty placed her left hand on Ash's cast, holding his fingers sticking out from it.

"I was starting to think I wouldn't find you up here" he commented.

"I've been up here for a while. Trying to find you was kind of hard, when every guy I bumped into asked me to dance" she told him.

"Ohhh" Ash said, "well now they all know you're mine".

"Mhmm".

Ash and Misty danced for a few songs. During one spin move Ash tried, he saw Pikachu and Gary sitting at a table by the edge of the boat. There were a few empty cups in front of Gary.

"I'm not so sure Gary is enjoying himself" Ash told Misty.

"I saw that too" she said, "he needs to ask someone to dance"!

"I tried to get him to earlier, he wasn't very responsive to that idea".

"After this dance, I'll bring him out here. Try to loosen him up a bit. If that's ok"?

"Yea, you can dance with Gary. But only this once, I wouldn't want him to fall for you" he joked, giving her a wink.

"He'd only need once" Misty said back, sticking her tongue out.

Ash rolled his eyes, and spun her one last time as the song ended. Gary was finishing up another drink as Misty and Ash walked up to the table

"Come on Gary" Misty said, "you need to have some fun"!

Misty was pulling him out of his seat before he could respond. Ash sat down as Gary looked at him helplessly. Ash waved, giving Gary a 'good luck' grin, then picked up his drink and sipped on it.

"I don't think Gary has danced much Pikachu" Ash said, watching Misty trying to show him how to step.

"PikaPi" Pikachu shook his head.

"Granted, he's doing better than my first time".

"Chu" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash watched Misty take over, leading Gary around, and spinning him. Gary started to smile, and laugh, as Misty swung him around. The song ended and Gary made an 'I need more to drink' gesture. Ash set his drink down as Misty sat beside him.

"You two want one" Gary asked.

"Oh no, I'm good" Misty said.

"Same" Ash said.

"Got it, three shots, and three doubles"!

"No, Gary" Ash and Misty said in unison, but it was too late.

Gary was already at the bar, ordering much more alcohol.

"So how was the dance" Ash asked.

"We'll make a dancer out of him yet" Misty answered.

"Good luck with that" Ash joked.

"Pikachu".

Gary slammed two shots, of a dark liquor, in front of them.

"To Ash and Misty" he said, holding his shot up, "may you have some fun tonight"!

He winked at them, and then downed his shot. Ash and Misty picked theirs up, they sighed then clinked the glasses together. They tipped their heads back, and poured the dark liquid down their throats. Ash coughed as it wen't down, burning his throat. Misty licked her lips, and put her glass down.

"Ummm" Ash coughed, "doesn't burn"?

"Nope" Misty laughed, "what's wrong Ash? Can't handle your liquor"?

Ash made a face at her as he set his glass down.

"Oh! The drinks" Gary exclaimed, heading back to the bar to grab them.

They sipped their drinks and talked about different subjects. It wasn't long until a thin girl, with dark brown hair, and a few freckles, came up to their table.

"H-h-hi" she stammered, "would you like to dance"?

She extended her hand to Gary. He looked shocked, but reached his hand out, taking hers.

"I would be delighted too" Gary told the girl.

He whisked her away to the dance floor, and they soon became lost in the crowd. The night continued on, and the dance was beginning to lose a few people. Pikachu tugged at Ash's sleeve.

"What is it buddy"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired"?

Pikachu nodded, blinking at Ash.

"Ok buddy, I'll take you down to the room".

"I'll go with you guys" Misty said.

They stood up, Ash putting Pikachu on his shoulders, and they made their way through what was left of the crowd.

"What about Gary" Misty asked, looking around.

"I don't see him anymore" Ash answered, "maybe he wen't to bed too".

Downstairs, Ash opened his door, letting Pikachu down in the doorway.

"I'll be back later tonight ok"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon nodded, hopping onto the couch.

Ash shut the door behind him and Misty.

"So what now" he asked as they walked back down the hall.

"We could go back up" Misty suggested.

"I feel like the dance was just about over when we left".

"Yea, probably. Guess we could hang out in my room for a while"?

"You ok with that"?

"Yea, I'm not tired yet. Come on".

Misty put her hand in his, and led him down the hall. Ash waited as she unlocked the door to her room, and then they stepped inside. Was her room bigger than his?

'Probably' Ash thought.

They sat on the couch, talking about what they would do for the next week, which of the cruise events sounded the most fun. Misty talked about how she would be able to finally get her tan back.

"What? Your tan? If you tan anymore, you're going to look like a fried pickle" Ash joked.

"Ha ha. I'm normally much more tan than this, just so you know" she told him.

"Hell, then I'm going to look albino next to you" Ash joked.

"You already do".

Ash made a face at her, and continued on to another subject. They talked for hours, laughing and poking fun at each other. Eventually Misty brought up what happened at the pool.

"That wasn't right" Ash said, "you we're trying to make me embarrassed".

"Me? No, I wouldn't do that" Misty said as innocently as she could, "maybe if you could control your other head, you wouldn't have to worry about it".

"It's not my fault you're so damn attractive" Ash retorted, "maybe if you wouldn't have been rubbing your ass all over me, I wouldn't have to control my other head"!

"But what would have been the fun in that" she teased, leaning in closer to him.

Ash leaned in closer to her, trying to come up with a come back. He wasn't having any luck, her pretty face was distracting him. He stared at her, her beauty captivating his thoughts. Misty stared back, waiting for a response she knew wasn't coming. Ash leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes as Ash rubbed his nose against Misty's. He could feel her breath on his lips, and smell her intoxicating perfume on her skin. He slowly opened his eyes. Misty's eyes were already open, with a look behind them that Ash had not seen before. Her breaths quickened, and her eyes became even more lustful. She placed her hands on the back of his head, then bit her bottom lip. Ash's heart was pounding against his chest, crying out to Misty, wanting her.

Ash couldn't take it anymore, he lunged forward, slamming his lips against hers. Feeling the warmth spread from his mouth, throughout his body. Misty pressed against him, pulling him to her as much as she could. Ash's broken arm was stuck in between them, but that didn't stop them from pushing as close as they could manage. Ash grabbed the back of Misty's head with his good hand. He broke his lips from Misty's and turned his head to kiss her neck. He carefully nipped her skin with his teeth, and she inhaled quickly. Misty slid her legs around his waist, pulling herself onto his lap. Ash rubbed his cheek against her jaw as he nibbled on her neck. Misty gripped the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. It was Ash's turn to inhale quickly. He bit her a little harder, making her push her pelvis into his. Ash slipped his fingers into Misty's hair, and pulled back, giving him better access to her neck. Misty moaned softly in pleasure. She was now grinding her hip against his, causing his jeans to tent up. Ash worked his way up her neck, towards her earlobe, pulling it gently with his teeth. Her eyes closed from the intense feeling, her breaths becoming deeper. She rubbed her hands through his hair as he nibbled. Ash pulled her hair softly, bringing her head a little further back.

'Wait' her brain had finally caught up with her.

She pulled her head away from Ash, trying her best to give him a loving look.

"What's wrong" Ash asked.

"We need to wait" she answered him, "as much as I wan't this...we need to wait. We said we'd take things slow".

Ash closed his eyes and nodded, "yea, we did".

"I'm sorry" she said, "should you take care of that"?

She glanced down at the lump sticking straight up through his jeans.

"I think it will be ok" Ash said, trying to sound supportive.

"I'm sorry" Misty said again, "I wan't this, I do...we just really-"

"Need to take things slow" Ash finished for her, giving her a weak smile.

Misty nodded, "are you mad"?

"No" Ash said, shaking his head, "I understand. I'm just kind of bummed".

"I'm so sorry" Misty said once again.

She leaned in, and tried to give him an apologetic kiss. He smiled at her, then kissed her forehead softly.

"I guess I should go for the night" Ash said, "otherwise this might continue".

"Yea" Misty said quietly, "I suppose so".

She slid off of him, running her fingers through his hair once again. He closed his eyes at her touch, then stood up. Misty watched him try to adjust his pants to hide his erection. She giggled and blushed as he struggled.

"I can't quite believe I caused that" she told him.

"I can only imagine what I caused" he said back.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teased.

"That's not fair" he said, finishing up with his pants.

"No I guess it's not" Misty mused.

"Hm...well, goodnight beautiful" Ash said opening the door.

"Goodnight" Misty called to him, "and I'm sorry"!

Ash waved to her to let her know it was still ok, and then closed the door. He leaned against it, and rubbed his eyes. His erection throbbed in his pants, trying desperately to stand straight.

"So not fair" he mumbled to himself, then proceeded down the hall to his room.

Ash quietly unlocked the door, and let himself in. Pikachu was asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball. Ash shut the door behind him, and sat down to take his shoes off. As he untied the first one, and feint knocking sound filled his ears. He slowed his breathing to try and hear better. What was that? It was tapping against his wall. He stood up and pressed his ear to it. A moan vibrated through the wall, a girls moan. Ash furrowed his brow, trying to listen closely. Wasn't that coming from Gary's room? There it was again, followed by more knocking. Wait...Gary's voice vibrated through the wall, followed by another moan. Was he having sex?! The moan came again, and the knocking picked up pace.

'He is...are you kidding me'?!

Ash stepped away from the wall, and ran his hand through his hair.

'Yea, that's so not far' he thought.

He couldn't listen to this, he headed to the door, exiting his room. Ash stood in the hallway, pondering what to go do. He decided to head back up to the deck. The cool air felt good on his skin as he walked along the edge of the boat. All of the decorative lights were still up, but nobody was outside. Ash made his way to the back of the boat, where there were less lights. He would be able to see the stars better from back there. Ash leaned against the railing, looking up to watch the stars shine overhead. He listened to the water splash against the side of the boat, and felt the rocking from the waves. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations fill him up.

"Can't sleep either huh" Misty's voice made him jump.

She leaned against the rail next to him.

"No" Ash answered, "I could hear Gary...having sex with that girl".

Misty laughed, "I see. I wouldn't really want to listen to that right now either".

She glanced at him, then quickly looked away.

"Why are you out here" Ash asked her.

"I was hoping I could come get my mind off of...well...".

Ash nodded in response, biting his lip.

"Ash I truly am sorry".

"It's ok" he said reassuringly, "I understand, I do".

He put his hand on hers, and gave it a squeeze. Misty smiled in response.

"You really are the best" she told him, "I'm glad I get to be here with you".

"Me too" Ash said, catching her eye.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. As he broke away from her, he noticed a bright flash of light shoot across the ocean, away from them. He leaned around Misty, trying to see it better, but it was gone.

"What is it" Misty asked, turning to see what he was gazing at.

"I just saw a flash of light" Ash answered her, perplexed.

"A shooting star"?

"No, it was close to the water".

"What do you think it was"?

Ash didn't answer her, he just stared off to where he saw it.


	15. Arrival on Sea Foam Islands

**It took so much longer to get this chapter out than I anticipated, but I finally got my internet situation resolved, so here it is! We are coming close to the end of this story, and I do hope everyone enjoys what's to come. There's only 5 more chapters left, so get ready!**

* * *

The woman ran down the hall, clutching a stack of papers to her chest. She was wearing an all black outfit, with a red R on the front of the shirt. The woman squinted her eyes as she ran. The hallway was white, and beaming with blinding light. A doorway approached her at the end, and she halted just outside of it. The woman took a moment to regain her breath, and then proceeded through the door. The room was a stark contrast to the hallway. It was dimly lit, casting deep, dark shadows across the floor and walls. The woman opened her eyes wider, trying to help her to see better. In the middle of a room, sitting behind a large monitor, was a man hidden in the shadows. The woman approached him, trying to find her voice as she walked.

"S-s-sir" she stammered, "Mr. Giovanni"?

The chair turned towards the woman, but the man was still hidden in the shadows.

"What is it" Giovanni asked in a gruff voice.

"We believe we've located the egg" the woman said.

"Excellent" Giovanni said, "retrieve it at once".

"There's one more thing sir".

Giovanni's brow raised out of the shadow. The woman swallowed, and proceeded.

"We've found something on radar, at first we thought it was just a glitch on the picture, but upon further inspection...well, take a look sir".

She pulled out a photo from her stack of papers, and handed it over to Giovanni. He looked over a picture taken above a cruise ship, but there was a large white light off to the right of the photo. The woman pulled out another photo and handed to him. This one was zoomed in close on the light, and there was a figure in the middle of it. Giovanni pulled the picture closer to study the figure. He slowly lowered the photo.

"Send out the attack force at once" Giovanni said, rising from his chair, "we move out at dawn".

* * *

Misty stood at the front of the boat, Ash beside her, with is good arm around her waist. Pikachu was perched up on her shoulders, leaning around her head, looking off towards the Sea Foam Islands. They were growing bigger as the boat sailed along.

"Almost there" Ash said, pulling Misty closer to him.

"I know" she exclaimed, "I actually can't wait to see my sisters. I just hope they're still here".

"They are" Ash said, "you'll see".

He winked at her, and she smiled at him, then turned her gaze back to the islands. The view was magnificent!

"Ash".

Ash and Misty turned around at the sound of his name. Gary was motioning to him to follow.

"We have to help get the egg ready to move" Gary called.

"Alright, be right there" Ash called back.

Gary nodded, and proceeded back down into the boat.

"Don't you two go running off now you here" Ash joked to Misty and Pikachu.

"Oh, but we can't deny our love! Right Pikachu"?

"PikaPika"!

Ash smiled at Misty, gave her a quick kiss, and headed across the boat. Misty watched him disappear through the doorway, then turned back to the islands. Other people had begun to appear along the railing on deck, watching the approach. Misty gripped onto the rail as the boat rocked back and forth. The waves were becoming more rough as the islands grew closer. Pikachu gripped onto Misty's hair for better support. The boat plowed through a wave, spraying salt water into the air. The water sprayed up above the deck, sprinkling onto the passengers. Misty closed her eyes as the water trickled over her, the cool sensation felt nice on her skin. Pikachu shook his self off, spraying more water across Misty's face. She didn't mind, she could never be bothered by water.

The boat arrived into the docking bay, sailing past other boats, some bigger and some smaller. A few passengers on a smaller boat waved up at them, so Misty waved back. The boat came to a stop, bobbing in the water. Crew members ran back and forth throwing down lines, and tying ropes off. Misty shifted her bag on her back as the ramp was lowered down to the dock. The captain stood at the ramp, thanking all the passengers for sailing on his cruise line. He shook Misty's hand as she stepped down off the boat. She stepped to the side to wait for Ash, allowing the other passengers to travel up the dock. Misty stood up on her toes, trying to see over the crowd. Pikachu looked over them too, checking back and forth.

"See them yet"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon shook his head.

Finally Professor Oak appeared, followed by Gary and Ash leading a team of officers carrying a large box. They carefully stepped down off the boat, trying to keep the box steady. Ash saw Misty waiting, and pointed to himself, then to the box, then to Professor Oak. Misty nodded, understanding what he was trying to tell her. She motioned to the large hotels sitting off the coast line, then made a check motion with her finger. Ash nodded back at her, then waved, following along with the others.

"Let's go check into the hotel then Pikachu" she said.

"Chu"!

They headed up the dock, towards dry land. As she walked, she was taking in her surroundings. Shopping malls, food and souvenir stands, multiple street entertainers, and the beach. That was where she wanted to go first! She couldn't wait to be on the beach, she was wanting to work on her suntan. She passed an entertainer with an Aipom. The Aipom was dancing on it's tail, while the trainer played a flute. Misty giggled as the Aipom did a backflip off it's tail, and landed on it's hands. The small crowd awed over the little Pokemon. Ten minutes later, Misty walked into her hotel lobby.

"Good afternoon" the receptionist said, "checking in"?

"Yes mam" Misty said.

"Names"?

"Misty Waterflower, and Ash Ketchum".

"One moment".

The receptionist typed at her computer.

"No specified staying time...oh, I see! Mr. Ketchum is staying to help out those Professors. Ok, then. Here are your key cards, just return them whenever you both decide to checkout. Your room number is 86, on the second floor"!

"Thank you" Misty said, taking the key cards, "um, room? Is it just one room"?

"Yes mam" the receptionist said, "that's what your information says here".

"Oh...ok then".

"Is that a mistake" the receptionist asked her.

"No, no! I just wasn't aware we'd be sharing a room" Misty said, blushing slightly.

"You may want to find out if Mr. Ketchum is aware" the receptionist advised.

"Yea, I will"

"Also! We have a small area for Pokemon to stay and socialize with other Pokemon during the night. If your Pikachu would like to stay there. I hope you all enjoy your stay"!

"Pika"!

"Thank you again"!

Misty headed over to the elevator. Once the doors closed she turned her head to Pikachu.

"Did Ash know we'd be sharing a room"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon shrugged.

Her mind raced off to their close encounter in her room onboard the ship. Would they be able to stay in the same room without...yes, they are adults! They can control themselves. Misty huffed at herself, and proceeded out the elevator door as it opened.

* * *

Ash adjusted his cast arm as best he could. It was itching something fierce!

'I wish we could hurry this along, I would like to get this thing off' he thought.

They walked along a path through the trees, but they were still within the city. The Pokemon Lab sat in the middle of a park. The officers were beginning to grunt as they carried the box. Gary glanced back at them, then turned to Ash, speaking in a low voice.

"You think we'll get attacked again while we're here"?

"I hope not" Ash answered, "we barely survived last time".

"Fingers crossed then" Gary commented.

"Here we are" Oak exclaimed ahead of them.

The Lab came into view through the trees, with two large doors sitting at the top of some steps. The officers groaned at the sight. Professor Oak proceeded up the stairs first, opening the doors for the others. Ash entered first, followed by Gary. A huge circular room lay before them, the walls and floor tiles painted in white. An oval shaped desk sat in the middle of the room, with an older man sitting at a computer. He turned his head to them as they entered.

"Ah-ha! The egg has arrived" the old man said happily.

He then picked up the phone next to him, and dialed a few numbers.

"The egg is here sir, shall I send them in? Right away".

The old man hung up the phone and stood up, he walked around his desk, and approached Professor Oak.

"Good afternoon Professor Oak, long time no see" the old man said, shaking Oak's hand.

"It's good to see you too Everett" Oak said, "I hope the others are ready for our arrival".

"They are indeed, follow me"!

Everett led them through the Lab, down long narrow halls, and through rooms filled with all kinds of science equipment Ash had never seen before. They finally came up to a set of iron doors, with a keypad on the wall. Everett pulled out an I.D. badge, and slid it through a slit on the edge of the pad. He then held his thumb to a scanner, and the door hissed open. Everett pushed it aside, and stood back to allow everyone access. The officers maneuvered the box carefully through the narrow doorway. Inside the room, Ash couldn't believe his eyes. Professor Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore all turned around to see the arrivals. They all greeted Ash enthusiastically, also asking about his cast. Professor Oak stepped in, explaining it was a souvenir from the attack on Pallet Town.

"I wasn't expecting to see all of you here" Ash said, still in slight shock.

"You think we would miss the chance to study on an undiscovered egg" Professor Elm remarked.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world" Juniper added in.

"Please officers, set the box down over here" Birch chimed, directing them over to a table.

"Everett, would you please show them to the cafeteria" Sycamore said, "I'm sure Ash here is starving".

Right on cue, Ash's stomach growled loudly. He laughed out loud, rubbing the back of his head. Gary shook his slowly.

"Right this way" Everett laughed.

Ash and Gary began to follow him out the door.

"When you two are done, come on back" Oak called after them, "we may have something for you to do"!

Gary waved ok, and closed the door behind them. Ash stomach sang with pleasure as Everett led them into the cafeteria. They're were cooks placing food out onto a table, and it smelled delicious! Was that roast beef?!

"Got two hungry boys here" Everett said, "what's for dinner"?

"Roast beef, cooked to perfect tenderness" the chef bragged.

Ash's mouth watered at the smell invading his nose.

"Dig in boys" Everett told them.

Ash sure didn't need to be told twice! The chef was delighted that Ash had ate his way through three full plates. He stretched his good arm out as he leaned back in his chair, letting his food settle. Everett pushed his plate away as he finished up.

"So what made you two volunteer to help protect that egg" Everett asked curiously.

Ash and Gary were taken back by the question, giving each other a glance to see who wanted to answer first.

"After the attack on Pallet, I figured wherever that egg went would get attacked in the same way" Gary said, "I couldn't live with myself if someone, somewhere, got hurt that I could have saved".

"That's a noble reason" Everett remarked.

Ash hesitated, his reasoning was much more personal. Was he being selfish? No, even if he had a personal reason, it was still a good cause.

"Someone I care about was almost hurt during the attack" Ash said, "because of that, I decided that Team Rocket would never lay their hands on that egg".

Everett was silent, looking Ash over.

"I know that sounds selfish" Ash explained, "but that's why I volunteered".

"I don't believe that's selfish" Everett said, "you're putting yourself in harms way for a greater purpose. Even if your motivation is because of someone you love, it is still a selfless act".

Ash nodded slowly, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"I suppose we should get back" Everett continued, "they may be in need of you two by now".

"I'm sure Gramps has something for us to do" Gary said.

He got up, pushing his chair in.

"Thank you for the meal" he told the chef.

"It was my pleasure"!

Everett led the way back through the Lab. He scanned his thumb on the door, and they entered back into the room with the Professors. The Professors were gathered around a table in the center of the room. Each of them had a clipboard in their hands, scribbling away. Heat lamps had been set up around the table, shining brightly onto the center of the table. Ash saw the egg for the first time, it was slight pink, with darker pink spots. He stepped closer as he examined it.

"How's it coming" Gary asked.

"Astounding" Elm said excited, "we truly have no idea what this egg contains! All we have to go on, is our theories".

"It truly has been a remarkable hour" Oak said, "the scans of the egg are quite perplexing".

"Is there anything you all need" Ash asked.

"No, I don't believe so" Oak answered, "you two are free to go for the night. I'm sure Misty and Pikachu are getting a little worried about you".

"I'm sure they are" Ash said, "well, if something comes up, just give me a call".

"I'm going to stay up here and help, if that's alright with you Gramps" Gary said.

"Of course"!

"Ok, see you all tomorrow then" Ash said, waving as Everett escorted him back out of the room.

The Professors barely said goodbye, before turning quickly back to the egg. Everett walked Ash back to the main lobby, opening the outside door for him.

"I hope you enjoy your time here" Everett said, "if you end up needing anything at all, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do".

"I will, thank you Everett" Ash said as he walked down the steps.

Everett nodded, and closed the door behind him. Ash let out a long sigh.

"Ok! Time to get this damn cast off"!

* * *

Misty walked down the road, Pikachu still up on her shoulders. After dropping her bag off at the room, she had decided to phone her sisters one more time. This time, they answered, and told her they were still on Sea Foam Islands. They were ecstatic that Misty was there, and arranged a meet up place. Misty headed into the shopping malls, making her way to the food court. Her sisters were supposed to meet her there. Misty stopped at the top of the escalator, her eyes searching through the crowded food court. Near the middle of the crowd, three women were waving at her, her sisters! She waved back, and stepped onto the escalator, her sisters rushing to meet her at the bottom.

"Misty" they chimed together, pulling her into a hug.

"When did you like, get such a cute a Pikachu" Daisy asked.

"Pika" the Pokemon blushed.

"It's good to see you all too" Misty answered, "and he's not mine. He's Ash's".

Her sisters tilted their heads in unison.

"Ash" Violet mused, "isn't he that cute boy you traveled with"?

Misty blushed, "yes, we came here together".

"Together" they all asked loudly, perking up at what Misty said.

"Yes...together" Misty said, "as a...couple".

Her sisters squealed so high, Misty's ears starting to ring.

"Like, come sit down" Daisy said, "you need to tell us everything"!

They drug her and Pikachu over to a table, forcing her to sit at the end. Misty's sisters crowded round her, inching in close so they could hear her better.

"Start from the beginning" Lily told Misty, "we heard the Gym had to be closed for repairs. What was that about"?

Misty looked all three of her sisters over. They were staring at her intently, waiting for her story.

"Ok" Misty sighed, "Ash came to visit me at the Gym...".

She told them the entire story, starting with her date with Mark, and how Ash bumped into them. They were the perfect audience, they gasped at the right moments, and squealed with delight when she told them of Ash and her's first kiss. They were horrified as Misty told them off the battle at Pallet Town, and awed at how Pikachu tried to defend Misty. They were silent as Misty told them about her waiting in the hospital for Ash to wake up, and teared up when she reached Tracy's funeral. Misty didn't tell them about the egg, only that Professor Oak wanted Ash to help him with something urgent here on the Islands. When she finished, Violet was the first to speak.

"I wish a man would defend me like that" she swooned, "you really got a keeper Misty".

"I know, I'm like, so jealous" Daisy added in.

"If you ever get tired of Ash, you should send him our way" Lily joked.

"Ha, as if" Misty said, "I don't think Pikachu would let me go anywhere, right"?

"Pikachu" the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"So enough of my story, hows the water show doing" Misty asked.

"We have one more show to do, then we're heading to Hoenn for a few gigs" Violet replied.

"Hoenn? That's quite a ways away" Misty stated.

"They've offered to pay for the travel" Lily said, "we've never been out of Kanto, it's going to be so much fun"!

"Be sure you three call me a little more often when you're there" Misty told them, "I actually miss you three a bit".

Her sisters teared up.

"Little Misty actually like, misses us" Daisy said, "I think this is like, the best day ever"!

"Somebody pinch me" Lily said, "I think I'm dreaming"!

"Our baby sister is growing up so fast" Violet said.

Misty shook her head, her sisters would always be the same.

"Come on" Lily said standing up, "let's treat our baby sister to a bit of shopping"!

"Oh, and Pikachu too" Violet added, "he'd look so adorable in a little tux"!

"Uhhhh" Misty mumbled as she was drug out of her seat, "try not to shock them Pikachu".

"PikaPi" he mumbled uneasily.

* * *

Ash stepped out of the clinic as the sun was almost set. He stretched his arms out, opening and closing the fingers of his used to be cast, arm. The muscles in his arm were almost screaming with joy as he moved them. He strolled down the road, moving his arm just for the sake of doing so. He waved to everyone he passed with that hand. Man it felt good to have that cast off! Ash was about to enter the main city, when a flash of light stopped him. It appeared over the trees, and zoomed off towards the setting sun. The same flash he had seen on the boat. As it flew away, a voice echoed through Ash's head.

"So, we meet once again".

Ash turned every which direction. The voice didn't sound as if it had a source, almost as if he had imagined it. His skin tingled with goosebumps. He had heard that voice before, he was certain of it. But where? Ash stood frozen in place, desperately racking his brain for something. What the hell was that flash? It had to be connected to the voice he had heard. The sun finished setting by the time Ash decided he needed to move on. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad, he prayed it wasn't something bad. Ash's mind continued to race until he found his hotel.

"Good evening" the receptionist asked as he walked in, "checking in"?

"I should already be" he replied, "Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower should have checked me in".

"Ah yes, she did indeed. You're room number is 86, on the second floor".

"Thank you, can I get a key card"?

"Miss Waterflower has the cards to your room, but she left a few hours ago".

"Alright...I guess I'll wait here".

"There is a REC room just down that hall, if you would like to wait in there".

"Alright, thank you. When you see her come back, send her my way please".

"Will do sir"!

Ash proceeded to the REC room. There was a large lounging area, with a TV showing a sports game, a few arcade games off in the back, and a bar off to the side. Ash sat down at the bar, ordering himself a drink. He small talked with the bartender for about half an hour, when he saw Misty walk into the room. Ash downed his drink, and headed to Misty.

"You got the cast off" Misty said happily.

"Sure did, now I can do this"!

He wrapped both his arms around her lower back, and pulled her in close, planting a kiss on her lips.

"How does two arms make a kiss seem better" Misty mused.

"Beats me" Ash replied with a chuckle.

He took her hand, leading her to the elevator.

"So how was your guy's day" Ash asked.

"It was fun" Misty told him, "my sisters were excited to see Pikachu again, and even more excited to learn about us".

"Did they squeal"?

"Well of course" Misty laughed, "they tried to buy me and Pikachu _a lot_ of clothing. It took a while to convince them not too. How was your day"?

"This was the best part of my day" Ash said, flexing his free arm again, wondering if he should tell Misty about the voice he heard, or the flash of light.

"Best part huh"?

"Ok second best, I guess you come first" Ash joked.

"I better! Or I may just run off with Pikachu" Misty stated.

"Pika" he nodded, crossing his arms.

Ash laughed, squeezing her hand tighter in his.

"You got my room key" Ash asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yea, um, about that" Misty started, blushing brightly, "did you know we were going to share a room"?

"What" Ash asked, a stunned expression covering his face.

"We're sharing a room" Misty said again, "did you know"?

"No" Ash said, "Professor Oak set up all the rooms".

They were quiet until the elevator door opened.

"It's not a big deal" Ash said, "we are together".

"Yea, I guess it's not weird".

Misty led the way to their room, and slid the key card in the door. She opened it up, and stepped inside first. Ash followed her, taking his backpack off. Pikachu hopped off of Misty's shoulder, and curled up on the sofa.

"It's nice" Ash commented, setting his bag next to Pikachu.

"Oh yea, check this out" Misty said.

She took him through the bedroom over to a sliding glass door. She pulled it open, and stepped out onto a balcony. Ash followed suit, and his mouth dropped open at their view. The city was off to their left, and the beach to their right. The transition of light from the city, to the stars above the beach was beautiful.

"Wow" Ash whispered.

"I know" Misty said, "It's much prettier at night".

Ash reached his arm out, wrapping it around Misty's waist. He pulled her to his side, as they examined their view.

"I'm glad you're here" Ash said.

"Me too" she said, looking up at him.

Ash looked down at her, those pretty blue eyes sparkling back at him. He kissed her forehead, and rubbed her waist. She rested her head against his chest as they looked back out at their magnificent view. Their moment was ruined by the video phone ringing in the other room.

"That's probably the Professor" Ash said, letting go of Misty to go answer it.

She followed him into the other room, leaning against the doorframe as Ash sat down. He answered the phone, and Professor Oak appeared onscreen.

"Hey Professor" Ash said, "everything ok"?

"I'm afraid not, I have some grim news" Oak said, "there's been a breakout in Pallet Town. Every Team Rocket member we had in custody has been broken out".

Ash looked up at Misty, seeing the horror spread across her face.

"Mark" Ash asked, turning back to the screen.

"Yes, him too" Oak answered, "all of them. Officer Jenny was injured pretty badly I've been told, and there has been quite a bit of damage done to the station. Be on your guard, it's still unclear if they know where the egg is, but I'm sure that Mark character will be searching for you both".

"We will Professor, thanks for the heads up" Ash said.

"Try to still have some fun" Oak said, "just be careful".

"Will do".

Oak nodded, and hung the phone up. Ash placed his back on the receiver, slowly looking up at Misty. She looked terrified, was she shaking?

"Hey" Ash said getting up, "it'll be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you".

He pulled her in close, rubbing her back. She was shaking.

"What if he comes here" Misty stressed, "what if he attacks us again"?

"I'll protect you" Ash said, pushing her back enough to look into her eyes, "he will never hurt you. I promise! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Misty".

She stared back into his deep brown eyes. They were full of so much confidence, but Misty could see the worry behind them. Still, there was something soothing about them. He made her feel safe, and secure.

"It's not me I'm worried about" she said softly.

Ash's eyes began to burn. He pulled her in tight, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We'll be ok, both of us! I swear to you Misty, I won't let anything happen".

She gripped his shirt, and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"I know you won't" she said delicately, "you have no idea how safe you make me feel".

Ash swallowed, his lower lip started to quiver.

"You're the one who keeps me safe" Ash told her quietly.

She pulled her head back from his chest to look at his face. Ash swallowed again, trying to get his lip under control. Misty pulled him down by his shirt, giving him the best kiss she could muster.

"I'm so lucky to have you Ash Ketchum" she said as they broke apart.

"I really think I'm the lucky one" he said back.

It was Misty's turn for her lip to quiver. She buried her face back into Ash's chest, and he held her tight. Ash saw Pikachu watching them, his ears tucked down, concern on the little Pokemon's face.

"I think it's about time for bed" Ash finally said.

"Yea...yea...".

"You take the bed" Ash said, "I'll sleep on the couch with Pikachu".

Misty tilted her head, "no, come with me. I don't want to sleep alone tonight".

Ash licked his lip, and then nodded, "ok. You going to be alright out here buddy"?

"Pikachu" his Pokemon nodded, curling back up.

Misty smiled faintly at Ash then proceeded into the bedroom. Ash walked over to the couch, and grabbed his bag. Misty was digging through hers in the bedroom, pulling out clothes to sleep in.

"I'm going to go change" she told Ash as he entered the room.

Ash pulled off his clothes as Misty closed the bathroom door. He slipped on a pair of shorts, and climbed into bed. The covers were warm, instantly putting him in a drowsy state. Misty came back out of the bathroom, wearing a shirt that was too large for her. One shoulder was exposed, and the bottom of the shirt hung almost down to her knees. Her hair was down, hanging over her face, and down to her shoulders. Ash was stunned, she looked...hot!

'Oi, keep it together' he told himself.

Misty climbed into bed next to him, the same warmth covering her. She snuggled up next to Ash, placing her back against him. Ash wrapped an arm around her, resting his head on the pillow. Misty turned her head back to him.

"Will you hold me all night" she asked softly.

"Of course" Ash said just as softly, raising his head off the pillow.

He kissed the side of her head, and then rested back against the pillow again. Sometime during the night, Misty had turned over, wrapping her arms around Ash as well. They didn't move the remainder of the night, sleeping peacefully in each others arms.


	16. Discoveries

**There is quite a bit of fluff in this chapter, it was interesting to write for sure. I've also put in clues to some of my future plans in the dialogue of this chapter. I hope everyone is getting excited for the coming climax of this story, things are about to go haywire!**

* * *

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" a Team Rocket member shouted from the deck of a large boat.

Dawn was arriving, and they were scrambling aboard multiple ships. The ships were docked next to a large cliffside, sticking out just far enough to avoid being smashed against it. Kelly stepped outside, through a door wedged in the rocks. Mark followed her out into the rising sunlight. He was now sporting the all black outfit with the red R on the shirt. Mark looked out over the fleet of ships, watching the Rocket members readying the guns mounted on the fronts. The wind was strong this morning, causing large waves to rock the fleet around, bumping the boats against each other. A helicopter roared past them, heading for a landing pad on the docks.

"He's here already" Kelly commented uneasily.

"Who" Mark asked her.

She didn't answer him, she had started to straighten her outfit. Mark watched her work, then turned his attention to the landing chopper. It touched down, the engine switched off, and the blades slowed to a stop as the door slid open. A tall man, with a sleek haircut, and a dark italian suit stepped out into the morning light. He suit whipped around in the wind as he walked along the docks towards Mark and Kelly. Kelly stood up straight as he approached.

"Good morning Giovanni sir" she chanted.

"This is the new recruit" he asked gruffly.

"Yes sir, this is Mark Hurst. The volunteer for the Pallet Town operation".

Giovanni looked Mark over. Mark couldn't read his face, unable to tell what Giovanni was thinking.

"Don't disappoint again" Giovanni finally said, "do your assigned job perfectly. Understood"?

"Yes sir" Mark said.

Giovanni nodded, and shoved past Mark, heading towards the fleet.

"What is my assigned job" Mark asked Kelly once Giovanni was out of earshot.

"The higher ups chose us to lead the small task force to eliminate Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak" Kelly answered him, "I figured you'd enjoy that assignment most".

Mark didn't respond, he just gritted his teeth. An alarm rang out over the docks.

"All hands board your respective ships, we are launching in T-minus two minutes" echoed over an intercom.

"Time to go" Kelly said, running for her ship.

Mark cracked his fingers, and ran after her.

* * *

Misty slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She was staring directly at Ash's face a few inches from hers. Her arms were wrapped around him, one under his head, and the other across his lower back. Ash's arms were wrapped around her in similar positions, except his arm around her back, which was behind her shoulder blades. Their legs were tangled together as well, wrapped tightly around each others. Misty's shirt had slid up in the night, exposing her stomach, and she could feel his skin pressed against hers. She looked him over, smiling at how cute he looked asleep. His hair was a jumbled mess, more so than usual, and his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. He twitched in his sleep, wrinkling his nose up as he did so. Misty tried to suppress her giggle, she didn't want to wake him. She raised her forearm that was under his head, and turned her hand around to rub his hair. He closed his mouth when she touched him, and made a low moan. Misty pursed her lips together, suppressing yet another giggle. She continued to rub his hair, watching him as he slept. Eventually, Ash was awoken by his stomach growling loudly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Misty.

"Good morning" he yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head" Misty finally let out her giggles.

Ash tried to stretch, but discovered he was unable too, due to the amount of entanglement their limbs were in.

"We're kind of tied in a knot here" he chuckled.

"I noticed" Misty smiled.

"Unfortunately, I have to get up. Nature calls" Ash said, maneuvering his legs out of Misty's. He kissed her forehead as he got out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. Misty sat up, leaning against the bed frame. She stretched her arms high above her head, making a small grunt as she did so. Ash came back out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to stare at Misty.

"What" she asked.

"You look adorable" he answered.

"I look like I just woke up" she laughed.

"I know" he said, "and it looks adorable".

Misty blushed, and then shook her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

"How about now" she asked jokingly.

Ash walked over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently moved her hair behind her ear, and grinned at her.

"You look amazing" he said.

Misty felt her face heat up even more.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said, "you shouldn't wear shirts so often".

She winked at him, making him chuckle.

"Only if you don't" he joked back.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" she said, "specially since I'm not wearing a bra".

Ash's eyes widened, a perplexed look covering his face.

"You're not a wearing bra" he asked.

"What woman sleeps in a bra" she laughed.

Ash thought this over, and then elbowed her leg, "That's why they felt different against me".

"Ha, ha. Smooth Ash" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You love it" he winked, leaning in to kiss her.

Misty leaned off the bed frame to receive the kiss better. Ash pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes. Misty looked back, there was something different in his eyes this morning. What was it? She couldn't tell, but the way he was looking at her made her adrenaline rush. Her breaths quickened as her chest heated up. Ash's eyes snapped to her lips, then back into her eyes. His hand rested on her bare thigh, causing Misty's skin to tingle.

"I love you Misty" he said slowly.

Before she knew it, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Their hands running everywhere, exploring each other. Ash wrapped his arms under her, and pulled her away from the bed frame to lay her down. His knee slid in between her legs, brushing against her underwear. She gasped at the jolt of pleasure that rushed through her body. Misty ran her hands through his hair, and across his chest, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her fingers. She pressed her lips hard against his, feeling unable to get close enough to him. Ash's placed one hand behind her head, and the other one slipped under her shirt, rubbing up her thigh towards her stomach. Goosebumps covered her as his fingertips grazed across her skin. She pushed her pelvis into his leg, causing another jolt of pleasure to course through her. She shuddered at the sensation. Misty's hands began to run down Ash's chest, down his stomach, and tease him at his waistline. It was his turn to shudder, and he bit her lip in response. Misty inhaled quickly, curling her fingers into the waist of his shorts. Ash's hand was inching closer towards her chest, his fingers moving painfully slow. Misty arched her back, trying to get his hand to go a little faster. Ash gave her a teasing grin, and then quickly bit her neck gently. She gasped out loud, and removed one hand from his shorts to grab his hair. Her other hand slipped all the way into his shorts, brushing against the ever growing member hiding in there. It twitched at her touch, causing him to let go of her neck. She quickly took her chance, and bit his neck this time. Ash was caught off guard, and in one quick motion, Misty pushed him onto his back and sat on top of him. Her legs were spread across his lap, and her hands supported her up on his chest. She gently ran her fingernails across him, making him close his eyes. She lunged forward, biting his lip, and pushing her waist against his. Ash grabbed her hair with one hand, and finally ran his other hand up under her shirt to her chest. He cupped her breast in his hand, and gently squeezed. This was happening! There was no stopping it now. Misty couldn't stop, she didn't want too! Every part of her was screaming for Ash, wanting to be with him. Misty was in pure bliss! Wait...what was that?! A small knock rapped on the door, and a tiny voice came from the other side.

"PikaPikachu"?

Ash and Misty broke apart, and stared at each other, completely in shock by the sudden interruption.

"We're up Pikachu, we'll be out in a minute" Ash called.

Misty's muscles tightened in frustration as Ash gave her a faint smile. She let out a irritated sigh, and slid off of him, lying on her back and covering her face with her hands. She groaned from behind her fingers, pressing her hands into her face. Ash pulled her hands away slowly, and gave her soft kiss.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled away, "I kind of forgot about Pikachu".

"Me too" she said frustrated.

She bit her thumb, and closed her eyes.

"Some other time I guess" she muttered.

"When the time is right" Ash added, giving her another soft kiss, "come on. Let's go get some breakfast".

"When the time is right" she repeated to herself, "yea, ok let's go".

They quickly got dressed, grabbed Pikachu, and headed down into the cafe. The smell of breakfast food filled their noses, making all three of their stomachs growl at them. They filled their plates, laughing as they talked and ate. Misty couldn't take her eyes off Ash, something about him today was alluring. The way his mouth moved when he talked, the way he laughed, even the way his hair flopped around as he turned his head made Misty's heart skip more than usual. After breakfast, Ash decided it was time they lounged the beach.

"Haven't you been waiting for that since we left Pallet" Ash asked.

"Yes! I've been dying to be in the ocean again"!

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go change"!

Once they changed into their swimsuits, they were off, making their way down to the Sea Foam Beach. It was crowded with vacationing families, and locals out surfing. They took a minute to find a perfect spot, and then spread their towels out on the sand. Misty lied down on her stomach, watching Ash lean back on his hands. Her eyes flicked to his crotch, and then she had a mischievous idea.

"Ash will you undo my bikini" she asked.

"What"?

His face turned red, and he glanced around the beach.

"My strap" she giggled, "will you undo it please".

"Um, ok".

He reached over and pulled the strings undone, letting them fall to the towel at Misty's side.

"Much better" she sighed closing her eyes, "don't let me turn into a cherry"!

"I'll do my best" Ash stated.

She winked at him, and he caught on to her act. He narrowed his eyes at her, shaking is head slowly. Misty stuck her tongue out in response.

"Pikachu" he pointed out towards the water, tugging at Ash.

"Ready to go swim buddy"?

"Pika"!

"Let's go then"!

They ran towards the water, splashing into the small waves hitting the shore. Misty watched them go, giggling as Ash lost his balance and fell into the water. It wasn't long until Ash was calling for Misty to join them. She sat up, holding her bikini in place to tie it back up.

"Let's see you try and wrestle me under the water now" Ash challenged as Misty joined them.

"PiPikachu" the rodent agreed, floating on a small surf board they had brought for him.

"You're on" Misty said, diving at Ash, tackling him back into the water.

They wrestled around, splashing water, and trying to take the other one under. Water was Misty's element! No way was she going to lose! Ash got his arms wrapped around her, and lifted. Misty rose out of the water, but she was slippery. She wiggled her way out of Ash's grip, and tackled him backwards. They both collapsed underneath the water. Misty came up first, laughing as she opened her eyes.

"Got you" she said.

There was no answer.

"Ash"?

She looked around, but he was no where to be seen.

"Ash"?!

Suddenly something grabbed her underwater, and lifted her up. She shouted as Ash broke the surface lifting her up above him, and then taking them both back down under the water once again. They came up together, Ash grinning from ear to ear.

Misty slowly pushed her hair out of her face before saying, "Oh...it's really on now".

Ash tried to put on the most innocent face he could, but Misty didn't fall for it. She lunged at him, and they wrestled around once again. An hour later, they were sitting on their towels in the sand, preparing sandwiches for lunch, when Ash's PokeGear buzzed.

"Hello" Ash answered.

"Ash! You must come quick, we believe the egg is about to hatch" Professor Oak's voice sounded through the PokeGear.

Ash looked at Misty, "I'm on my way".

Misty let out a long sigh as Ash hung up his PokeGear.

"There's always something" Misty said.

"Seems like it doesn't it"?

"Just once I'd like to spend the whole day together" Misty said, "like when we had our first kiss".

"We will" Ash said encouragingly, "once everything settles back down, we will"!

Ash leaned over to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Ash said standing up, "take care of her for me Pikachu"!

"Pikachu"!

Misty watched him run off towards their hotel, then turned to Pikachu.

"What should we do today Pikachu"?

"PikaPi" the rodent shrugged.

"Well, let's go sightsee the town then"!

* * *

Ash burst into his hotel room, running into the bedroom. He fumbled through his bag, grabbing a clean set of clothes. He ripped off his swim trunks, and slid on the pair of jeans. As he ran back out into the hall, he was struggling with the shirt, trying to get his arms through. Ash managed to get the shirt on once he reached the elevator, but realized he had it on backwards. He shook his head at himself, and then turned the shirt around. The elevator doors opened and Ash bolted out of them, running through the lobby. He ran outside, rushing through the crowds of people, and heading into the park. The trees flew past him in a blur as he ran. The Lab came into view, and he ran up the stairs two at a time. Everett and Gary were waiting for him in the lobby.

"Just in time" Everett said, "the Professors are getting anxious"!

"Is the egg really hatching" Ash asked, trying to catch his breath.

"They believe so, yes" Everett exclaimed, "follow me, let's go"!

Everett led them through the lab. The door hissed open as he scanned his thumb, and the three of them stepped inside. The Professor's were gathered around the egg, pointing heat lights at it. Professor Oak turned to them as they approached.

"Just in time" Oak said, "take a look".

Ash leaned around Professor Birch to see. The egg was moving!

"Did you discover what it is" Ash asked to no one in particular.

"No we didn't" Gary answered him, "we'll know soon enough though".

Ash watched sweat build on the Professor's faces from the heat lamps. Their expressions intense, not wanting to miss anything. The egg jolted sharply, and Ash took a step back. A crack snapped across the egg, followed by another, and then another. The Professor's leaned in closer, their eyes widened with curiosity. A hole broke through the egg shell, Ash could see a little blue eye watching them from inside the egg. More holes cracked into the egg as pieces of the shell were pushed away. After what seemed like an eternity, the egg was completely apart, and in front of them, was a baby Mew.

"Mew" it squeaked.

"Astounding" Professor Elm screeched, "you were right Professor Oak"!

The Professor's awed over the Mew, leaning even closer to examine it. The Mew blinked slowly, looking back at all of them. Ash glanced over at Gary. His face was covered in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"I didn't expect it to actually be a Mew" he mumbled to himself.

A bright light exploded around the room, blinding Ash. He heard the Professor's shout, and then a large object fly by him, nearly knocking him down.

"Back away from the Pokemon"!

That voice! It was the same one he had heard the night before. Ash's vision began to slowly fade back in.

"I said back away"!

A small blast wave pushed Ash back a few feet. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the light to fade faster. He could see a tall, humanoid figure, standing between the baby Mew and everyone else.

"Who are you" Gary demanded, stepping past Ash.

The figure didn't answer him, it seemed to turn it's head to Ash. Ash blinked a few more times, and shook his head. His vision returned, and he focused his attention on the figure blocking the Mew. His jaw fell open. No way...it couldn't be?

"Mewtwo" Ash said perplexed.

"I don't believe it is chance that we meet again" Mewtwo said.

The Professor's turned to Ash, giving him a curios look. Gary looked back at him also.

"You know this Pokemon" Gary asked.

"Yea" Ash said stepping forward, "we've met before".

"Stop" Mewtwo said, holding his hand out.

Ash stopped walking, furrowing his brow.

"You are the only human I trust" Mewtwo said, "but even so, I cannot allow you to get near this Mew".

"What? Why" Ash asked, "you know I won't harm it, and neither will anyone in this room".

"That is only part of my worry" Mewtwo said, but did not elaborate.

Ash took one more step forward, "Mewtwo, if there was anyone you could trust other than me...it would be the people in this room. They care about Pokemon, and they will not harm the baby. They will take good care of it".

Mewtwo looked Ash over, he could tell it was thinking hard.

"It is not about that" Mewtwo finally said, "I have sensed a great evil, a great darkness, approaching. With plans to decimate all life, human and Pokemon. This Mew is the key. I don't know how, or why. But what I do know, is that I need to move this Mew somewhere safe, far away".

Professor Oak stepped forward this time, and Mewtwo snapped his head in his direction, it's eyes glowing blue.

"Stop human" Mewtwo demanded.

Professor Oak stopped, raising his hands in front of him.

"Whatever your concerns" Professor Oak started, "we can work on them together. That baby is safest here, I can assure you".

"No" Mewtwo said, "if this great evil gets ahold of this Mew, all will be destroyed".

"What great evil" Ash asked.

"I do not know" Mewtwo answered, "I have only sensed it's presence. It is coming, and it will search mercilessly for the Mew".

"Mewtwo-" Professor Oak started, but was cut off.

"NO" Mewtwo shouted, "enough. I am taking the Mew far away from here".

Gary stepped forward this time, his fists clenched.

"Listen up you" Gary said loudly, "let's say this Mew is in danger. Taking it far away, without any back up, is the dumbest thing you could do for it. Here, it has food, shelter, warmth, and the protection it needs. We won't let anything happen to it without a fight, and if you stay and help, then I don't believe that anything could happen to it! You seem strong, so if you really decide to take this Mew far away, then we can't stop you. But I'm telling you now, if you're right about this great evil, then that will be the last mistake you make".

Ash looked from Gary to Mewtwo, watching their stare off. Mewtwo's face was twitching, Ash could tell he was trying to find a weakness in Gary's logic. Mewtwo closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Very well" Mewtwo said, "the Mew shall remain here, but I shall as well. No harm comes to this Mew".

"You have our word" Ash reassured.

* * *

"Whoa"!

Misty stepped back in awe as the fire spun around in the air. Her and Pikachu had stopped to watch a street entertainer and his Charmander. The entertainer had Charmander blowing patterns with it's flames.

"Pika"!

"That was neat" Misty commented as they continued on.

She looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was beginning to set.

"It's starting to get late, maybe we should head back for the night" Misty suggested.

"Chu" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Misty rounded a corner, making her way back to the hotel. She stopped by a few more entertainers on her way back, awing at the shows they were presenting. As she reached the hotel, and was making her way across the lobby, Pikachu started to tap her head.

"Pi Pikachu Pi" the Pokemon was saying, pointing down the hall.

"You wan't to go that way"?

"Pika" he nodded.

"Alright then".

Misty turned down the hall, walking past the REC room, and a few other social areas. She opened a door at the end of the hall that was labeled 'Pokemon REC'. Inside was a large room, with a hundred different kinds of Pokemon. The room was filled with small beds, large beds, a pool, jungle gyms, and countless other things for Pokemon to play on.

"Pika"?

Pikachu was pointing to the center of the room, looking at Misty.

"Are you wanting to stay in here tonight" she asked curiously.

"Chu" Pikachu nodded.

"That's fine with me, and I don't think Ash would care. Just be careful, and respect the others ok"?

"Pika"!

Pikachu nodded, and jumped down from Misty's shoulder. He ran to a small group of other Pokemon, and immediately was welcomed in. Misty watched Pikachu play with them for a moment, then decided to head up to her room. Once in her room, she went straight to the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower. Misty hummed a little tune as she waited for the water to warm up, swishing her hand under the faucet. Steam begun to cloud the mirror before she decided the water was hot enough. She laid a towel out on the countertop, stripped her clothes off, and slid into the shower. She exhaled slowly as the hot water poured over her skin. Misty let her mind wander as she stood under the water. She thought of all kinds of things, from the Cerulean Gym, to some of the souvenir stands she saw, and then onto Ash. Her body tingled as she thought of him. What his hands would feel like rubbing against her in this heat. His skin against hers as the water ran down their bodys. She smiled to herself, thinking of that morning, then she had a sudden realization. Pikachu was not going to be there tonight...what was to stop her and Ash from...She pushed her legs together as a tingling rushed through her body. Tonight? Should it be tonight? Or should she wait a little longer? Could they even wait longer?

"The right time" she muttered softly.

Her mind went back and forth until she heard Ash's voice.

"Misty? You in the shower"?

"Yea, who else would be" she said rhetorically.

"I thought maybe Gary had broken in for a minute" Ash sarcastically said back, "where's Pikachu"?

"He wanted to stay in the Pokemon REC room tonight" Misty called.

"Oh, alright then".

"I'll be out in a minute"!

Misty's thoughts continued to swirl around her and Ash as she finished her shower. She stepped out onto the cold tile, examining herself in the mirror, watching the water drip off her body.

'It almost happened for the _hundredth_ time this morning' she told herself, 'and you know you wanted it...'

She looked herself in the eye, trying to read her own crazy emotions. Outside in the bedroom, Ash sat on the edge of the bed watching TV. He was wondering how he should tell Misty about what he had learned that afternoon. Mewtwo had worried him. Something bad was coming, something that even had Mewtwo scared. But what could it be? Team Rocket? Ash doubted it, Mewtwo had tangled with them before. Whatever this great evil was, it seemed to be much worse. Ash decided he would just start with the egg hatching, and then work his way through the rest, when the bathroom door opened. Misty stepped out, wearing only a towel, loosely wrapped around her. The towel was only down just below her waist, her wet hair was hanging over her face and across her shoulders. She was gently biting her bottom lip, both hands held up to her chest to support the towel. Any other thought Ash had was wiped away, his brain turning to mush.

"Misty..." he mumbled.

He slowly stood up, unable to stop gawking at her. She took a step towards him, her eyes beginning to sparkle with lust. Ash was dumbstruck, she had never looked at him this way before. His body was heating, the passion on Misty's face was captivating. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever to Ash. Then without warning, Misty ran at him, tackling Ash onto the bed. Her lips smashed into his, and her hands shot from the towel to him. One on his chest, the other running through his hair. Ash kissed her back, one hand holding the back of her neck while the other fumbled with the towel. Misty pressed herself into him, her wet hair brushing against his face. She bit his lip, pulling slightly, then slammed her lips back against his. Neither of them could control themselves anymore. Ash quickly flipped her on her back, pulling away enough so that the towel slid off. Misty was completely exposed to Ash for the first time, and he was once again dumbstruck. She blushed deeply as his eyes examined every inch of her incredible body. Ash started to run his hand from the back of her neck, across her shoulder, and down her torso. Lightly brushing his fingertips across her skin, making her tremble in pleasure. They locked eyes, and Ash's hand froze. Misty bit her lip again, and then pushed her hips up slightly. Ash caught on, and continued his hand movement down. Misty started to instinctively close her legs as Ash drew closer to her womanhood. With his other hand, he gently pushed them back open. She took a deep breath as he did, and closed her eyes. Ash's middle finger flicked over her clit, and she gasped out loud. Ash didn't give her a chance to process, his fingers immediately set to work, rubbing and pushing gently. Misty tried desperately to control her breaths, but she was failing miserably. Ash watched her body turn red as she started to rock her waist up and down. They locked eyes again, and Ash felt himself growing in his pants. He continued his finger movements until Misty started to feel her muscles tighten.

'No, not yet' she thought urgently.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Ash gave her a confused look as she sat up, but she didn't say a word. She grabbed his hair, and pulled him in close, putting her teeth on his neck and suckling it. One by one she worked his clothes off, always finding an exposed place of his skin to nibble on. Ash closed his eyes as she kissed her way down his chest her still wet hair draggin along behind her. Ash's member was standing tall at this point, and Misty worked her way down to it. She gently brushed it with her hand first, pushing it around in a circle. Ash watched her examine him, smiling at the playful look she was giving off. She winked at Ash, and then quickly wrapped her mouth around him. It was Ash's turn to gasp out loud, and he pushed his pelvis up, making Misty cough slightly, but she didn't pull away. She flicked her tongue back and forth as she bobbed her head up and down. Ash couldn't take it anymore, he wanted-no-he _needed_ Misty! He pulled her away, and pushed her on her back. His hands pushed her legs apart as he positioned himself above her. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. Ash leaned down for one more kiss before the two finally became one.


	17. Eggstatic

The sun beamed bright rays of light through the cracks in the curtain. Ash shifted his head trying to hide from the light. He gave up trying to find a sunless spot, and tried to roll over on his other side, but was unable too. A smaller body was wrapped around his, holding him tightly. Ash opened his eyes and looked down at Misty resting her head against his chest. She shifted in her sleep, and Ash felt her naked body brush against his. He smiled wide, remembering the night they had. Ash wrapped her arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. He jumped in shock as teeth nipped on his chest. Misty moved away slightly, laughing at his reaction.

"I thought you were asleep" he said.

"I was, that was for waking me up from my dream" she winked at him.

"What were you dreaming about"?

"Oh, just me and you" she said, giving him a teasing look.

"You think you're funny don't you" he joked.

"I know I am" she laughed.

Ash rolled his eyes, and then leaned in to kiss her. She snuggled up to his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I can't believe we had sex last night" she said in disbelief.

"Me either" Ash replied, "it was..."

"Incredible" Misty sighed.

Ash pulled her tighter.

"You're just saying that" he teased.

"I have to stroke your ego somehow" Misty teased back.

"You definitely stroked something last night"!

Misty bit his chest again, making him jump one more time.

"Don't ruin the moment" Misty laughed.

"Oh bite me-wait"!

Too late! Misty nipped at him one last time.

"Ok then, two can play at that game" Ash said.

Misty raised her brow, then said in a joke-mock, "oh nooo, what are you ever going to do? Bite me back"?

Ash raised his brow at her this time, looking over Misty's face. He then wrapped his legs around her so she couldn't get away, and started to tickle her. She let out a small surprised scream as Ash's fingers ran across her ticklish spots. Misty tried to wiggle away, but Ash had her latched in tight.

"No! No! Ok, no"!

She tried to tickle him back, but he got her arms wrapped around in his, trapping them.

"I'm sorry" she laughed, tears running down her face, "you win, you win"!

Ash stopped, did he hear what he thought he did?

"Did you just give in" he asked perplexed?

"Yes" Misty breathed deeply, "I give".

She leaned over and kissed him, "but don't expect that to happen very often"!

"You girl" Ash started happily, "deserve some kick ass breakfast"!

Misty laughed, "what do you have in mind"?

"I passed a restaurant down the road yesterday that serves breakfast all day" Ash told her, "they have to have some good food in there"!

"Well what are we waiting for"?

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"!

Misty grinned at him, and gave him another kiss.

"Let's go! Come on"!

Ash leaped out of bed, and headed to the door.

"Uh Ash"?

He stopped, turning back to Misty.

"Clothes"?

Ash looked down at his naked body.

"Yea, those might be helpful" he laughed.

Misty shook her head, and climbed out of bed. Ash watched her stand, examining her body in the daylight.

"Stop" she said blushing.

"I thought you were beautiful with clothes on...man, you should see yourself with no clothes on" he laughed.

"I have before you know" she giggled.

"I ment from my eyes" Ash added.

Misty blushed even more, and grabbed her clothes.

"You are something else Ash Ketchum" she said.

"So are you" he winked.

After they got dressed, they headed down to the lobby to grab Pikachu.

"I hope Pikachu enjoyed his night with the other Pokemon" Ash said as they approached the Pokemon REC room.

He opened the door for Misty, she thanked him and they stepped inside. Most of the Pokemon were still asleep, a very few were playing around. Ash scanned for Pikachu, spotting him curled up next to a Pichu.

"Awww, that's so cute" Misty exclaimed.

Ash tapped Pikachu gently.

"Pikachu" he said, "Pikachu, hey buddy".

Pikachu opened his eyes and stretched wide. He yawned, and looked up at Ash and Misty.

"Pika"?

"Ready for some breakfast" Ash asked.

"Pikachu" he nodded.

Ash held out his arm, and Pikachu ran up it, positioning himself on Ash's shoulders.

"Off we go" Ash stated, and led the way, taking Misty's hand in his.

At the restaurant, Ash was grazing through the menu, eyeballing anything with bacon in it. Misty watched him make faces at the menu, giggling as he scrunched his nose. The waiter held the pencil to his notepad, waiting for Ash to decide.

"Got it! The Hero's Breakfast, with extra bacon please" Ash said.

"Small Fry Combo, and a Hero's breakfast...I'll get that in for you two right away" the waiter said, scribbling down Ash's order.

Misty sipped on her coffee watching Ash now tap his fingers on the table, and glance around the restaurant. He caught her eye, and she shook her head slowly.

"What" he asked.

"You're adorable" she said.

Ash grinned, turning a light shade of red.

"Don't embarrass me in public Misty" Ash teased.

"You do that yourself" Misty teased back.

"Yeaaaa, guess I do huh"?

"Pikachu"!

"You're not supposed to agree with me Pikachu"!

They proceeded to talk about times they had been embarrassed. Misty told them of a time back in school, when she had spilled milk down a dress she had been wearing.

"Wait" Ash interrupted, "you were dresses to school"?

"That was the last time" Misty said, "I didn't have a single change of clothes, and no one was available at home to bring me any. so I had to go all day with the kids making fun of the milk stain down the front of my dress".

"Man, that sounds like it was rough" Ash said in a joke-mock.

"You wan't to get beat with a spoon" Misty said holding up her silverware.

Ash raised in hands in surrender, "no no, I'll be quiet"!

Their food arrived, and of course, Ash dove in, taking large bites. Pikachu nibbled off of both their plates, munching happily. Misty pushed her plate away as she finished, stretching back against her seat.

"So what are we going to do today" she asked.

"I was thinking we could spend a little more...me and you time back in the room" Ash said, giving her a quick wink.

Misty laughed as Pikachu looked from Ash to Misty curiously.

"We'll get to do that later Ash" Misty told him, giggling, "but until then, what are we going to do"?

"I guess we could ask around for some good tourist spots to go check out" Ash suggested.

"Or we could go check out some caves that are supposed to be nearby" Misty countered.

"Or we could that" Ash said, "why didn't you just say that to start with"?

"I was wondering if you'd have something better to go do" Misty stated.

Ash shook his head, "let's go see some caves then"!

He stood up, extending his hand to help Misty out of her chair. No sooner did she get to her feet, that Ash's PokeGear buzzed on his belt.

"Oh no" Misty groaned.

"Hello" Ash answered, giving Misty a weak smile.

"Ash! We've discovered a few remarkable things about the Mew" Professor Oak's voice came through the receiver, "we need you to swing by the Pokemon center and escort Nurse Joy here for us".

"Alright Professor, be there soon" Ash said, then hung up.

Misty pouted, extending her bottom lip out as far she could.

"Hey now" Ash said softly, brushing his finger across her lip, "none of that. I have to help, that's the whole reason we came".

"I know" Misty sighed, "it just stinks".

"We'll get to spend all day, everyday, together when we get home" Ash said, kissing her forehead.

"And I can't wait" she said, "you better hurry. They'll be waiting for you".

"Right" Ash said, then started to walk away.

"PikaPi" the Pokemon protested.

Ash turned back to Pikachu still sitting on the table.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with Misty again Pikachu, kept an eye on her for me" Ash told his Pokemon, "Will you do that buddy"?

"Chu" Pikachu nodded.

"Thanks buddy, love you both"!

"Love you too" Misty called to him as he took off.

"Well" Misty started as she turned back to Pikachu, "here we go again".

"PikachuPi".

* * *

Ash walked into the Pokemon center, heading straight up to the front desk.

"Hello there" Nurse Joy said gleefully, "how can I help you today"?

"Professor Oak over at the Pokemon Lab sent me to escort you there" Ash told her.

"Oh yes, he called me just a moment ago" Joy said, "give me just a moment".

Ash waited on her to inform Chansey to watch the Center while she was away, and then they headed out the door. Joy asked Ash about the Mew, and Ash told her what he knew about it. Though that wasn't very much. They talked as they walked, and Joy changed the conversation to Ash's stay on the Sea Foam Islands. He explained he hadn't really gotten to see many of the sights yet. Joy suggested the caves when he had some spare time, making Ash laugh.

"My girlfriend suggested we visit those just a little while ago" Ash chuckled.

"Well she has good taste in what she likes" Joy said.

"She always known exactly what she want's" Ash commented, "that's for sure".

"That must mean you're a pretty special person if she's chosen to be with you over anyone else" Joy said.

Ash let that sink in, "Hm, I may have to give her a bit of hell for that now".

He laughed to himself, and Joy smiled.

"I can see why she likes you" Joy said.

Everett was waiting for them in the lobby at the Lab. He welcomed them in, and asked Nurse Joy how she'd been. They exchanged quick small talk, and then Everett led them through the lab, back to Mew's room. Everett scanned his thumb, slid his card, and the door hissed open. He held it aside for Joy and Ash to enter, and shut it behind them. Mewtwo was standing off in a corner with his arms folded, examining each of the Professor's movements carefully. Gary was typing on a computer, Professor Oak behind him watching. Professor Elm and Juniper were fiddling with Mew, trying to get it to play. Rowan, Birch, and Sycamore were have a discussion over a few notepads. Professor Oak turned to the arrivals.

"Ah good you're here" he said happily, "how are you doing today Nurse Joy"?

"Wonderful, and how about yourself" Joy replied.

"Wonderful as well, it's been a remarkable day really".

"I can imagine, getting to study a Mew must be exhilarating".

"Indeed" Oak said, "but our findings have confused us a bit. We ran a few scans on the eggshells, and the readings are telling us that the egg is apparently Twenty-Thousand years old".

"That can't be possible" Joy mumbled.

"That's what we thought. Which is why we would like you to examine our little friend, see what you can find".

"It may take a while, but I'll get right to work" Joy said, and walked over to the baby Mew.

"Twenty-Thousand years old" Ash repeated to himself, "did you ask Mewtwo if that was right Professor"?

"I did, but he only said that he is unaware of all of Mew's properties. He knows only as much about Mew as we do" Oak answered.

Ash looked over at Mewtwo in the corner. His concerned face made more sense now to Ash. If this Mew was truly Twenty-Thousand years old, then how did it survive for so long in just an egg? Did it have something to do with whatever dark evil Mewtwo had mentioned?

'So many freakin questions' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

"What flavor do you want Pikachu"?

"Pika"!

Pikachu pointed to a red snowcone painted on a sign.

"Two Cherry ones then please" Misty told the clerk.

The clerk nodded, and set to work blending the ice. Misty looked around the small snowcone stand, watching families talking and laughing. She spotted one couple sharing a purple snowcone. The boy leaned in and kissed the girl. Misty heart twinged with jealousy, thinking of Ash.

"Here you go miss".

Misty turned back to the clerk, payed, and took her snowcones.

"Thank you" she said as she handed Pikachu his.

"Chu" the little Pokemon exclaimed.

Misty headed in no particular direction. She walked slowly, taking in more of the sights she had already seen.

"We need to find something new to do Pikachu" Misty said.

Pikachu didn't answer, he was to busy with his snowcone.

Misty continued on, coming to the edge of the city. A light breeze blew her hair back, and she closed her eyes at the smell of the ocean blowing with the wind. She let out a long sigh. That smell would always make her feel better.

"Pikachu"!

She opened her eyes to look at what Pikachu was pointing at. A sign stood off the side of the pathway. It read "Long View Point, just up the road. At the top of Sea Foam's largest cliffside, see for miles out into the clear blue waters".

"Wan't to go check that out"?

"PikaPi" he nodded.

"Alright" Misty said, and off they went.

The pathway slowly started to tilt up as Misty walked along, past the foliage of Sea Foam. She admired the greenery, and the hundred of different colored flowers along the way. She spotted a white flower among the other colors, and her mind took her that night on the lake. She saw Ash fumbling with the white flower, trying to get in to stay in her hair. The moonlight bouncing off his face as he scrunched his nose in concentration. Then their first kiss, that magical kiss that set them on their journey. She sighed to herself, letting her mind wander through her memories. A few bicyclists rushed down the path past her, heading back into town. After about half an hour of walking up the path, Misty made it to the top. The landscape dropped off in front of her, showing her the ocean view. Misty leaned against the safety railing, gazing out over the sea.

"Pika" he awed at the sunlight glittering off the waves.

"And people always wonder why I love the water so much" Misty said in response.

She ate a chunk off her now melting snowcone. They sat in silence, watching the waves roll across the water, feeling the wind blow through their hair.

"I think I need to bring Ash up here when we have moment" she said aloud.

"Pikachu" he nodded in agreement.

A small crash at the base of the cliff made her look down. A fleet of boats were sailing by, dangerously close to the rocks. One boat had bounced off the cliffside, and was correcting its course. Misty squinted her eyes, trying to see better. Who one earth would sail a boat that close to a cliff? The boats were painted all black, but there was a red mark on the sides. She squinted harder, and finally made out the large red R. She dropped her unfinished snowcone, and bolted back down the path to the city.


	18. The Beginning of the End P1

**Part 1 of the two part finale starts right now! 3 chapters left including this one. I'm just fine tuning the second part, but it is done and will be posted very soon.**

* * *

Misty ran as hard as she could back down the path, the flowers smacking against her shins. She could feel small cuts forming on her ankles, but she ignored them. Team Rocket was here?! This was not happening! This wasn't happening! Pikachu gripped her hair tightly, trying to stay rooted on her shoulder as she ran. Misty's chest ached, and her side was beginning to sting, but she had to reach the lab. She had to tell Ash and the Professors! A black helicopter with the red R on the side roared overhead, headed into town.

"NO" Misty shouted, and tried to go faster.

* * *

"It's astounding" Nurse Joy said to the Professors, "it's physical chemistry is indeed very ancient, but it's mannerisms are that of a newborn. It's like an young soul, in an old body".

The Professors all turned to the Mew in sync. It mewed at them in a squeaky voice.

"This defies everything we know about the science of Pokemon" Sycamore stated.

"How will we tell this to the Pokemon community" Juniper asked.

"We don't" Gary said.

Everyone turned to him, raising their brows.

"Not yet anyway" Gary continued, "we need more hard answers before we reveal their is a baby Mew on Sea Foam Island. The Pokemon community will want to study the Mew as a whole, and that would lead to it becoming a scientific experiment".

"A wise point" Birch said, "you have a remarkable grandson Professor Oak".

"Yes yes. He has grown up quite a bit" Oak remarked.

Gary turned a slight shade of red. Ash hit his back, making Gary glare at him.

"NO"!

The voice roared out of the corner, making all of them jump. Mewtwo was stepping forward, his hands drawn to his head.

"NO! NOT YOU! HE IS HERE! I MUST LEAVE WITH THE MEW THIS MOMENT"!

Mewtwo reached out to grab the Mew, but Gary was the first one there. He stood between Mewtwo and the baby.

"I thought we had a deal" Gary said.

"A destroyer of life is coming for this Mew, and I must take it now" Mewtwo demanded, "by force if I must".

"Wait, wait, wait" Ash yelled, jumping in with Gary, "we agreed we'd help defend the Mew from your dark evil"?

"This is not the dark evil" Mewtwo snapped, "it is my father".

Ok what? Ash didn't know how to respond to that, but he didn't need to. The door blasted off it's hinges, sending dust and debris through the room. The force knocked all of them into the wall. Mewtwo landed on top of Ash, knocking the wind out of him. Men and women in all black outfits rushed in with their Pokemon. A Machamp stepped through the doorway cracking it's knuckles. Ash looked up at the baby Mew. A bright pink energy orb was surrounding it, protecting it from the dust particles in the air. The Machamp looked the Mew over. It squeaked at the large Pokemon.

"Mew".

Ash started to get to his feet next to Mewtwo.

"I knew I would find you in here" the gruff voice sent chills down Ash's spine.

"You" Mewtwo said in disgust.

Giovanni stepped through the broken doorway, the debris crunching beneath his feet.

"It's been a long time my old friend" Giovanni remarked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Mewtwo raised his hands at Giovanni, but nothing happened. Giovanni laughed, a loud deep, booming laugh.

"My fleet has Psychic suppressor rays pointed at the island. No Psychic attacks allowed".

Mewtwo glared at Giovanni, lowering his hands slowly. Ash slowly reached for his Pokeballs, if he could just distract Team Rocket long enough for Gary to get his Pokemon too...to his right, Gary was helping the older Professors to their feet. Professor Elm helped Nurse Joy up. Giovanni looked around the room, his eyes flicking between the Professors, Nurse Joy, and Gary.

"Isn't this a sight" he mocked, "the brightest minds in the Pokemon world...at my disposal".

"Don't you dare boy"!

A Rocket member yelled at Ash to his left, pointing at him. He had seen Ash reaching for his Pokemon. A Scyther stepped forward, glaring at Ash.

"You dare try it, and my Scyther will cut you in half"!

Ash raised his hands away from his Pokeballs, putting them out in front of him.

"It seems we have a Hero" Giovanni mocked, stepping towards Ash.

Ash could smell an expensive musty cologne as he approached.

Giovanni leaned down close, "a word of advice. Don't cross me. You won't like the consequences".

Ash glared at Giovanni, making him smile maliciously.

"You've got guts kid" Giovanni said, stepping over to the Mew, "so this is what was in the egg".

Giovanni took a moment to marvel over the baby.

"Imagine the powerful clone army we can create with an unlimited supply of DNA from this Mew".

He turned back to Mewtwo, grinning wide, baring his teeth.

"It seems I no longer need you old friend" Giovanni said.

In a flash, Mewtwo burst forward, shoved past Giovanni, grabbed the Mew, and flew straight up. Crashing through the ceiling, causing small bits of rubble to fall to the floor.

"NO" Giovanni shouted in rage.

He pulled out a radio, and yelled into it.

"Mewtwo has escaped with the Mew, don't let it leave the island! Attack force, decimate this city, I don't wan't any trainers helping like last time! Take them all out"!

"NO" Ash shouted in fear, his mind racing to Misty.

Giovanni slowly turned back to Ash and the Professors.

"Destroy them as well" he bellowed, and marched out the door, the Machamp followed him out.

"ATTACK"!

Ash ducked the Scyther's swing, and quickly grabbed a Pokeball. He threw it and Donphan burst out.

"Rollout" Ash shouted.

Donphan crashed into Scyther, sending it back at it's trainer. They smacked into to the wall with a crunch, and crumpled to the floor. Gary sent out Nidoqueen, defending the Professors.

"ASH" Gary shouted, "GO! We'll get out of here and find Mewtwo, you go find your girl"!

Ash hesitated, he couldn't just leave the Professors and Gary alone.

"I SAID GO DAMMIT" Gary bellowed, "BE HER HERO, NOT OUR'S"!

Ash recalled his Donphan and flew over the table. He shoved past the Rocket Members trying to block his path, burst out the broken door way, and ran down the hall.

* * *

Misty reached the edge of the city, sweat pouring from every part of her body. She was panting harshly, but she continued on. Her foot had just touched concrete when she heard multiple booms echo in a thunderous wave offshore. The sky was peppered with dark orange bursts, arcing up high, and then raining down into the city. Misty heard the explosions and the screams of the people. She ran on, straight into the city. Helicopters began to thunder high above the buildings, dropping more bombs and Team Rocket members. Misty turned down a street to avoid a few of them. A loud explosion came from above her, and she looked up. Chunks of debris from the building were plummeting down towards her. She dove out of the way as they crashed into the sidewalk, cracking it and sending dust into the air. Misty scrambled to her feet, and bolted again. On the other side of town, Ash ran through the crowds of people trying desperately to leave the city. They were shoving against him, pushing him back the way he had just came. He fought back in frustration, but he couldn't get through. He stepped aside, flattening himself against a building. Another loud explosion went off above the crowd, and large rubble pieces fell into the crowd. Ash closed his eyes, trying to block out the crunches he was hearing. His stomach churned, and he grabbed it tightly.

"Misty" he said to himself, "MISTY"!

He ran back into the crowd, pushing his way through. Maybe it was the look on his face, but he could swear people were now swerving around him, granting him an easy path. Ash looked up at the sky, watching the fiery rain falling upon the city. Smoke was rising above the buildings, swirling around the helicopters in the air. Ash spotted a girl with red hair lying on the sidewalk, lying in a small pool of blood with her back to him. His heart flew into this chest, and he changed his course towards her.

"Misty"?!

He slid to a stop on his knees in the blood next to the girl, turning her on her back. It wasn't Misty, but she was hurt. Blood was running down her face, and her arm was bent at an odd angle.

"Hey! HEY"!

Ash started waving into the crowd, trying to get someone to help him. One man saw Ash waving frantically, and rushed over to him. The man pushed his way through the people as Ash sat the girl against the wall. Ash stood up as the man came up to him.

"She's hurt and I can't stay here" Ash said, "help her"!

Ash was gone before the man could respond. He dodged between falling debris as he ran. Ahead of him, a figure was flying through the air. Speeding his direction. A helicopter was in close pursuit, bobbing between the buildings. Mewtwo zoomed by overhead, clutching the baby Mew in his arms.

"HEY" Ash shouted, "MEWTWO"!

The helicopter roared past Ash, the wind from the blades whipped his clothes around. The ground started to rumble, and the smaller pieces of rubble began to bounce along randomly. A series of loud creaks and snaps crashed behind Ash. He turned in time to see a building beginning to fall to the ground, twisting sideways as it fell. It was headed his direction.

"OoooooooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH"!

He started running, feeling the ground quake behind him as the building slammed into the pavement. The crashes were deafening as they boomed around him, drowning out the screams. Dust began to fly past Ash as he ran. BOOM! The ground bounced out from underneath Ash's feet, sending him into the air. He slammed back onto the pavement and skidded down the road. Dust filled his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. His vision was clouded white, particles of dirt were floating through the air. There was a ringing in Ash's ears, but he could still hear sirens echoing in the distance, and the continuous booms of the explosions. Ash got to his feet as the dust began to settle. He looked down the road, or rather stared at the top of the building that had just fallen. It was wedged between the buildings on either side of the road. Ash turned and ran down an alley. He ignored the burning sensation building in his muscles. His rage was building alongside his fear, he had to find Misty! Before he knew it, Ash was bursting into his hotel lobby. Ash noticed it was completely empty as he hurtled towards the elevator. He slammed his finger on the button, but a loud explosion rocked the building. Causing the power to go out.

"FUCK"!

He ran towards the staircase, and the rushed up them, taking three at a time. Ash made it to his floor, ran down the hall, and crashed into his door.

"MISTY"!

He slammed his body into the door again, and again. On the fifth hit, the door exploded open, and Ash rushed into the room.

"MISTY"?!

He quickly ran into the bedroom, breathing heavily as he circled around.

"No, no, no, NOOO"!

A large orange ball hurtling towards his window caught his eye. Ash hit the floor just in time as it exploded, blasting a giant hole into the wall. Ash covered the back of his head with his hands as the debris littered around him. He felt the wind blowing in through the hole as he stood back up. Through the hole Ash could see over the city and out to the ocean. Much of the city was in flames, and he could see people and Pokemon running for their lives. Out on the water, Ash spotted the fleet of boats, firing continuously. Ash ran back down the stairs and outside the hotel. He circled in the street, listening to the bombs and people screaming.

"MISTYYYYYYYY"!

* * *

Misty ran through the trees in the park. A large column of smoke was directly ahead of her.

"Please don't let that be the lab" she kept repeating aloud.

It was...Misty stopped running as the lab came into view. It was a burning pile of rubble, but a small group was gathered at the base of the steps. She examined them carefully, trying to decide if they were Team Rocket. Misty saw Gary turn around, and ran forward.

"Gary" She shouted as she approached, "where's Ash"?

Gary's face turned to pure horror, "he wen't to find you"!

"He did what"?!

"I kind of told him too" Gary said.

"So he wen't back into town" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yea, but-HEY! Wait"!

Misty had turned around and took off. She ignored Gary yelling after her. She had to find Ash! A helicopter roared above her, flying close to the tree tops. The blades were causing strong winds, whipping Misty's hair across her face.

"Pika"!

Pikachu was gripping Misty's shirt, trying to hold on. A figure jumped out of the helicopter, and thudded in front of Misty. She looked up. Mark!

Misty slid to a stop in the dirt, Mark began to approach her.

"Pikachu get him"!

"PiiikaaaCHUUUUUUU"!

Pikachu blasted a bolt of lightning, but Mark whipped out a small square device. He held it up, and it absorbed the shock.

"Pika"!

"NO! Get away from me" Misty shouted.

"I need you to listen to me" Mark's deep voiced boomed off her eardrums, "I'm not going to hurt you".

Misty didn't respond, she turned and tried to run back up the road to the destroyed lab. Mark was faster, and not out of breath. He caught up to her, and yanked Pikachu off her back. Mark shoved him inside a small rubber case, and tossed the case to the ground.

"PikaCCHUUU"!

Pikachu began trying to shock his way out of the case. Mark grabbed Misty, and spun her around. His face inches from hers.

"NO"!

She tried to fight back, but he held her arms in place. Misty kicked her legs out, trying to make contact. Mark shoved her to the ground, and held her down.

"You need to calm down" Mark said over the roar of the helicopter above them, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that".

"LIAR! HELP! HEEELLPP"!

Mark covered her mouth, "listen to me Misty. I...I love you, and I wouldn't hurt you. I know it seemed like I was going to before, but I promise you...all I was trying to do was save you".

Misty grunted against his hand on her mouth.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you" Mark continued, "I'll make you see that...you will see that! Come on"!

Mark lifted Misty off the ground, and waved up to the helicopter.

* * *

Ash ran through the streets, headed back to the lab. Maybe Misty went there to find him. He prayed so, he didn't know what he would do if she was hurt. Why did he let her come along?! Stupid, STUPID! He knew Team Rocket might show back up! Ash rounded a corner and received a sharp kick to the stomach. He was launched back into the street, hitting a parked car. Ash got to his feet, ready to fight, but received another quick kick to the face. He slammed into the ground, his vision becoming dazed.

"Good work Hitmonlee"

"Monlee"!

A blonde woman crouched down next to Ash, pulling his chin up to look him in the eye.

"Hey there" Kelly said.

She winked and then slammed her fist across his temple. Ash blacked out.

* * *

Gary was flying on the back of his Pidgeot, scanning the city. He gritted his teeth as he looked back at the pillar of smoke coming from the lab. After Misty had ran off, Gary had tried to follow her, but Professor Oak told Gary he needed to find the Mew and Mewtwo.

"We can't let Misty run back into town on her own" Gary protested.

"We'll go after her" Professor Oak said, "but you need to bring back that Mew. Team Rocket cannot get ahold of it"!

Gary scanned the city again, watching the people scatter underneath him. The fire bombs exploded around the city, blasting giant chunks of rubble from buildings. Gary watched as one building caved in on itself, shooting dust straight up like a geyser. Gary gritted his teeth again. He couldn't even help them, he had to find Mew and fast! Pidgeot cawed, and swooped down.

"Did you spot them" Gary asked.

Pidgeot cawed in response. Gary look ahead, they were headed towards the top of one of the tallest buildings.

"Hurry Pidgeot" Gary said urgently.

Mewtwo was surrounded on the rooftop, he was standing in front of the Mew, holding his side. Team Rocket members closed in around Mewtwo. Pidgeot crashed into them, knocking them back. Gary jumped off of Pidgeot, rolling across the roof. He quickly got to his feet, and threw out Nidoqueen.

"Hyperbeam Nidoqueen"!

Nidoqueen blasted a dark orange beam at the Team Rocket members. They shouted in fear as it exploded at their feet, knocking them back more.

"I tried to tell you to stay put" Gary shouted as he ran up to Mewtwo.

"I do not need your help human" Mewtwo snapped back.

"Yea, sure looks like you don't" Gary said, "can you fly"?

Mewtwo grunted and looked away from Gary, "No...".

"Mew" the baby squeaked

Gary quickly searched around, his brain working hard. They had to do something, Nidoqueen couldn't keep Team Rocket back forever.

"You two go" Gary said.

"What"?

"Grab the baby, get on Pidgeot, and fly back to the lab. And this time stay there"!

Mewtwo looked over Gary in disbelief.

"You will be trapped up here" Mewtwo said.

"I know, now go"!

Pidgeot leaned down to give Mewtwo an easier climb. An explosion blasted in between them, sending Gary flying away. He skidded across the roof, tasting blood in his mouth. He got to his knees and saw his Pidgeot wrapped up in a net. Fighting frantically to get free. Mewtwo was lying on the ground, not moving. The baby Mew was once again surrounded by the pink bubble, staring curiously at Gary

"I grow tired of these games" Giovanni's voice came from behind Gary.

Gary turned to see Giovanni standing over his Nidoqueen, while his Machamp held it down. The Team Rocket members were lined up behind Giovanni, each pointing a rifle at him. The tips were arcing electricity.

"This is your last chance" Giovanni said, "step aside".

Gary didn't answer, he spit blood out of his mouth and straightened his posture. Giovanni grinned, and flicked his wrist. The Team Rocket members fired their rifles, sending long arcs of electricity at Gary. He felt his muscles shake violently as they connected with him, before his eyesight went black.


	19. The Beginning of the End P2

Ash jolted awake as water splashed across his face. He tried to flail his hands, but they were tied behind his back. His vision was white, slowly fading into more colors. He could see a figure in front of him, throwing a bucket aside. As Ash's vision returned he could see Mark sneering at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ash roared, trying to lunge forward.

He was tied to a metal chair that was bolted down in the center of a small white room. Ash pulled at the rope around his hands, feeling them cut into his skin.

"I've been waiting for this" Mark jeered, then slammed his fist across Ash's cheekbone.

Mark punched with his other fist, hitting Ash along the jawline. Mark grabbed Ash's hair, and pulled his head back. He sneered down at Ash, then smashed his free fist against Ash's nose. Ash felt it crack under the pressure, and a sharp sting shoot across his face, causing his eyes to water. His vision went blurry from the pain, and he shook his head trying to focus his eyesight. Warm blood flowed from his nose, down his mouth, dripping from his chin. Mark walked a few feet away from Ash, turning his back to him.

"You stole the woman I love" Mark said, turning back to Ash, "you know this don't you"?

Ash blinked a few times as his vision cleared.

"ANSWER ME"!

Mark swung at Ash again, cracking him across the temple.

"Misty" Ash said in a low voice.

"You stole her from me" Mark shouted, "she was supposed to be mine! I planned everything perfectly, and then you showed up...you"!

Mark started to beat on Ash, over and over. Putting his anger into every punch. Mark punched one last time and then backed away, his knuckles covered in blood. Ash gurgled what breath he could through the blood dripping down his throat. He spit out what blood he was able, feeling it string from his lips.

"I truly don't know what she sees in you" Mark said, "she deserves better than you. She deserves a real man. Someone who would do whatever it takes to keep her safe, someone who would fight for her. I tried to prove that at her Gym, but she was blinded by you! I tried to show her that when I joined in to attack your pathetic town, but she was blinded by YOU! She deserves somebody who would do whatever it takes to destroy any threat towards her! I knew you wouldn't kill me, that's what I was trying to show her! You are weak, you couldn't do what was necessary to save her. I would have! But because of YOU! She can't see the REAL MAN WHO LOVES HER"!

Mark punched Ash one more time as he finished. Ash swallowed the best he could as Mark walked away again, cracking his knuckles. Ash wanted to shout back 'A REAL MAN? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH'? But Mark's words were piercing into him. Did Misty truly deserve someone better than Ash? Could he be able to do what was necessary to defend her? He let Mark live after all...but Misty had asked him to! Not directly, but Ash could remember the pleading in her voice. He had been attacking Mark because he loved her and wanted to protect her, sure, but he stopped because the woman he loved was afraid of what it would do to him.

"You're wrong" Ash said.

Mark turned back slowly, glaring with intense hatred.

"A real man who loved her would stop for her. A real man who loves her would stop when she asked...I _was_ going to kill you. I wasn't going to stop, but she _needed_ me to...so I did. I stopped killing you for her. Because I love her. A real man doesn't need to destroy every threat to her. A real man destroys what threat HE is to her".

Mark shouted in anger, and ran at Ash, raising his fist again. Ash closed his eyes, but the impact never came. He opened one eye, seeing Mark hesitating a foot from him, his fist still in the air. Mark's teeth were clenched tight, and his brow was furrowed as far as it could go.

"AAAHH"!

Marked slammed his fist into the wall, then marched out the door.

* * *

Misty pulled against her ties, trying to loosen them up. She was in a small white room as well, with Pikachu in the rubber case off in the corner.

"PikaPi"?

"I'm still working on it Pikachu" she said.

The door opened with a snap, causing Misty to jump. Mark walked in, slowly closing the door behind him. Misty froze in terror, cold sweat forming on her brow.

"I just had a talk with Ash" Mark said quietly.

"Did you kill him" Misty asked, fear causing her voice to shake.

Mark shook his head slowly, "What do you see in him"?

Misty didn't know how to respond, that was not a question she had been expecting.

"Tell me" Mark said.

"Um...well, I love him" Misty said slowly.

"You can't" Mark said, "that doesn't make sense".

Misty didn't say anything again, she glanced over at Pikachu, who was watching intently.

"You should only be able to love a real man" Mark continued, "a real man...".

He looked away, deep into his own thoughts.

"What do you want" Misty finally stammered out.

Mark looked back up at her, something different was behind his eyes. Like he had had some kind of personal realization.

"No, what do you want" Mark asked back.

Misty was once again taken back, but she answered, "I wan't to get out of here, find Ash, and go home".

"Team Rocket won't allow that" Mark said, looking down at the red R on his shirt.

"Mark...why are doing all this"?

"For you..." he said, "I joined Team Rocket for you. To try and show you I would fight for you. Kelly said...I would have you if I was able to help".

"Mark" Misty leaned forward, "Team Rocket will never give you what you want. They will kill me and Ash, take the Mew, and destroy the island. They will try to use that Mew for their own personal gain. We can't let them do that. We have to stop them...please Mark. Please be the good guy".

Mark looked into Misty's eyes. She could see the internal struggle, all the pain behind his eyes.

"A real man would stop..." Mark mumbled.

Without warning he marched towards Misty pulling out a knife, making her shout in panic. He stepped behind her and cut through the ropes around her wrist. Misty pulled her hands in front of her, slowly rubbing where the ropes had dug into her skin. She quickly stood up and faced Mark. He was looking away from her, searching through his pocket. He pulled out a small key, and tossed it to Misty. She caught it.

"That will let Pikachu out of that case" Mark said.

Misty backed up to Pikachu, keeping her eye on Mark.

"PikaPi".

Misty bent down, and unlocked the case quickly. Pikachu bolted out of it and looked at Mark.

"Piiikaaaaa-"

"Wait Pikachu"!

"Pika"?

Mark was standing still, his head to his chest. Misty looked him over, examining the defeated slump in his shoulders.

"Are you helping us" she asked carefully.

Mark slowly looked up at her, then nodded.

"I'll take you to Ash...".

Mark headed to the door, waiting for Misty in the hall. Misty picked up Pikachu and followed as Mark led her down the narrow hallway. Misty kept her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of a trap.

"Through here" Mark said, opening another door.

Inside Misty could see Ash strapped to a metal chair, his face bruised and bloody. They stepped into the room as Ash looked up at the arrivals.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Ash started to shout.

"ASH! It's ok! He's helping us" Misty said quickly.

Ash was perplexed, looking from Misty to Mark. Mark walked around Ash, and cut his ropes. Ash stood up, flexing his fingers. He looked at Mark, then punched him in the jaw. Mark hit the floor with a thud.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ash started to yell again, but Misty dove in the way.

"ASH"!

Ash stopped, looking into Misty's light blue eyes. How could those things always calm him down so fast?

"He's helping us! He's going to help us get the Mew back, right"?

She turned to Mark on the floor. He nodded, rubbing his chin, and stood up.

"Can he prove it" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Do you have any other choice" Mark said.

"I can beat your ass again" Ash said, stepping forward.

Misty pressed her hands against his chest, "Ash"!

He looked back down into her eyes, feeling her small hands tense up against up him. Misty swallowed, staring back into Ash's eyes. Ash slowly started to nod, the confidence behind Misty's eyes convincing him.

"What's the plan" Ash asked.

"We are on the command ship right now" Mark started, "it was announced that Giovanni is on his way back with the Mew. We need to set an ambush down hall 9, he will pass through that way with the Mew. Let's go"!

Mark was the first out the door. Misty started to follow, but Ash grabbed her.

"I don't trust him, but I understand he's our only option right now, so just in case...these last two months have been the best days of my life. I love you so much Misty Waterflower".

And he kissed her, the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. One hand on her back, and the other on the back of her neck. He held her body against his, feeling her heartbeat pound against his chest. When he broke away, she inhaled deeply.

"Wow..." she muttered in amazement, "I love you too Ash Ketchum".

She looked up into his deep brown eyes, praying that she would be able to do that for the rest of her life.

"Pikachu"!

The Pokemon was grinning on Misty's shoulder.

"Enjoy that front row seat buddy" Ash winked at his Pokemon.

"Are you guys coming" Mark had stuck his head back in the door way.

His face was contorted, like he was hiding the pain of what he just saw. Ash and Misty followed him out into the hallway. They ran through the bowels of the ship, veering left and right through the narrow passageways.

"Getting close" Mark said, "here we are"!

They rounded the corner into hall 9, and ran into Kelly. Mark bounced off of her, falling back into Misty.

"What the-" Kelly started, stopping at the sight.

She glared among all three of them, and her eyes rested on Mark.

"So...betraying us huh" Kelly said slowly.

Mark didn't reply, he lowered his head.

"I'll give you one chance to change your mind Mark" Kelly said, "hand them over, or face the consequences".

Mark looked back at Misty, swallowed, then turned to Kelly, "bring it on".

"Go Hitmonlee" Kelly shouted, throwing her Pokeball.

"Go Tyranitar" Mark shouted back.

Misty felt the floor vibrate as Tyranitar planted it's feet. Misty's mind flashed back to the first time she had seen that Tyranitar. In her Gym when Mark had been attacking her and Ash. Misty glanced back at Ash, who had his hands on his Pokeballs, waiting.

"Grab it Tyranitar" Mark shouted.

Tyranitar reached out, but Hitmonlee ducked under it.

"High Jump Kick" Kelly said.

Hitmonlee jumped at Tyranitar, it's foot slamming into the large Pokemon's chest. It had no effect. Tyranitar grabbed the Hitmonlee.

"Seismic Toss" Mark told it.

The Tyranitar lifted Hitmonlee, and slammed it onto the floor, leaving a dent in the metal. The Hitmonlee groaned as Tyranitar slammed it again, and again. Kelly recalled her Pokemon, and then sent out her Machamp. The two Pokemon latched together, slamming each other into the wall, denting it in as well. Misty stepped back as the Pokemon wrestled around.

"Hyperbeam Tyranitar"!

Tyranitar opened it's mouth, but Machamp punched it in the throat. It keeled over, coughing for air.

"Tyranitar, headbutt it"!

Tyranitar lunged forward, slamming it's skull into the Machamps gut. The Machamp flew backwards crashing into Kelly. She screeched in pain.

"Pikachu thunderbolt them" Misty shouted.

"PiiikaaaCHUUUU"!

The electric arc made a direct it, shocking Kelly and her Machamp. They shook violently on the floor, and lied still when Pikachu let up.

"Well, well. That was impressive"!

The three of them spun around quickly. Giovanni had arrived, behind him was an escort of Team Rocket members pushing a large glass cage with Mewtwo, Mew, and Gary inside.

"I knew you would be more trouble than you're worth" Giovanni told Mark, "I'll have to make an example out of you now, you know".

"Release them" Ash demanded, stepping forward.

Giovanni's laugh boomed out, echoing down the metal hallways.

"Like I said, you've got guts kid" Giovanni said, "but I don't think so.

In the cage, Mewtwo sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at his surroundings, and spotted Ash.

"Boss" one Rocket member said, noticing Mewtwo was awake.

Giovanni turned, "good to see you up old friend! The Pyschic suppressor rays are still pointed at us, so don't waste your efforts".

Giovanni turned back to Ash.

"You'd make a pretty good Rocket Member kid, why don't you consider joining with us"?

Ash snorted, "Pokemon are my friends, not my tools. Now I'll ask one last time, release them".

Giovanni shook his head, "too bad".

Giovanni reached down into his coat, pulling out a Pokeball. He grinned wide as Ash pulled out one of his. Suddenly Mewtwo's eyes lit up bright blue, and a burst of energy shot through the hall.

"Impossible" Giovanni shouted in disbelief.

An eerie echoe rang down the hall, piercing through their ears.

"The dark evil is here" Mewtwo said unnervingly.

A dark shadow exploded through the room, blocking out Ash's eyesight.

"Misty" he shouted, reaching out to her, but she was gone.

A loud swoosh whipped by Ash, and his vision cleared. He was no longer standing in the hallway of the ship. He was outside at night, standing on sharp black rocks that stretched as far as he could see. Ash turned every which direction, only seeing Mewtwo standing next to him.

"Mewtwo? What just happened? Where's Misty"?

"I do not know, to either question" Mewtwo said, fear hiding in his voice.

A loud thud behind them made them both turn around. A tall humanoid figure had appeared, looking between Ash and Mewtwo. It's skin was dark black, and scaly, it's eyes were glowing a blinding yellow. It's face was flat, it's mouth was cracked, and it only had slits for nose holes. A long, thin, sharp tail stuck out behind the figure. It raised it's long arm towards them, pointing a thin finger with a sharp claw on the end. That wasn't the weirdest part. The figure had three arms, and the arm it was pointing with was protruding from it's back, right between the shoulder blades.

"Behold" it said in an eerie metallic voice that pierced Ash's skull, "let your eyes gaze upon a Dominion. For you shall see many of us soon".

"A Dominion" Ash mused, "are you a Pokemon"?

The figure laughed with the same metallic voice, causing Ash's head to feel like it was going to split in half.

"If you must call us Pokemon while you can, then so be it" the figure said, "but we are the Dominions of Darkness. And you-"

The figure pointed straight at Mewtwo.

"You have been trying to block our arrival. We know the baby has been born, and we will claim it. You cannot stop us forever. We shall arrive soon, and all that you know will be lost".

The figure then turned it's piercing yellow eyes on Ash.

"You, however, are different. We Dominion can foresee all, except you. You have alluded our foresight. Tell me, how have you achieved this"?

Ash stuttered, how had he achieved what? What the hell was this thing?! Mewtwo shifted next to Ash, looking down at him.

"No matter" the figure continued, "we now know your name Ash Ketchum. And you will be our first target".

The figure waved it's hand, and once again Ash was blasted with a dark shadow, clouding his vision. Ash reached for his Pokeballs. What if that thing attacked them while they couldn't see?! Ash felt his feet connect with something metal. What? He didn't even know he had been in the air. His vision cleared once again, and he realized he was back on the ship, standing next to Misty and Pikachu. Mewtwo was still in the cage, and Giovanni was shaking his head.

"What just happened" Misty asked dazed.

Ash looked around at all the people in the hall. Each of them were shaking their heads, refocusing their eyes. Mewtwo was staring intently at Ash, silently telling him they needed to get off the boat, now!

"Go Charizard" Ash shouted, releasing Charizard from it's Pokeball, "quickly, free Mewtwo"!

Charizard roared and blasted a flamethrower at the cage. Giovanni ducked under the flames, his hair singeing back. Gary sat up in the cage, quickly taking in his surroundings. Gary started to slam himself into the glass, trying to help Charizard's fire.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND" Giovanni bellowed, "STOP THEM"!

Too late, the glass shattered, and Gary dove out. He slammed himself into Giovanni, and pushed him against the wall.

"MEWTWO GO" Gary shouted.

Mewtwo grabbed the Mew and jumped out of the cage. The Team Rocket members release their Pokemon, but Charizard blasted flames down the hallway, keeping them back. Gary slammed his elbow into Giovanni's jaw, knocking him to the ground. Gary then retreated down the hall towards Ash and Misty.

"Mew" the baby squeaked, and it's eyes lit up pink.

Mewtwo looked down at it, then back up at Ash. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue, and then the ship rocked violently. A large explosion came from below them, vibrating the walls and floors. Mewtwo caught Ash's eye again, nodded, and in a quick flash, disappeared with the baby Mew.

"Wait, what" Ash said perplexed, "how did he-".

"It doesn't matter Ash" Misty shouted, "we need to go"!

She motioned down the hall at Giovanni getting to his feet as another explosion rocked the ship. Ash grabbed her hand and turned to Mark.

"Lead us out of here"!

Mark nodded and recalled his Tyranitar. He bolted down the hallway.

"Charizard" Ash shouted, "keep them back for just a few moments, then fly away understood"?

Charizard roared, and blasted more flames down the hall. Ash, Misty, and Gary followed Mark through the ship, running as fast as they could, trying to keep their balance as the ship exploded around them. Pikachu was latched onto Misty's head, keeping his eyes on Mark.

"Mewtwo must of blown something up" Gary shouted, "but I don't know how he could have-".

"Save it until we're out of here" Misty shouted back.

"Not much farther" Mark shouted back to them.

Something wrapped around Ash's feet tripping him up. He slammed onto the floor, skidding across the metal surface. Misty felt his hand slip out of hers and stopped. She looked back and shouted. A wire was wrapped around Ash's legs, and a Machamp was lunging at him. Kelly stood behind them, a crazy look across her face.

"NO" Misty shouted as the Machamp swung down at Ash.

"PIKAPI"!

Mark intercepted the attack, grunting from the force of it. He slammed into the wall, leaving a small blood spot from his head. Misty tried to run back, but the ship shook violently once more, and a large crack erupted between Misty and Ash. The ship split into two, and both parts tilted sideways. Misty started to slide over the edge, but Gary grabbed her, pulling her back. The outside wind whipped Ash's hair around as he wiggled free from the wires, and turned to the Machamp.

"Get him" Kelly shouted.

The Machamp raised it's hand, but a pipe exploded next to it's face, causing it to stumble backwards. It shook it's head, trying to claw out a piece of metal stuck in it's eyes.

"NO! I SAID GET HIM, GET HIM"!

The Machamp blindly lunged forward at Ash. He dove out of the way, and the Machamp tumbled over the edge, in between the two sides of the ship. Kelly shrieked, and charged Ash herself. Ash raised his hands to defend himself, but Kelly was fast, and trained. She whipped around Ash, hitting him in all the weak spots. He dropped to the floor, and she placed her foot on this throat. She growled at him, a psychotic look hiding behind her eyes. She had started to twist her foot, when Mark grabbed her from behind.

"NO! MARK PUT ME DOWN"!

She kicked and flailed, trying to get free, but Mark wouldn't let go. He turned to the edge, and threw her. She hit the side, and tumbled down, shrieking as she fell. Mark turned to Ash as he stood up. The ship tilted harshly, and they started to slide down back into the hall. Ash and Mark grabbed the edge, trying to stay by the split. The sky grew bigger in Ash's view as the other part of the ship began to disappear. Ash could hear Misty on the other side, yelling for him.

"I'm still here" he yelled back, "just hang on! Charizard! Charizard! Where are you buddy"!?

The ship continued to tilt as he shouted. Ash stopped, hoping that his friend had made it out.

"I love you Ash" he heard Misty shout from the other side, defeat in her voice.

He swallowed, his throat beginning to burn.

"I love you Misty" he shouted back.

"Look" he heard Gary's voice.

Ash looked up to the sky above them. A helicopter thundered above, drawing closer. The door on the side slid open, and Professor Oak appeared.

"Hold on kids" he shouted down.

Professor Oak disappeared back into the helicopter, and then reappeared with a rope ladder. He tossed it down. The wind carried the rope ladder to Gary and Misty's side first. Misty's fingers were beginning to slip. Gary noticed, and reached down, pulling her up higher.

"You go first" he said, "go"!

Pikachu hopped up on top of Misty's head and reach for the rope ladder. He grabbed it, and climbed up. Misty followed suite, her weight pulling the ladder around in the wind. Her stomach tingled as she climbed. The rope swayed in the wind, and followed the helicopters movements. Gary started his climb up the ladder.

"Pipipi"!

Misty got high enough to see the same sight as Pikachu. She could Ash and Mark hanging on, their half of the ship pointing almost straight up, and sinking fast. The helicopter maneuvered so that the rope ladder swung over to Ash's side. Ash reached his hand out for it, stretching his fingers as far as they would go. The piece of tile he was clinging to snapped, and Ash plummeted. He felt his body jerk as Mark quickly grabbed his shirt. Ash heard the fabric start to rip apart.

"NO" Misty shouted, and let go of the rope ladder.

Gary tried to grab her, but she slipped by. Misty caught the end of the ladder, making it swing violently. The helicopter swayed from the violent reaction, and Professor Oak started to yell something, but Misty couldn't hear. Misty reached down as best she could, but the ship was sinking to fast. Ash and Mark were pulling farther away. Mark looked up at Misty, then down at Ash. Ash could see the struggle in his eyes.

"Mark! Please no" Misty shouted, her voice cracking, sensing what he was thinking.

Mark's grip loosened slightly, causing Ash's shirt to rip more.

"You know I love her" Mark said quietly.

Ash swallowed, he was powerless in his position. He glanced past Mark at Misty, giving her one last loving look. Tears rolled down Misty's face, blowing away in the wind.

"But she loves you..." Mark finally said.

Ash's eyes snapped back to Mark. Mark tightened his grip, gave one strong heave, and threw Ash into the air above him. Ash's shirt ripped open as Mark let go. Misty reached out to Ash, feeling his fingers close in hers, and his weight pull on the ladder. Her other hand slipped from the ropes, and they started to fall away. Gary slid down quickly, wrapping his arms around both the rope ladder and Misty, stopping them from falling. Ash looked down at the sinking ship. Mark was gone, the piece of tile he had been clinging to snapped in half. The helicopter lifted away, heading towards shore. Misty pulled Ash up, until he could grab onto the rope ladder himself. Gary climbed up high enough to give Ash some room. The three of them watched both parts of the ship sink under the water as the other Team Rocket boats began to sail away.

* * *

 **One last chapter left! I guess now would be a good time to let you all know that I plan on writing a trilogy ;)**

 **This was the first part of my End of the Journey Trilogy, and I wanted to see how well you all enjoyed it before I decided to continue on. The overall arc will be about the Dark Evil known as the Dominions. So the first part of this fic may be almost over, but never fear, two more will be written in the near future. Super happy everyone is enjoying this!**

 **Oh and shout out to** JordanMax, **I think you've been the biggest supporter thus far :) Glad you're enjoying the fic!**


	20. A Long New Road

The helicopter roared over the water, headed towards the beach. Ash and Misty leaned close together on the rope ladder, their hair and Ash's ripped shirt whipping around in the wind. It lowered enough for Ash, Misty, and Gary to climb off the ladder onto the beach. Pikachu climbed down, and hopped onto Ash's shoulder. Professor Oak pulled the rope ladder back up into the helicopter.

"I'll see you kids over at the Pokemon Center" Oak called down to them.

Gary waved up at his Grandpa, and Oak slid the door shut. The helicopter flew towards the city, the beating of the blades fading the farther it went. Ash looked over the smoking buildings. The fiery rain had stopped as the boats fled, and the screams had died down. Ash's body began to ache, his muscles worn out from all the running he had done. His face stung, and blood continued to drip from his nose. He wiped some of it away.

"We need to have a doctor look at you" Misty told him softly, tears rolling down her face.

Ash nodded slowly, and Misty took his hand.

"Hey you two" Gary said.

They turned to him, and he was pointing out over the water. A figure was flying towards them. It had a tail with a flame on the end.

"Charizard" Ash shouted, running towards the water.

"PikaPI"!

Charizard roared, and flew down to them. It landed on the beach in front of Ash.

"I'm so glad you're safe buddy" Ash shouted with joy.

Charizard roared in response, and blasted flames into the air.

"Take a good rest" Ash said, recalling Charizard into it's Pokeball.

Misty wiped her eyes as Ash turned back to her. Ash felt himself become overjoyed all of a sudden. Sure Misty was beat up, covered in soot, and her hair was a mess, but she never looked more beautiful. Ash ran to her, pulled her into a tight hug, lifted her off the ground, and spun around in a circle. Pikachu hopped down to give Ash more freedom of movement. Ash planted a long kiss on Misty's lips, still holding her off the ground. He grinned wide as he pulled away, but his grin fell slightly at the sight of his blood on her face. She smiled at him and wiped it away.

"Can we go get that taken care of now" she asked.

Ash nodded, and set her down. Gary shook his head and led the way into the city. They didn't talk much on their walk. The gravity of everything that had happened had begun to sink in for Ash. So much death, for just one baby Mew. In his mind he saw the...Dominion? That's what it had called itself. What was that about anyway? Was that just a dream caused by Mewtwo? No, the look on Mewtwo's face after was filled with terror. Ash was debating telling Misty and Gary about the Dominion, when he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey! You"!

The three of them stopped, looking over to a man waving frantically at Ash. Pikachu's ears perked up, and his cheeks sparked.

"Easy Pikachu, let's see what he wants" Ash said.

"Pikachu".

They made their way over to the man, who immediately started talking.

"Hey man, not sure if you remember me, everything was pretty chaotic and you bolted as soon as I arrived. But you had me help that girl remember? The hurt redhead"?

Misty turned to Ash with a puzzled look.

"Yea, I remember" Ash said, "is she ok"?

"She's fantastic" the man said, "in both ways...I mean, I got her some help, and when she finally came too, she was smitten with me for saving her. We've been talking since then, and found we have a lot in common. Both her and I just wanted to say thank you. For saving her, and bringing us together".

"You guys move fast" Ash commented, a grin creeping back onto his face.

"Yea well, when you see such horrible things, it kind of puts it all into perspective you know"?

"I know what you mean" Ash said, looking at Misty.

"You're boyfriend is a real Hero miss" the man said to Misty.

Misty looked from the man to Ash, "I suppose he is".

She smiled at him, and Ash took her hand.

"Anyway, I need to get back" the man continued, "I just had to thank you".

"It was no trouble" Ash said.

The man shook all three of their hands, and even Pikachu's before running down the road.

"So Ashy-Boy is now setting people up, where's mine then" Gary joked.

"Go find that girl on the boat you had in your room" Ash joked back.

Gary turned red, "how did you know that"?

"I could hear you" Ash laughed.

"Pikapi"!

Gary turned a brighter shade of red, "come on, let's go"!

And he walked off at a brisk pace. Ash looked at Misty, and they followed him along. They arrived at the Pokemon center. Ash looked around, the center was full of hurt people and Pokemon. Nurse Joy, still tattered from the tussle at the lab, and her Chansey were running around helping whoever they could. Multiple nurses from the Hospital were dashing back and forth, helping as well.

"There you all are"!

They turned around. Everett, now sporting a large bandage across his forehead, had found them, relief spreading across his face.

"I was beginning to wonder" he said.

"Glad to see you're alright Everett" Ash said.

"You too, and who's this lovely young lady" Everett asked motioning to Misty.

"This is Misty" Ash said.

"And she's the reason you decided to help with the egg" Everett mused.

Misty looked at Ash, and he turned a slight red.

"You know how to choose them" Everett commented, "both of you"!

He winked and continued on, "the Professors are waiting for you in the back, if you would follow me please".

The Professors almost shouted with relief at the sight of Ash and Gary.

"Good to see you both alright" Birch said.

"And all of you" Gary said back.

"And who's this" Sycamore asked, looking at Misty.

Ash introduced Misty to each of them, except for Elm, who greeted Misty on his own.

"Maybe you three would like to fill us in on what happened aboard that ship" Professor Oak chimed in, "did Team Rocket get away with the Mew"?

"No Gramps" Gary spoke, "Mewtwo teleported with the baby somehow. Who took out the Psychic suppressor rays"?

Professor Oaks face hardened, "No one".

Gary and Ash exchanged looks.

"We never got any form of resistance off the ground" Oak continued, "the bombardment let up on it's own, and Team Rocket fled. We assumed they had what they came for".

"As far as we know, they don't" Ash said, "Giovanni had them and Gary caught, but we freed them, and then-".

Ash hesitated. Should he tell them about his encounter with the Dominion? Would they even believe him? He looked at Misty, her face was growing with worry at his hesitation. Ash swallowed. He then began telling all of them about the Dominion. How it said Mewtwo had been blocking their arrival, and they could foresee all, except for Ash. That it would claim the baby, and all would be lost. He described what it looked like, hoping that one of the Professors would know what it might be. None of them said a word when Ash finished his story. They each passed looks from one to the other, grim expressions on their faces. Pikachu fidgeted on Ash's shoulder, his tail standing on edge. Professor Oak looked back at Ash first.

"Are you sure what you witnessed wasn't a hallucination of some kind"?

"It felt real Professor" Ash said, "and the look Mewtwo gave me when we came back...it was real".

"This is unnerving" Oak said.

"I've never heard of a Dominion" Juniper chimed in.

"I don't think any of us have" Birch added.

"We'll look into this" Oak said, "in the meantime, I would like you Gary, to search for Mewtwo and the Mew. We have to make sure they haven't been found by any form of threat".

Gary nodded sharply.

"I'll help too" Ash said.

"No" Oak said, "you have earned yourself some time off. Also if these Dominions truly have you as their first target, the last thing we want is to send you straight to where they might find you".

Ash looked down. Professor Oak was right, he might put Mewtwo and Mew in more danger if he found them. Misty put her hand on his shoulder, and squeezed. Ash closed his eyes at her touch.

"So what now" Ash asked.

"We'll stay and help the city as much as we can" Oak said, "then I think it's time we head back to Pallet Town. Your mother will be worried sick".

"I'll go give her a call" Ash said, "let her know what happened before she sees it on TV".

Ash started to walk back to the front of the Center.

"Before we do that" Misty interrupted, "can we please get your nose bandaged up? You're dripping blood everywhere".

* * *

"Oh! I'm so glad you're ok Misty" her three sisters cried at once.

They tackled her into a hug, smothering her between them. Misty's sisters had gotten ahold of her at the Pokemon Center, and refused to leave the island until they saw her in person.

"Like, when the explosions started, we thought you'd be like caught in the middle of it" Daisy sobbed.

Ash stood a few feet away, his nose now patched up, and wearing a new shirt.

"Pikachuuuu"?

"Yea, I'd hate to be Misty right now" Ash said quietly.

Violet spotted Ash and shrieked with joy.

"Oh there's Misty's hero"!

She rushed over and tackled Ash into a hug as well. Pikachu grabbed Ash's hair to keep from being knocked off his shouler. Daisy and Lily rushed over to them, dragging Misty along. The three sisters crashed Ash and Misty together, surrounding them in a bear hug.

"My hero" Misty joked quietly, "I'm the one who pulled you onto the ladder".

"Ssshh" Ash whispered back, "they don't need to know that".

"Technically it was Gary who saved us anyway" Misty whispered in Ash's ear over the sobs escaping her sisters.

"And Mark" Ash whispered back.

An awkward silence developed between the two as Misty's sisters continued to sob. Pikachu began to spark at his cheeks from the close proximity of the girls.

"Ok, ok" Misty finally said, "enough crying! I'm fine"!

"No your not" Violet said, breaking away from the hug and wiping her eyes, "look at your clothes?! They're ruined! We have to go shopping, this instant"!

"Wait! No-"!

But they cut her off as Ash and Misty were drug towards the mall. For the first time in her life, Misty actually enjoyed shopping with her sisters. Maybe it was because Ash was there as well, and she got to laugh as they tried to find him a new style of clothing. Misty sat on one of the seats outside of the dressing room, looking herself over in the mirror next to her. Her sisters had picked out a light blue dress shirt to match her eyes, and a white skirt with a few frills around the bottom.

'This actually isn't that bad' she thought to herself.

She had been worried the light blue shirt would clash against her hair, but surprisingly they went well together.

'I guess I should trust their shopping skills' she chuckled in her head.

"Hmhm" Daisy cleared her throat behind Misty.

Misty turned. Daisy was standing in front of the dressing room, blocking the view.

"Like, may I present, your boyfriend" Daisy said.

She stepped aside to reveal Ash. Ok wait...was that Ash?! He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a flannel overshirt over that. Instead of light blue baggy jeans, he was wearing a tighter fit, much darker color. How did her sisters get him away from his trademark look?! They had even somehow managed to put his hair up. It was the bed head look, but organized. An organized mess!

"Well look at you" Misty said, "turn around"!

Ash tilted his head, but did so.

"Your butt looks much nicer in tighter jeans" Misty laughed.

"Ha ha" Ash faked.

"You look good" Misty said, giving Ash a warm smile.

"So do you" Ash said, his eyes checking her up and down, "I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt".

"I kinda like it" Misty confessed.

Their eyes locked, and both of them blushed.

"Oooohhhhhh" Daisy squealed, "aren't you both like, just so adorable"!

Misty shook her head, "where's Violet and Lily"?

"Oh they're trying to get Pikachu to wear a little suit"!

"Wait! What" Ash nearly shouted.

"CHUUUU"!

Electricity shot out of the dressing room. Violet and Lily's shrieks echoed from inside. Pikachu came running out, and bounded up Ash's arm to his shoulder, trying to hide behind his head. Violet and Lily stumbled out, their hair standing on end.

"I guess Pikachu doesn't like clothes" Lily stammered.

Misty laughed, a full laugh that hurt her stomach. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, it felt good. Ash's stomach growled loudly, making Daisy jump.

"What was that"?!

"Ummm, that was me" Ash said sheepishly, putting his hand over his stomach, "guess I'm hungry".

"I am too" Misty added, "come on let's all go eat"!

"To the food court" Violet pointed, and led the way, trying to flatten her hair as they walked.

* * *

Water misted over Misty's face, she closed her eyes as it dripped away. They were standing on the docks ready to head home, waiting for the boat to lower the ramp.

"I can't wait to get back" Ash said, "I'm so ready for some of my mother's cooking"!

Misty opened her eyes, looking towards the setting sun. The deep reds bounced off the water, casting long purple rays of light over the ocean. She looked ahead of them to Professor Oak and Gary telling the other Professor goodbye. Everett was approaching Ash, so Misty bumped him and nodded his direction.

"I hope you have a safe trip back" Everett said as he approached.

"Me too" Ash said, "I've had enough excitement for a _long_ time".

"I wouldn't say that so soon" Everett said, winking and nodding towards Misty, "there are many different kinds of excitement".

"Yea, I guess you're right" Ash said, squeezing Misty's hand in his.

"The Professors have too much on their mind to properly thank you, so from me...Thank you" Everett said, "wether you know it or not, you've been a big help. And if you ever need any help from me, don't hesitate to call".

"Thank you Everett, I will" Ash said.

Everett extended his hand, and Ash shook it.

"Enjoy your trip home" Everett said, waving as he walked away.

Ash and Misty waved back. Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Ash" she said softly.

"Yea"?

"I've been thinking...".

"Yeaaa"?

"What's going to happen when my Gym is operational again? I'll have to return to it...".

"I've been thinking about that too" Ash said softly.

Misty looked up at him, he was looking away, over the ocean. Pikachu looked at Misty, then back at Ash.

"You have to go back to it, you enjoy it, I know you do" Ash said.

"What does that mean for us"?

She couldn't stop the fear coming out in her voice. Ash looked down at her, straight into her eyes. How on earth did those things always sparkle? Ash leaned down slowly, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Nothing" he said, "no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you".

Misty smiled back at him, and put her head back on his shoulder. The ramp to the boat dropped.

"Hey you two" Gary shouted, "time to go"!

"Ready to go home" Ash asked.

"So ready" Misty answered.

"Pikachu"!

They headed up the ramp, following the crowd of people climbing aboard. Ash couldn't foresee the future, he didn't know what would come their way, or how dangerous these Dominion truly were. One thing he was certain of, he was ready to take on anything, as long as Misty and Pikachu were at his side.

* * *

 **And here we come to the end of Part 1 of "The End of the Journey". It makes me super excited to know that so many of you have enjoyed this fic so far, and I can't wait to begin writing on Part 2. See you all when I begin to publish that one ;)**


End file.
